Fingir
by I live in Cooperlandia
Summary: El un nadador olímpico promesa norteamericana en las olimpiadas. Ella una modelo famosa en todo el mundo. ¿Qué los une a partir de ahora? Una relación actuada por un bien común que los llevara a comenzar a sentir de verdad esos sentimientos que nunca pensaron tener y que un contrato los obliga a improvisar.
1. Chapter 1

Levantó la cabeza por sobre el agua, el frío estaba haciendo efecto en el lugar… Los otros entrenadores ya habían pasado a despedirse. Era sábado, ya demasiado tarde, pero se acercaban las olimpiadas y él no podía perder cualquier tiempo útil para entrenar por más frío que hiciera. Debía romper su record, era promesa en su país.

Podía llegar a ganar y no debía darse el lujo de decepcionar a nadie.

Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy. El lunes seguimos. – escuchó que dijo Katherine del otro lado; la miró a través de las antiparras. El no iba a irse hasta no romper su record o igualarlo, estaba cerca.

Vos si queres andate, yo me quedo hasta romperlo. – le contestó enojado.

Damon… - no podía esforzarse más de lo permitido y lo sabía, pero una vuelta más… ¡Una sola! No podía ser muy mala.

¡No Katherine! Estoy a un segundo de romperlo, necesito concentrarme. – gritó y concentró su respiración. Salió del agua y aunque el frío lo estuviese matando, se preparó para lanzarse. – El cronómetro. – dijo.

Sí… - lo puso en cero y lo miró – Tres, dos, uno… ¡Ya! – le gritó emocionada por el perfecto clavado que había dado al meterse al agua y como, a la velocidad máxima que un nadador podía tener, llegaba a la otra punta… ¡Sí, iba a lograr romperlo! ¡Y por cinco segundos!

Llegó a la otra punta agotado, sus pulmones ardían y se ahogaban al mismo tiempo, necesitaba agua fría y algo para comer porque tres horas de entrenamiento en el agua lo estaban matando. Notó la cara de felicidad de Katherine y supo que lo había hecho, que había podido ganar esta vez, que podría ganar en Londres éste año y que sería el primer nadador de su país en ganar el oro en las olimpiadas. O por lo menos en nado. Sí iba a poder porque se tenía la fe suficiente como para hacer realidad la esperanza de todos – o tal vez de los pocos – que lo conocían.

Su sueño hecho realidad.

Desde pequeño, quería ser nadador profesional y empezó desde lo más bajo siendo nadie y sin el respeto de ninguna persona. Un niño pobre de cariño, falta de afecto pero con dinero por todos lados para comprar la felicidad y comprarse la vida y eso, seguramente, le habría ayudado a cumplir su sueño el doble de rápido y ahora ser un deportista retirado, famoso, mujeriego. Lo que todavía no era. En parte.

Creció teniendo todo y no queriendo nada, lo más simple era lo que le faltaba… El cariño ajeno, ese que jamás tendría porque nadie tenía tiempo en su familia para dárselo. Después de todo, los negocios eran más importantes y sus sueños serían machacados tarde o temprano; tan sólo era un simple niño de siete años que vivía en todas las partes del mundo y en todas exigía una pileta para poder nadar y estar todo el día allí hasta que lo obligaran a salir y a madurar.

Porque lo obligaron a madurar y a estudiar una carrera. Ser abogado era el sueño de su familia y en parte el suyo porque complacer a su familia para que ellos se enorgullecieran de él era algo demasiado importante para alguien que nunca fue nadie, siempre una persona aspirante a fracaso que no pertenecía en el ambiente familiar en el que le tocó nacer por causas de un destino caprichoso que quería jugar con él y con su futuro amargo y de lo más triste.

Entonces ¿qué era ahora? Simple.

Un nadador aspirante a mejor deportista en las olimpiadas y un abogado millonario con una fortuna familiar detrás de él que no dejaba de atormentarlo todo el tiempo recordándole quién era, a dónde pertenecía y a quién tenía que hacer sentir orgullosos. Aunque ya no tuviese ningún contacto con nadie.

Se sacó las antiparras y las dejó al borde de la pileta mientras se frotaba los ojos esperando quitarse el cloro acumulado por años para que éste lo dejase en paz, igual que sus recuerdos.

¿Entonces? – preguntó inocentemente conociendo a la perfección que había roto por mucho su tiempo anterior.

Cinco segundos. Todo un logro considerando que entrenaste tres horas sin descansar y el frío que no deja respirar. Te felicito, me enorgullece ser tu entrenadora. – la miró con esa sonrisa fría en el rostro que siempre tenía ante todos para ocultar todo lo que nadie debía ver. Era igual que él. Quizás por eso era su entrenadora, por eso discutían tanto y por eso era que sólo había dos tipos de relaciones entre ellos: entrenadora y deportista, amantes de las noches solamente.

¿Cuánto falta para las olimpiadas?

Cuatro meses. – contestó mirándolo y rompiéndole el rostro con esos ojos llenos de preocupación.

¿Qué necesitamos?

Más entrenamiento y volverte famoso de alguna manera… Rápido. – seguía mirándolo sin que ningún sentimiento saliera de ella.

¿Hay alguna manera de conseguirlo? – tampoco era tan fácil ser deportista estrella, debía conseguir más fama de la que tenía. Nadie le tenía fe a los nadadores o no por lo menos a los de su país… Siempre a los jugadores de tenis, las chicas de hockey, handball y basketball. Nada más. El resto de los deportistas eran nadie.

Tengo varias propuestas… Hay patrocinadores que quieren encontrar la manera de que nades el río Támesis y que sea transmitido por televisión, pero todavía no hay nada seguro. Después de todo que un norteamericano haga eso en territorio inglés no va a ser muy bien recibido y menos sabiendo que podes ganarles a todos en las olimpiadas. Así que si no podemos hacer eso, vamos a necesitar algo más.

Vamos a necesitar algo más de todas formas…- no la miraba a ella, se perdía jugando con sus manos en el agua. La vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia la pared donde estaban sus cosas y buscar una toalla; siempre después de cada entrenamiento nadaba un poco sola en la pileta. Se sacó la remera y él se perdió en su delgada espalda y en su bikini atada allí en un fino nudo que podría desatar con un dedo solo y hacerla suya como cientos de noches que quedarían sólo en eso, en una noche. Luego se sacó el short y ella ya era cociente de que la estaba mirando y se aprovechaba de eso, meneó sus caderas hasta llegar a su lado y se zambulló en el agua sin consuelo buscando que la siguiera hasta el fondo para comenzar un juego agotador de vaivenes en el que nadie ganaba sólo el placer de satisfacer las necesidades que los consumían todos los días al encontrarse solos en la vida sin tener a nadie a quién observar. Sólo ellos dos. La siguió hasta el fondo, ella estaba apoyada de espaldas a la pared y sin su consentimiento le desanudó la parte superior de su traje de baño y lo arrojó al borde de la pileta mientras depositaba suaves besos por su hombro, cuello y espalda, metiéndose bajo del agua para llegar hasta su cintura y volver a subir para seguir besándola mientras oía esos susurros que matarían a cualquier otro hombre, menos a él que estaba acostumbrado a vivir con miles de mujeres para emborracharse de ellas y luego sacarlas de su vida, tan sólo por un día eran parte de él, luego pasaban a ser desconocidas que vagaban por la ciudad sin que llegara a reconocerlas porque simplemente ni siquiera se aprendía sus nombres. Se apegó más a ella y la despojó de la última prenda de ropa que poseía, aún de espaldas sabiendo perfectamente que ella tenía los ojos cerrados por la excitación que esto le estaba produciendo. La recorrió con sus manos a la perfección porque era con la única con la que tenía más de una noche. Y se lo permitía porque ambos entendían que jamás iban a llegar a algo más, ya que ella no podía encontrar en él lo que necesitaba y él, se negaba a dejarse amar o a intentar hacerlo.

Le siguió besando el cuello, internándose en ella con sus manos mientras la oía gritarle al mundo en susurros, su nombre, que todos lo conocieran por lo perfecta que se le podía dar esa acción de amante nocturno de todos los días de entrenamiento.

Tocó ese punto en ella que la hizo estremecer y sentir que el agua ardía bajo su vientre, sentir que todo podía llegar a incinerarla viva y que ni siquiera estar metida en una pileta podría salvarla del tornado arrasador que tenía a sus espaldas, a la espera de que ella se diese vuelta para complacerse a si mismo en esa necesidad demasiada humana que podía consumirlos poco a poco si no encontraban rápidamente eso que tanto estaban ansiando desde que se vieron en la puerta de la pileta para comenzar el entrenamiento. Sabiendo que si querían llegar a eso tendrían que ser los últimos en irse ya que los sábados era cuando más concurrido estaba el lugar… Todos debían entrenar y esforzarse, cuatro meses era demasiado poco para ellos que venían desde toda la vida preparándose para esto.

Volvió a marcarla como suya una noche más, una más, de tantas por ese instinto animal que lo marcaba a él desde toda la vida. Dar amor jamás iba a ser lo suyo porque nunca lo había recibido, no comprendía qué era el amor ¿o sí? Había que comprenderlo primero, esa era la ley de la vida. Comprender para accionar.

¿No?

Toda la vida había sido educado así, leyendo, entrenando su mente y por su propia cuenta, su cuerpo.

Y luego de hacer eso, sin necesitar ningún reclamo de su parte como cualquier otra mujer si le hubiese dado, se marchó de la pileta casi corriendo para subirse a su auto e ir a su departamento.

Hoy se encontraba con los únicos dos amigos que logró hacer en toda su vida. Claramente, en las olimpiadas, un tenista y una jugadora de hockey… Las únicas dos personas en las que confiaba plenamente y que jamás le fallarían. Sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos del alma, esos con los que compartió decenas de viajes con miles de anécdotas que seguirían sumándose.

Casi sentía a sus pies correr entre el acelerador y el freno, queriendo adelantar el tiempo para que llegar no se le hiciese tan lento, para que abrazar a sus amigos no fuese tan doloroso porque sería muy poco el tiempo que tendrían para verse. Al otro día era domingo, el descanso, y el lunes nuevamente con su rutina agotadora.

Trabajo por la mañana, papeles, juicios, etcétera. Y por la tarde, entrenamiento desde las dos hasta las siete… Sí, doloroso. Pero su motivación estaba en dejarse llevar por lo único puro que seguía manteniendo en su vida, el agua.

Se metió en la ducha rociándose con el agua caliente para relajar sus músculos y bajar la tensión contenida durante todo el día, dejando de lado los nervios, las preocupaciones, la vida. Pertenecía al agua y no se imaginaba otro lugar que no fuese fuera de allí, era su lugar, su bendición natural que le brindó la vida al nacer quitándole otras cosas, pero dejándole esa sola, la que lo haría sobrevivir.

También salió casi corriendo de allí para meterse en el vestidor y quedarse tildado intentando saber qué ponerse para la ocasión. Le dijeron que iban a un restaurante en el que se podía bailar y quién sabe cuántas estupideces más que no le importaban si tan sólo veía a sus amigos. Entonces agarró un jean gris apegado a sus largas piernas, una camisa blanca que parecía relucientemente nueva, como si jamás la hubiese usado y un suéter gris.

De un estante sacó unas Vans negras y de otro tomó una campera de cuero porque de verdad sentía este frío más que otros, caía aguanieve en la realidad y eso era algo que debía tomar en cuenta.

Enfermarse ahora no era una opción.

Miró una última vez por el balcón y verdaderamente las luces de la ciudad pudieron llegar a perderlo y hacer que cayera desde el tercer piso, muerto, en la vereda. Sin vida, inerte, frío, un elemento más del paisaje contemporáneo que proponía la ciudad, su edificio detrás, fotógrafos, periodistas, el mundo entero allí, riéndose de su fracaso.

Cerró rápidamente la ventana y apagando todas las luces a su paso bajó hasta la cochera, se subió a su auto y se marchó lo más veloz que pudo de allí para llegar a ese restaurante en el que acordaron encontrarse, ellos tres, las parejas de los dos y unas amigas en común de ambos y entendió que pretendían presentarle a alguien porque sino, siempre eran ellos tres. Nadie más que tuviese que presenciar sus bromas sin comprensión de la vida o de la ciencia.

Estacionó a unas cuadras y llegó a la puerta del lugar, ingresando, sobrio, educado, la música estaba a un volumen agradable, todavía no todas las mesas estaban llenas, pero en la que estaban sus amigos la pudo divisar a lo lejos perdida en el fondo del lugar, escondida del barullo barato, de las personas que pudiesen molestarlos.

En una punta, Ric, tenista, campeón, ídolo, romántico, sincero, su mejor amigo, veintinueve años, una novia, mujeres en su lista demasiadas. A su lado, su novia Jenna… jugadora de hockey, mejor amiga, hermana, quien le ponía los peores castigos para que aprendiera. A quien no le gustaba su estilo de vida tipo de vida, salidas en Europa, América, mujeres de todos los continentes, edades y países…

Se quedó parado mientras los veía levantarse e ir casi corriendo hasta donde él estaba para abrazarse entre tres, el mejor trío, distintos deportes, distintos viajes, torneos, esfuerzos, técnicas, vidas, elementos, pero cuando se juntaban… Cuando volvían a ese ambiente de compañerismo. Ahí era cuando comprendían lo valiosa que podía ser la vida si se la compartía con la gente adecuada.

¿Preparados para Londres? – preguntó apenas lo soltaron, haciéndolos reír. – Porque yo pienso ganar éste año.

Yo también. – contestó Ric.

Lo mío depende del equipo… Yo sé trabajar en equipo, no como ustedes dos. – comentó ella y se marchó nuevamente a la mesa.

¿Cómo van esos planes de casamiento? – le preguntó a su amigo quedándose un rato más allí en el medio del pasillo.

Después de las olimpiadas por iglesia, un mes antes, por civil. En poco tiempo te van a llegar las invitaciones, te quiero ahí de padrino ¿escuchaste? – sonrió como nunca… Su hermano, su amigo lo quería de padrino de su boda sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba esa clase de compromisos y aún así no podía hacer más que alegrarse eternamente de eso.

Prometo hacer todo lo posible por estar ahí. – contestó suspirando mientras reían y volvían a la mesa.

Tres chicas más los esperaban en la mesa, dos a las que no les prestó atención porque veía muchas como ellas, falsas, modelos, rubias, despampanantes, a una creía conocerla. A la otra quizás también pero esa noche seguramente tenía mucho alcohol encima como para recordarla… Luego una tercera, morocha que se giró a mirarlo mientras lo saludaba. Ojos marrones, preciosa, infinitamente preciosa.

Con una sonrisa radiante se presentó ante él, mirándolo como si fuese alguien común y corriente como todos los que estaban en esa mesa esperando a que él se sentara para comenzar con una noche inigualable.

Hola, soy Elena. – le dijo ella depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Damon, un gusto. – contestó alagado, sentándose frente a ella y sintiendo su cuerpo pesado caer con fuerza en la silla… Involuntariamente quiso desmayarse en ese mismo momento por el fuerte latido que sintió en su corazón al verla.

No tenía comparación con ninguna otra mujer del lugar; era tan casual y eso quizás la hacía de ese modo único del cual la miraba. Como si fuese la mujer maravilla y él tuviese cinco años, él era Superman, ambos combatían el mal.

Y pensando así se sentía tan estúpido. Esto no era a lo que él acostumbraba a pensar cuando veía una mujer con la cual pasar la noche y listo.

Él pensamiento ese no era común y no le gustaba para nada, observarla sin su consentimiento y mirarla una y otra vez de forma furtiva, como un cazador, el mejor de los ladrones. El más inútil de tan sólo pensarlo.

Intentar reflexionar ahora porqué la veía así tal vez era de idiotas ¿qué tenía fuera de lo común? Quizás su sonrisa tan sincera o tal vez, que lo veía a él como a todos los demás. Una cena común entre seis personas que en la vida no esperaban llegar a lo que eran ahora, deportistas, modelos, empresarios. No estaban esperando encontrar al amor una noche en un bar cualquiera, bailar, entrelazarse. Sin duda eso no lo esperaban.

Ellos sí esperaban un avión en cuatro meses que los llevara a Londres, él alguna forma de hacerse más conocido en todo el país… Necesitaba ese apoyo y esas apuestas ilegales escondidas en las noches de las cuales supuestamente jamás se enteraría que se hacían. Pero si un deportista no tenía apuestas detrás de él era no tener el suficiente apoyo.

Una música leve comenzó a sonar después de que hubiesen terminado de comer y comenzó a subir mucho más su nivel de atención, su volumen y en menos de media hora casi todos los comensales estaban allí bailando con una pareja improvisada. Montones de hombres se acercaron a su mesa para sacar a bailar a la señorita frente a él y todos rechazados con la misma frase, un no rotundo escondido entre mentiras y excusas. Él la miraba con una sonrisa usando las mismas expresiones cuando alguna mujer lo miraba esperando a que se levantara para sacarla a bailar.

Jenna se sentó a su lado y se le acercó al oído, susurrándole palabras que intentó comprender.

Sácala a bailar. – ordenó callada. - ¿O tenes miedo?

¿Es una apuesta?

Desafío, diría yo. – volvió a mirarlo y notó lo indeciso y miedoso que estaba aunque nunca llegaría a aceptarlo. - ¿Ya tenes cómo pasar la noche?

Quizás pero ese no es tema tuyo. – contestó frío sabiendo que su amiga siempre se enojaba cuando le decía que ya tenía al juguete de la noche.

Mientras vos te debatís a disfrutar o no, yo me voy a bailar. – tomó la mano de su Ric y se levantaron dirigiéndose a la pista, dejándolos solos. Las otras dos chicas estaban pegadas a la barra del bar con dos hombres que no paraban de decirle ebriedades absurdas, depositando algo en sus bolsillos y pidiendo más copas para emborracharse y pasar la noche.

¿A mí también me vas a decir que no si te invito a bailar? – le dijo acercándose a la mesa y atrayéndola de la mano hacia él.

A vos te conozco… Hace tres horas, pero te conozco. – contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

¿Entonces? ¿Bailaría conmigo? – preguntó parándose y tomándole la mano.

Sí. – contestó algo tan común que le retorció las arterias coronarias.

La llevó a un lugar apartado de la pista, contra una de las paredes de vidrio del restaurante a través de la cual se podía ver el parque que estaba cruzando la calle.

Guiándola entre sus manos y sus pies, la encaminó hasta su cuerpo para abrazarla a él y fundirse en una sinfonía que ya no sabía de qué clase de música era, pero olerla junto a él moviendo sus cuerpos de izquierda a derecha lo aturdió. Escucharla hablarle al oído preguntándole por su carrera, oírla atentamente contarle a qué se dedicaba ella cuando él, en un gruñido disfrazado en un susurro se lo preguntó. Abrazarla más y ver que separaba su cabeza para sonreírle y mostrarle lo perfecta que era.

Creyó que su sonrisa había sido lo que lo aturdió de esa manera, pero fue un flash del lado de la calle, decenas de luces blancas que los alumbraban a ellos y no podían reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo. A lo que sucedería a la semana, a montones de fotógrafos intentando acceder al restaurante disfrazados de clientes que tan sólo buscaban una mesa, pero los querían encontrar a ellos y en lo que supuestamente era una velada bajo la suave música lenta que sonaba, bajos sus cuerpos moviéndose acompasados, él con sus manos en la delgada cintura de ella y ella con sus brazos a través de su cuello sonriéndole y hablando a su oído con su delicada voz de mujer con carácter.

Quizás lo más oportuno habría sido salir huyendo de allí y evitar las fotos o cualquier tipo de fotos que los delatara, evitar que se note el enojo porque cortaran ese momento tan íntimo e impersonal que habían tenido y que no tenían hace tanto tiempo porque no podían, porque él no se enamoraba y porque ella había sufrido demasiado y ahora necesitaba su tiempo.

Porque era algo único a lo que habían logrado llegar y que quizás jamás se repetiría porque sus carreras estaban predestinadas a no cruzarse nunca más. Él deportista y abogado, ella modelo famosa, respetada en su ambiente, a tres materias de recibirse de médica.

¿Qué hacemos? – cuestionó desesperado mirándola como si fuese conocedora de todas las respuestas.

Podemos irnos y darles para hablar de nosotros todo un año o podemos quedarnos y que hablen todo un año de nosotros. – respondió divertida.

La miró pensando qué hacer ¿irse o quedarse? Poner a sus mejores amigos en la misma situación que él, que el romance se viese descubierto o marcharse rápidamente.

Mejor nos vamos, si nos quedamos no sólo van a hablar de nosotros. – le dijo frío y tomándola de la mano la arrastró hasta la mesa para recoger sus cosas y marcharse rápidamente.

Bueno, yo por mí no hay problema. – contestó ella poniéndose su campera y tomando una cartera, lo esperó a él y vio que anotaba algo y lo dejaba dentro de una copa vacía para luego marcharse. - ¿Y si alguien más ve eso?

¿Quién lo va a ver? ¿Las otras dos chicas? Están demasiado borrachas como para notar un papel en una copa. – contestó frío y se marchó de allí con ella a sus espaldas para protegerla de todo tipo de cámaras que se pusieran en su camino y poder irse caminando hasta sus autos que, casualmente o no, estaban en las puntas opuestas del camino. - ¿Cómo hacemos para ir hasta tu auto? – preguntó ignorante a un plan que ella, seguramente, por tantas veces que le había sucedido eso tenía ya armado.

No sé… - contestó demasiado alegre… Él dudó entonces de su capacidad para responder bien, se acercó lentamente a su boca y notó que estaba ebria.

¡Genial! ¡Qué buen momento para que estés borracha! – gritó enojado y la abrazó por la cintura, poniéndose frente a ella para sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible. Apenas cruzó la puerta, todos los flashes eran dolorosos en sus ojos claros y lo dejaron bombeando sangre, derritiéndose por las preguntas que les decían a las que no podía responder con agilidad por estar refregándose los ojos. Su azul aguado por tantos años en la pileta se iba poniendo cada vez más claro hasta quedar en blanco, ciego, negro.

Elena… Elena ¿nueva pareja? ¿Quién es? - ¿quién es? ¿Preguntaban quién era? El nadador promesa mundial, era él y nadie lo conocía. Genial, algo para ponerlo de peor humor era ese comentario. - ¿Qué pasó con Stefan? ¿Ya olvidaste todo? ¡Elena! – gritaron pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella se apegaba a su espalda escondiendo su cabeza y tirando las pocas lágrimas que lograron salirle al piso para que nadie pudiese notarlas en la oscuridad de la noche, para que las pisaran al igual que sus tristes recuerdos de un pasado que nunca debió ser. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y sintió un flash quemarle las uñas justo en esa unión… El lunes todos los canales de televisión y revistas estarían inventando cientos de historias sobre ellos y, si tenía suerte, no habrían notado su ebriedad.

¿Dónde está tu camioneta? – le preguntó su acompañante a unas dos cuadras del restaurante, evidentemente nadie más los seguía porque podía abrir sus ojos con lucidez y notar dónde estaba.

A… cinco cuadras de acá. – contestó con la amabilidad reducida al cero por ciento. Estaba enojada por tener que salir a desmentir un romance inventado en su peor momento, salía a divertirse y estaba bailando tranquila y feliz, pero siempre alguien debe arruinar los momentos felices y si no era ella misma, tendría que ser otra persona.

Te llevo hasta allá en mi auto. – la metió en él y condujo hasta donde ella le indicó y, por puro caballerismo, la ayudó a bajar del auto y le abrió la puerta de ella para que subiera.

Gracias. – susurró en lo profundo de la noche.

De nada. – contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado y se metió a su Audi R8 gris, ella en su Audi Q7 – Entonces hay que esperar para ver qué inventan ¿no?

Sí, no van a tardar mucho, eso créelo. – le dijo irónica. - ¿Nunca estuviste metido en los medios?

No. No de ésta manera… Siempre fui deportista de nivel más bajo. – contestó. – Me tengo que ir, buenas noches. – le dijo subiéndose a su auto y vio que ella sonreía y encendía el motor.

Buenas noches. – contestó y se marchó de allí con las emociones a flor de piel.

Al otro día se despertó rápidamente, necesitaba bañarse de nuevo y salir corriendo de allí para que no se le terminara el horario de visita. Una ducha caliente, un jean apegado a sus piernas, camisa gris y su campera de cuero, se peinó ese remolino negro por todo lo que había sufrido que tenía en la cabeza y se miró a los ojos; aún colorados por haberse levantado tan rápido sin darse tiempo a nada. La tristeza del domingo en ellos.

La infelicidad de tener que ver esas paredes blancas por todos lados insinuándole lo que vendría a continuación, lo que no estaba dispuesto a ver pero que por ese amor madre e hijo tendría que hacerlo. Su mamá, allí, destruida de recuerdos y de memoria. Con él visitándola todo el tiempo que podía y todos los domingos de su vida.

Las enfermeras lo miraban con ternura y pena cuando lo veían pasar con un ramo de rosas rojas todas las semanas para ella, para su mamá, sabían a la perfección que amaba las rosas y más si se las daba su único hijo, su preferido, la luz de sus ojos.

La poca luz que le quedaba.

¿Cómo está hoy? – le preguntó a la enfermera de turno. Ella lo miró contenta.

Demasiado bien, está feliz. Habla de un cumpleaños y que falta poco ¿qué hay?

Su cumpleaños y mi cumpleaños. – contestó cortante y se metió en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. – Hola ¿cómo está la mujer más linda del mundo? – preguntó sonriente, fingiendo que estaba feliz sólo para hacerla feliz a ella.

Yo muy bien. – contestó mirándolo – Las rosas rojas son mis preferidas. – dijo perdiéndose en el mar de sangre más precioso del mundo.

¿En serio? Casualidad entonces. – contestó como siempre lo hacía. - ¿Cómo está hoy?

Bien, en dos meses es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y un día antes el mío… Pero mi hijo no viene mucho por acá. – finalizó triste – Después de las enfermeras, vos sos mi única compañía. – verla así, que no recordara que él era su hijo y que la iba a ver todo el tiempo que le era posible lo ponía demasiado mal, al punto de casi hacerlo llorar. Alzheimer, eso tenía, la única palabra que le había arruinado la vida completamente, le quitó a su mamá lo único lindo y hermoso que le quedaba. Pero lo bueno era que al final de cada domingo, ella lo miraba a los ojos y ver ese azul celeste cielo y mar, aguado en su mirada le hacía recordar que él era su hijo, por treinta minutos aunque sea, pero se acordaba.

¿Vamos a pasear afuera? El día es hermoso, igual hace frío, así que llévese algo para taparse. – agarró su silla de ruedas y la ayudó a sentarse mientras la conducía por los pasillos e iban jugando, riendo, como cuando él tenía seis años y todo estaba bien.

Terminó el día con su mamá, sentados ambos en un banco del patio mirando como atardecía, comentando estupideces porque ella al otro día no recordaría nada, ni siquiera quién era él y aunque lo miró a los ojos como siempre y le dijo que era su hijo, la alegría de él volvió a ser fingida sabiendo que en poco tiempo, dejaría de recordar eso completamente.

Volvió a su casa con la tristeza consumiéndolo por dentro y no tenía tiempo ni para encender la tele y saber qué sucedía a su alrededor… Ni siquiera para mirar el teléfono y saber qué era lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De nada le quedaban ganas los domingos por la tarde.

Katherine lo llamó y se vio obligado a atender, un poco de sexo no le vendría mal.

¿Qué queres? – contestó aburrido.

¿Se puede saber por qué estás en todos los canales de televisión? – preguntó molesta.

Ah sí… Pequeños… Inconvenientes. Ya va a pasar. – respondió quitándole importancia.

El manager de esa chica me llamó, dice que mañana a las siete y media quiere hablar con nosotros. Vos, él, la chica y yo ¿sabes por qué?

Ni idea, tampoco me interesa.

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada, es domingo, mi único día libre y quiero disfrutarlo… ¿Algo más?

No. Mañana, siente y media en sus oficinas… Te mando la dirección por mail. – y antes de colgar sintió un suspiro - ¿Qué haces hoy a la noche? – ahí entraba la diversión.

Nada ¿queres venir? – preguntó, le daba igual.

En diez minutos estoy ahí.

Y tal vez en quince llegó, el tráfico, el mal humor, la necesidad de dos cuerpos que se unían en una cama desprolija que olía a todo menos a amor, unas sábanas manchadas por un historial de arrebatos de pasión descontrolados entre mujeres sin experiencias que se entregaron por primera vez a él y él sin saberlo, quitándole esa primera vez a una niña que creció de una manera violenta en sus brazos. Una cama en la que casi no descansaba porque los problemas lo sobrepasaban y lo estaban consumiendo poco a poco en besos sin amor, en recorridos por un cuerpo que jamás tendría que recordar, en una rutina de alguien que odiaba las rutinas.

Sí, lo más hipócrita del mundo.

A las cinco horas, cuando ya era seguro salir, Katherine se marchó; la ley primera era jamás quedarse a dormir en la casa de alguno de los dos, no les agradaba esa idea de tener que levantarse con el sabor en la boca de los hechos y tener que mirarse a la cara.

Se preparó un café y se fue a dormir luego de un largo día con la sonrisa amarga, al igual que el gusto de la bebida, en su ser.

Siendo obligado por Katherine se puso el despertador treinta minutos antes para ducharse, vestirse y llegar a la dirección que le había mandado, una oficina monótona de abogados y representantes legales. Él con Katherine, su representante desde toda la vida y Elena con un hombre que desconocía totalmente.

Un jean negro, camisa blanca y su característica campera de cuero negra que era parte de él, Vans negras, perfume y su cabello negro oscurecido por los años, despeinado, inusual, allí como marca registrada. Sus ojos azules escondidos bajo unos lentes negros, que dejaban atrás el cansancio de la noche anterior sabiendo que hoy sería un día demasiado difícil.

Llegó y ya todos estaban sentados esperándolos. La incomodidad se hizo presente por tener que ser el último en sentarse en esa mesa para más personas.

Perdón por llegar tarde. – se disculpó y se sentó al lado de Katherine que lucía tan profesional, muy distinta a la persona exhausta que se fue de su casa ayer.

Recién habíamos entrado a la oficina. – dijo un hombre con traje. – Mucho gusto Damon, soy Elijah Mikaelson. – le extendió la mano y con fiereza la aceptó.

Damon Salvatore. – miró a Elena y al resto de las personas en la habitación esperando una explicación al silencio – Entonces… ¿Estoy acá para? – preguntó cansado del misterio.

Bueno, sí, paso a explicar… Como Katherine me contó que te mencionó en reiteradas ocasiones y estoy al tanto de todo, necesitas ganar fama para las olimpiadas y, averiguando todo el domingo, ambos dos vimos que tu público creció al conocerse éste "romance" muy bien inventado entre Elena y vos. – miró a la mujer en cuestión y lo miraba ya sabiendo lo que se venía.

¿Es verdad esto? – le preguntó a Katherine que sólo se dignó a asentir. - ¿Entonces? – cuestionó.

Entonces, queremos… - lo miró desconfiado – seguir con éste romance que inventaron ya que a todos nos beneficia. Elena necesita éste golpe de fama para campañas, televisión y demás trabajos que seguro no te interesan y a vos te sirve muchísimo para las olimpiadas. – no, un romance no… Lo necesitaba pero… Rayos, lo necesitaba. Los miró a los tres con fiereza, Katherine sabía esto desde anoche y no se lo había querido decir.

¿Entonces? – volvió a decir con fiereza.

Planeamos seguir con esto, que ustedes se muestren en público juntos, vos acompañándola a campañas, ella yéndote a ver a competencias, conferencias de prensa e incluso a las olimpiadas. Tienen que ser una pareja que se viva demostrando amor en público. Sí, incluyendo besos y todo eso que hacen las parejas, salidas por las noches, viajes, etc. – la miró a Elena y se dio cuenta que ella también necesitaba esto para su trabajo, era un bien común. Debía aceptar, por el amor de la naturaleza, tenía que hacerlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tiene que durar esto?

Pensábamos en decir que hace un mes están juntos en pareja, hace tres viéndose y bueno… Tiene que durar hasta tres meses después de las olimpiadas. Va a quedar todo escrito en un contrato de común acuerdo y de privacidad, tienen que verse la mayor parte del tiempo posible… Reitero, es por un bien común. ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó ahora sí.

Digo que parece que me estás vendiendo un producto. – comentó aburrido y miró a Katherine. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Aceptar Damon, necesitas que todo el país te conozca y saliendo con una modelo a la que todo el mundo quiere es la mejor forma inventada hasta hoy en día… Sí, sé que no sos de tener pareja, pero es mentira. No tenes que hacerlo por mucho tiempo. – lo miró a los ojos y entendió perfectamente la pregunta que tenía que hacer - ¿Qué hay de las "necesidades" de ellos dos? Después de todo son humanos. Y si alguno de los dos se acuesta con algún "extraño" y la prensa se entera ¿qué pasa?

La idea es que no lo hagan y que si lo hacen, sea entre ellos, después de todos son adultos y el sexo no puede llevar a nada más grande… Pero, si verdaderamente hay una necesidad y alguno de los dos no está dispuesto a ceder, bueno entonces hay que encontrar la manera de esconderse lo suficientemente bien. Elena vos sabes lo que es estar expuesta, y Damon… Vas a ser perseguido por decenas de fotógrafos cuando confirmen que tienen un romance. Vas a tener que ser muy cauteloso y reitero, Elena te tiene que acompañar a todos lados. ¡Todos lados! – los domingos iban a ser compartidos entonces.

¿Qué hago? – volvió a preguntar perdido.

Acepta, otra opción mejor no encuentro. – contestó tendiéndole una birome para que firmara.

Acepto. – dijo firme y tomó los papeles para firmarlos sabiendo que Katherine ya los había leído por su parte y cambiado las partes en las que sabía que estaría disconforme. Se los pasó a Elena que estaba en diagonal a él y notó que también los firmaba sin leerlos y lo miraba agotada también, no había sido un buen día y lo notaba. - ¿A partir de cuándo comienza esto?

Hoy mismo, la prensa está afuera… Nadie sabe que nos reunimos acá y yo los llamé haciéndome pasar por otra persona para decirles que estaban acá. ¿Necesitan algo más?

Tiempo para asimilar todo esto. – contestó y se paró para tomar un vaso con agua. - ¿Qué vas a hacer vos? – miró a su representante, a esa traidora que no le comunicó nada.

Salir de acá cuando todos se hayan ido. – respondió mientras salía de la habitación perdiéndose en el resto del edificio.

Yo pienso hacer lo mismo, adiós. – dijo el representante de Elena dejándolos solos.

Necesito que después me pases todos los eventos que tenes y las fechas… - le dijo mirándola de reojo.

Sí, y necesito los tuyos. – respondió de la misma forma. - ¿Salimos?

Sí. – le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos y mirándola, pidió el ascensor para marcharse y enfrentar esa nueva vida que tenía por delante.

Apenas cruzaron las dos puertas, un nuevo sol tecnológico les iluminó el rostro dejándolos anonadados entre tantas luces y preguntas, queriendo saber si su romance era de verdad, hace cuánto estaban juntos, cámaras, videograbadoras, gente y más gente que quería sacarse una foto con ellos… Era increíble la fama que se podía ganar por un baile un sábado a la noche, entre una modelo y un nadador.

¿Otra vez en los deportes Elena? – preguntó uno riendo.

Sí y ésta vez va en serio. – contestó con una sonrisa en la cara y se abrazó a él, sintiendo lo mudo que estaba.

¿Hace cuánto están juntos?

Un mes, y hace dos que nos estamos viendo… Nos conocemos hace tres meses. ¿Es suficiente o no? – respondió en una risa haciéndolos reír a todos.

¿Es mudo? – preguntaron en el feliz ambiente comprado por una mentira.

Puedo hablar, pero me dejan en blanco tantos flashes. – respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Entonces ¿confirman que están juntos? – ambos se miraron sonriendo y riendo como estúpidos.

Sí. – contestaron al unísono buscando marcharse.

Queremos un beso para que sepamos que sí están juntos… Para las revistas, uno sólo. – él posó ambas manos en su rostro y la atrajo lentamente hasta él para besarla con dulce suavidad en los labios y cerrar los ojos, acostumbrándose a la extrema oscuridad y aislarse de tanta gente.

Ahora sí tenemos que irnos. – dijo él y protegió, como hace dos días, a Elena con su cuerpo marchándose de allí con ella tomada de su mano, directo hasta su auto. - ¿Viniste en tu auto?

No, Elijah me pasó a buscar. – contestó ella indiferente.

Te llevo entonces. – le abrió la puerta de copiloto y esperó a que se sentara allí para subirse y comenzar a conducir en el más sumido silencio.

¿Entendes que tenemos que estar juntos en todo, no? – preguntó incrédula.

Estúpido no soy y tengo memoria… Por ahora. – ese comentario que él mismo se hizo le rompió el alma.

Tendríamos que ir a cenar toda ésta semana, para que la gente nos vea juntos… Hay que darles para hablar. – dijo mirando el paisaje.

Yo me encargo – le pasó el teléfono. – Guardá tu número ahí y te llamo para pasarte a buscar e informarte de lo que vamos a hacer. – la miró en un semáforo – A mí esto me molesta tanto como a vos, pero lo necesito y aparentemente vos también creo que… Habría que intentarlo, hasta las olimpiadas.

Ya sé que habría que intentarlo, yo también lo necesito… No te olvides. – contestó y entendió que no iban a llevarse de la mejor manera.

Condujo el resto de camino, sabiendo, que estos meses iban a ser una tortura porque por lo que veía, sus necesidades tendrían que esperar hasta liberarse de esa estupidez en la que se había metido por las malditas olimpiadas que lo estaban arrastrando a lo peor que pudo haberle pasado alguna vez, intentar comprometerse por "común acuerdo" con alguien porque eso jamás sería lo suyo.

Pensó también en que si buscaba alguna mujer siendo famoso, todas hablarían que tuvieron una noche con él y entonces sería insostenible.

Contame algo de vos. – le dijo cuando faltaba demasiado - ¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libres?

Algo para relajarme, me acuesto con mujeres generalmente… Paso noches con una mujer y luego, la saco de mi vida como si fuese un juguete; así pasé toda mi vida y así pienso pasarla. – contestó con fiereza mirándola. – No necesito comprometerme con nadie y por eso esto me pareció una mala idea al principio, pero como ya te dije, lo necesito…

Entonces ¿Cómo… - no pudo terminar la pregunta.

¿Cómo pienso "saciarme"? – ni él mismo sabía qué haría. – No sé porque ahora soy repentinamente famoso, todas las mujeres van a saber quién soy y darían cualquier cosa por pasar una noche conmigo y luego salir con cualquier cámara a contar lo que sucedió, grabarlo, buscar testigos, etc. Entonces no tengo ni idea de qué hacer, pero algo se me va a ocurrir. Tranquila, no pensaba meterte en mi cama. – le guiñó el ojo convencido de que no sería así, no pensaba tenerla a ella… Se privaría de una sola mujer.

¿Y vos y Elena tienen algo? – preguntó sin observarlo, indiferente a su rostro.

¿Algo cómo qué? No te confundas, ella es mi entrenadora, nos acostamos, no hay nada más entre nosotros que esos dos tipos de relaciones. Ella no nació para tener que soportar a un tipo como yo, nadie nació para eso y yo los libro de tener que hacerlo. – contestó. - ¿Esta es tu casa?

Sí, ¿queres pasar?

No puedo, tengo trabajo y que entrenar ¿me necesitas para algo? – cerró los ojos y después de un suspiro la miró. – Hay fotógrafos. – afirmó mirando para sus costados.

Acompáñame hasta la puerta.

Bajó con ella y le tomó la mano para acompañarla hasta la puerta de su edificio y luego ver como lo miraba, fingiendo un amor tan incondicional que jamás había visto en nadie… Después de todo a él nadie llegaba a amarlo porque los apartaba en el momento justo para que cambiaran ese amor por un odio profundo que los consumiese.

El camarógrafo ya era obvio, los estaba filmando, los periodistas no se acercaron pensando que estaban muy bien camuflados entre la ciudad y la poca naturaleza que había.

Ella lo abrazó por la cintura y él pasó sus brazos por encima de los de ella para mirarla y sonreír, acariciar su rostro, acomodar los mechones de pelo que invadían completamente desarmados el rostro de la mujer más hermosa que nunca hubiese visto. Se acercó lentamente a ella y un suave beso se escapó de sus fronteras para depositarse en la boca de una mujer prohibida, queriendo demostrar cosas que no estaba dispuesto a pensar de él mismo ni de nadie más en la vida. Queriendo actuar un amor que él no sentiría y se esforzaba en convencerse de eso.

No llegaría a amar jamás.

Ahora se acercó a su oído para susurrar algo:

Pensé que los periodistas eran más listos… - la hizo reír.

Eso les dejamos creer. – contestó y se le escapó una carcajada.

Nos vemos, si necesitas algo llámame. – dijo y se separó de ella para verla marcharse hacia el edificio que en poco tiempo conocería. La luz del sol lo iluminaba y apenas ella se marchó los fotógrafos no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre él, intentó esquivarlos al principio, pero fue imposible. - ¿Qué? – preguntó de mala gana. Pero ninguno preguntó nada, simplemente le tomaron más fotos y lo dejaron marcharse. Nunca fue de ese ambiente y no necesitaba todo ese circo profesional para darse cuenta que no soportaría tanta exposición, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo.

Más trabajo en su departamento encerrado entre paredes de papel que no lo dejaban moverse hasta que terminara esos pocos casos que tenía pendientes, y gracias a la gravedad, no tendría que terminarlos en un juzgado queriendo defender sus argumentos a muerte y ganarlos como siempre solía hacer. Por eso era tan buscado él y todos los que trabajaban con él por la excelencia que los había calificado durante toda la universidad. Ser los mejores no era una opción, era un deber en éste mundo de carreras para superarse en el que vivían.

Y luego, a las cuatro comenzó a preparar su bolso para entrenar, comiendo una fruta de camino. Haciéndose paso entre los pocos fotógrafos que aún seguían molestándolo, queriendo fingir una amabilidad que estaba demasiado sobreactuada y eso se notaba mucho; pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Era un deber que estaba obligado a cumplir hasta que pasaran un poco todo eso que lo estaba asfixiando.

Mil metros de entrada en calor, luego cuatro mil, después mil más, espalda, pecho, crol, mariposa, subacuatico, clavados, mariposa y más crol. Mil metros más, tres mil y cinco minutos de descanso. Hoy iba a ser un día pesado y al final del entrenamiento tener que bajar aún más su tiempo de lo que estaba acostumbrado, tener que exigirse el doble, gimnasio y salir a correr. Todo porque Katherine estaba teniendo un mal día luego de que los fotógrafos también la siguiesen a ella durante toda la tarde para preguntarle sobre el romance de su nadador estrella y una modelo a la que no soportaba solamente por su ambiente.

Pero no se quejaba porque nadar de esa manera era una terapia de lo más psicológica que pudo encontrar en todos sus años de vida, tranquilizarse sin tener que hablarlo con nadie, brazadas con toda su furia y patadas que lo impulsaban en la vida tanto como en el agua, respiraciones mal dadas que le quitaban medio pulmón, emociones encontradas en cada vista al techo del gimnasio en el que él entrenaba, él y una muchacha más que sí… Habían tenido varias noches, pero ella quiso ser algo más y ahí se terminó todo. Ella se casó y él siguió siendo el soltero codiciado de siempre.

Para, para un poco… Yo también tuve un día difícil y me estoy esforzando más que nunca. Pero esperá a que me tranquilice y que pueda respirar un poco más de aire. – le pidió exhausto.

Yo te voy a explicar algo, necesitas esforzarte mucho más que nunca y que ahora tengas fama y tengamos mucha más gente siguiéndonos no significa nada. ¡Así que diez segundos y seguimos! – gritó y se marchó al banco para buscar las cosas y darle de tomar agua.

¿Por qué ese mal humor? – preguntó sonriente.

¡Todo el día me estuvieron molestando con preguntas acerca de vos y Elena! Y yo no tengo porqué contestarlas. ¡Me molesta! Soy tu entrenadora, no tu mejor amiga. ¿No tenes amigos a los que les puedan preguntar? – gritó exasperada.

Kath yo ya terminé – le dijo Caroline, la nadadora – Me voy yendo.

Sí, estuviste bien hoy. – le dijo y se acercó al borde para hablar mejor con Damon.

Yo también estuve todo el día así… Pero vos me buscaste esto ¿qué podemos hacer? Esperar a que pasen las olimpiadas. Ahora por ejemplo, cuando salga de acá tengo que acompañarla a una sesión de fotos… ¡En Nueva York!

Te escucho y sé que siempre hay algo peor. – comentó con una sonrisa. – Bueno dale, seguí nadando. – gritó y sopló el silbato para que volviera a sumergir la cabeza bajo el agua y de nuevo a los mil, los quinientos, mil quinientos, dos mil.

Pero el entrenamiento terminó y se metió a las duchas para poder, con el agua caliente, calmar sus nervios y pensar que manejar hasta Nueva York sería desastroso a esa hora y tener que quedarse allí hasta la madrugada por tener que cumplir un rol excesivamente compulsivo en el cual acompañar a su "novia" a todas partes era lo único que tenía que hacer. Besarla, abrazarla, mirarla con deseo.

Se colocó un jean negro ajustado a sus piernas, unas Vans del mismo color y una camisa celeste, su campera de cuero estaba en el auto así que tendría que salir así y morirse de frío hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

Caminó solitario por allí viendo como un montón de deportistas también se marchaban para descansar en sus casas, acompañados de una familia que los amaba y que los recibía siempre… ¿El qué tenía? Una novia falsa. Mujeres juguetes. Y la única mujer en su vida que no lo recordaba.

¡Qué hermosa vida! ¿Verdad? La única mujer que de verdad le importaba no podía ni recordarlo, no sabía ni que existía… Y él lo único que hacía era intentar recordárselo todos los días, contarle siempre lo mismo, era una película que se repetía siempre en el mismo instante para dejarlo traumado y triste cada vez que se marchaba a su casa despechado.

Y aún no lograba entender porqué justo a su mamá le tuvo que suceder eso o por qué a él… ¿Justo a él? Había sufrido más que nadie desde pequeño con un papá que no estaba jamás en su casa y una mamá que muy pocas veces lo estaba, había crecido con distintas mujeres que lo cuidaron en toda su infancia y pocos momentos con su mamá que podía calificarlos como los mejores porque aún con una edad demasiado corta sabía todo lo que sufría ella con un marido que no estaba cuando lo necesitaba ni su esposa ni su hijo y que prefería internarse con papeles, números y mujeres clandestinas que no lograrían sacarle nada.

¿Entonces con qué modelo de padre crecer y aprender a amar a las mujeres? ¿Crecer con una mamá que vivía sufriendo por un hombre?

Prefería dejar eso de lado, evitar un dolor que lo consumiera porque ese era el concepto de amor que había logrado tener con los años. El amor era proporcional al dolor y viceversa. Y ya tenía demasiado dolor como para preocuparse el de una mujer que jamás lo entendería como necesitaba y que sólo se interesaría en esa relación que tenían, en demostrar amor y listo.

Tal vez no todo pasaba por ese lado.

Se encontró con Elena en su casa y, habiendo observado más de diez veces si había algún fotógrafo se subieron a su auto y comenzó a manejar hasta llegar a Nueva York, tomar un avión sería estúpido considerando que en poco tiempo llegaban allí más rápido de lo que tomaba todo el trabajo de chequear valijas, pasajes y esperar a un montón de pasajeros que se demoraban comprando regalos en los free shop.

¿Cuánto demora generalmente una sesión de fotos?

Depende cuántos cambios de ropa haya, maquillaje, escenarios, etc. Pueden durar una hora como pueden durar siete… Es todo muy relativo. – por dentro se maldijo… Podría llegar a estar siete horas en un estudio mirando como todos liberaban excitación al ver a una modelo cambiarse de ropa constantemente y que todo lo que se pusiera le quedaría a la maravilla.

Va a ser largo entonces. – comentó en un gruñido seco y siguió conduciendo, metiéndose por calles por las que había pasado más de una vez pero que ahora no tenía porqué recordar. Vivía en otra parte, alejado de todos esos suburbios apestosos que aparecían en las películas más taquilleras de los cines.

Acá es. – le indicó y estacionaron dentro de la playa de estacionamiento habiendo sido controlados por un guardia de seguridad que evidentemente, por la revista que tenía en sus manos, estaba al tanto del amor instantáneo que ellos tenían. Un amor que había tenido la desgracia de ser revelado en todos lados y que ahora no los dejaba en paz ni siquiera para dormir porque estaban día y noche inventando cosas sobre ellos que jamás se les habría ocurrido.

Bajaron ambos del auto y automáticamente por el instinto de la corriente se tomaron de la mano y una carga eléctrica le quemó el brazo al sentir el calor que emanaba toda ella. La emoción se le notaba, la felicidad no tanto. Todos la recibieron con un cariño admirable por cualquier persona a la que eso le importase, a él sinceramente le dio lo mismo. La llevaron al camarín y él se quedó con el bolso de Elena en sus brazos, sentado detrás de las cámaras, observando todas las cosas, una mesa con comida, cámaras de fotos y videocámaras de la última generación, definición, luces, profesionalidad. Todo eso se notaba en el ambiente en el que estaba metido y del que le gustaría salir corriendo rápidamente. Pero, para su hermosa suerte, esos fotógrafos no le sacarían fotos a él sino que Elena cumpliría su trabajo y dejaría que él estuviese escondido con su mirada fría y misteriosa, mirándola a ella. Siguiendo el papel que tenía que interpretar a la perfección.

La vio que salió cambiada, semidesnuda. Sujetador negro de encaje y jeans, tacos, zapatos, vestidos, más ropa que se iba sacando de encima al igual que las horas ¡Y demonios que faltaban demasiados cambios de ropa para su gusto!

Su musculatura estaba dura en una silla que le habían ofrecido, comía para pasar el tiempo y en un momento tuvo que ponerse un alto porque se volvería obeso si comía durante todo lo que duraba la sesión de fotos. Entonces fue cuando se detuvo a observarla con la determinación de un escultor.

Unas piernas largas que lo maravillaron, eran como el más largo valle de montañas que jamás había visto en su vida. Una tez bronceada del verano californiano, cabello castaño que ahora tenía ondas al caer por su espalda, tapando la mitad de ella… Haciéndola sonreír y conectando, de vez en cuando, ese chocolate antiguo y determinado que tenía en los ojos y que lo bañaron en un completo mar de éxtasis.

Se detuvo entonces en sus labios, delgados, finos, rotundos y acaramelados, haciendo juego con toda ella, hermosos a su manera y dignos de una pintura o, tal vez, de toda una exposición de arte dedicados a ellos.

Porque lo lindo era merecedor del arte profesional.

Y si su instinto no desarrollado del conocimiento de los sentimientos, no le fallaba, creyó que ella lo miraba con especulación y cariño. Pero no debía ser así… Esta relación que mantenían debía ser fría y sin cariño de por medio porque sino saldría lastimado. Sería herido de la peor manera y no habría nadie para curarlo porque ya no era un niño pequeño que tiene a su mamá cuando lo necesita o un papá con el que pueda hablar de mujeres. Ahora estaba solo en la vida con dos amigos que luego de la cena se habían marchado por diferentes rumbos a seguir con sus carreras y prepararse para las olimpiadas y él allí, entrenando a más no poder con una novia comercializada por televisión, una mamá que no lo recordaba y una cama por la que habían pasado más de cuatrocientas mujeres en toda su vida de las cuales no recordaba nada, sólo su nombre dicho y bañado de éxtasis.

Miró el reloj Rolex que tenía, aún faltaba demasiado, se perdió en el oro de su muñeca y recordó a sus patrocinadores, porqué hacía todo esto, porqué aún seguía esforzándose: porque tenía gente detrás de él que aún sabían que podría hacerlo, después de todo era la promesa en todos los canales deportivos, en el mundo olímpico… Era un norteamericano que quería demostrarle a todos lo lejos que había llegado con el peor pasado de todos y el peor futuro. Que lo único bueno que tenía, y que todos conocían, era el deporte.

Nada más.

Ah sí, una novia que lo amaba con todo su ser… O por lo menos por los próximos meses en los que serían la pareja enamorada del mundo y de la vida, con la claridad en la mirada de un amor que nacía a la vez que nacía el sol pero con la diferencia de que jamás oscurecía. Siempre quedaba encendido a todas horas…

Encendido en la televisión de miles de norteamericanos sonámbulos que no encuentran nada más interesante para observar a las cinco de la madrugada; ellos dos en las televisiones de todo el mundo, a todas horas, en distintos programas.

Increíble a donde había llegado por un simple baile y querer conocer a una mujer para intentar tener una ocupación esa noche; y ahora estaba negado a llevársela a la cama.

Por fin terminó esa tortura imponente de fotos y Elena volvió cambiada con decenas de bolsas bajo su brazo que él, como buen caballero y no por obligación, tomó y se las cargó como pudo para tener una mano disponible y abrazarla a ella.

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó estúpidamente.

Sí, ya terminé por fin…

¿Queres ir a comer algo a algún restaurante? – cuestionó sintiendo como ella moría de hambre por no haber comido nada en horas.

Sí, me parece perfecto. – respondió con una sonrisa y siguiéndole el paso rápido a él hasta su auto donde podrían esconderse y volver al silencio acordado entre ambos por la incomodidad de no saber qué decir o preguntar para no causar una crisis que tendría que ser escondida para seguir con lo suyo. La actuación.

Llegaron a un restaurante famoso, caro, vacío de gente a esa hora… Había muy poca gente y eso era lo más agradable en esos dos días. Por fin podían estar a solas sin nadie que les preguntara la vida y no los dejara disfrutar de una cena única entre dos personas que se "aman" de una forma tan imposible pero real.

Se la quedó mirando luego de que la moza se fuera con sus pedidos… Ella aún no creía que cualquier mujer que viese a Damon intentaría, con todo su arsenal de armas, abalanzarse sobre él y aún viendo que tenía compañía.

Es increíble el efecto que causas en las personas. – le dijo riendo. – En las mujeres en realidad.

¿Por qué? – preguntó contento de tener algo que hablar que los hiciera sentir cómodos.

¿De verdad me lo preguntas? ¡Todas las mujeres de éste lugar no dejan de mirarte desde que entramos! Y la camarera no solamente te miró, intentó seducirte… - comentó con una furia feliz. – De verdad que es increíble. – él sólo escondió su cabeza levantando sus hombros y dejó que la risa lo consumiera.

A vos también te miran… - comentó – No las mujeres, sino los hombres. Aunque las mujeres también, con envidia supongo.

¿No estás contento con esto no? – le preguntó. La miró cuestionándose a qué se refería.

Me da igual, después de todo sé que es lo mejor y lo más cercano que voy a tener a una relación en mucho tiempo. Digo, yo… Yo no nací para las relaciones y que la gente crea por primera vez en toda mi vida que no soy homosexual por no tener novia, me alegra en cierto punto. Y… También es un bien común por lo que siento que estoy dejando de lado todo lo malo que tengo para pensar y hacerle bien a alguien más. Así que, no es que no esté contento sino que no me molesta. – susurró sabiendo que sólo ella lo escucharía. - ¿Y vos cómo te sentís respecto a esto?

Es la primera vez que hago una cosa así y me siento demasiado mentirosa, no me gusta… Tengo "seguidoras" que están demasiado emocionadas con éste romance para tener que defraudarlas si en algún momento se llegan a enterar de la verdad. Entonces… No es lo más cómodo que hice en mi vida. Pero sí, es un bien común después de todo y mientras ninguno de los dos sienta algo más, todo va a salir bien ¿no?

Sí. – contestó terminando la conversación al ver que la camarera se acercaba con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro mirándolo solamente a él y sintiéndose muy incómodo para ser verdad.

La ruidosa noche de Nueva York los envolvía en el camino de regreso a casa, debatiéndose si dejarla a ella allí o quedarse en su casa ya que un montón de fotógrafos los seguían devuelta creyéndose reyes del silencio y de la invisibilidad.

Lo mejor era que no, no forzar las cosas a un punto que de verdad resultara actuado para todos… Porque eso era, muchos besos para que todas las cámaras los estuviesen viendo. Muchos más de los que cualquier otra pareja se da cuando los observan.

Volvió a acompañarla como tenía la costumbre y se quedó parado allí mientras la veía entrar con un casto beso que había depositado en sus labios y que, aceptara o no, lo había hecho sonreír de una manera tan hermosa como nunca lo había hecho y también, a pesar de haber sido la noche más larga de su vida, una luz lo estaba iluminando sabiendo que verdaderamente la había pasado bien. Riendo y acompañándola a hacer cosas que jamás había pensado. Era genial tener alguien que lo acompañara también a él y que lo apoyara…

Porque tal vez no era mentira todo lo que creía acerca de Elena.

Tal vez esto pudiese llegar a involucrarlo más de lo que se había permitido.

Paró en seco sus movimientos ¿involucrarse más? Era la primera ley prohibida en su vida. Jamás involucrarse de más porque podía llegar a doler y a defraudar.

Condujo hasta llegar a su casa y se tumbó en la cama a dormir cansado, sin pensar en nada con una manzana en la mano y la melancolía en la otra ¿alguna vez había tenido una novia?

Nunca.

Recordó toda su secundaria y las ofertas de todas las chicas para ser sus novias habían llovido… ¡Ellas le preguntaban a él! Pero ese no rotundo siempre estaba presente y luego se besaba con cualquiera para demostrarles a todos que no era homosexual, que le gustaban las mujeres porque esos rumores constantes de él lo tenían cansado.

Así se durmió, melancólico de la universidad y la secundaria que jamás pudo disfrutar y una carrera que estaba viviendo ahora. Una mamá con alzhéimer, una vida catastrófica y una novia demasiado hermosa.

Lo bueno y lo malo.


	2. Amenazas sentimentales

Hoy era entrenamiento en el gimnasio, Katherine estaba en las piletas con Caroline y él allí corriendo como un demonio que lleva el diablo en la cinta aumentando cada vez más su velocidad. A su lado, Jenna en las máquinas y Ric… Bueno él estaba en un torneo de tenis jugando por él, por Jenna, por todos los que amaba para poder triunfar en las olimpiadas y que todos apostaran cada vez más por él.

Igual ya tenía la gente suficiente después de todo.

Estaba por tener un colapso nervioso si su amiga seguía mirándolo de aquella forma y no se atrevía a hablar porque ya no lo soportaba más. Comprendía perfectamente todo lo que planeaba decirle pero no iba a ser ella la que preguntara, esperaría a que él sólo y los nervios actuaran y comentara todo, sin la necesidad de tener que mover la boca y persuadirlo.

Pero tampoco estaba listo para ceder así no más porque en su mente estaban los recuerdos de la última semana que compartió fingiendo un noviazgo del que todavía no le había explicado nada a sus mejores amigos y sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar pero no era ahora ese momento… No cuando había pasado simplemente una semana, ella ahora estaba de viaje en Europa promocionando y desfilando, él seguía en los Estados Unidos entrenando como un desgraciado que extraña a su novia a todo momento. O eso era lo que todos los programas comentaban de ambos porque no era tan así, no se llamaban, ni siquiera se preguntaban cómo estaban… Una sola vez a ella se le ocurrió hacerlo y él jamás contestó porque fue el domingo justamente cuando se lo dijo y no era el mejor día para intentar hablar con él.

Si había un día en el que nadie tenía que molestarlo era el domingo cuando pasaba todo el día con su madre intentando de todas las malditas maneras hacer que recordara quién era y por qué estaba allí con ella.

Estaba perdido mirando por la ventana toda la ciudad desde ese quinto piso de la enorme manzana para los entrenamientos de los jugadores que iban a viajar a las olimpiadas. Nadadores, jugadores de voley, fútbol, tenis, hockey, ping pong, lanzadores de bala, acróbatas, de todo y él simplemente pensaba en él y en lo que estaba haciendo. Ya ni siquiera había tiempo para Jenna, para su mamá, para nadie.

Parecía como que pensaba en tirarse por el vidrio, atravesarlo y caer parado en la calle; sobrevivir a una tragedia más en su vida… Jenna lo miraba y era una imagen jamás antes descubrida por el hombre encontrar a alguien tan fuera de si mismo, observar el interior y exterior para cuestionárselo todo lo que no lo cuestionaba a él primero y saber qué hacer con su vida, qué decisión equivocada tomar.

Porque así actuaba Damon, pensaba demasiado y a la hora de actuar lo hacía mal para defraudarlos a todos y saber que así se alejarían de él y lo dejarían en paz. Así necesitaba estar él, en paz.

La famosa Elena Gilbert. – dijo sobresaltándola. - ¿Quién iba a decir no? Alguien como yo, con una modelo famosa de novios. O quién diría que yo iba a estar de novio. No sé qué es menos creíble para los que me conocen… Todo el mundo hablando de mí, todo el día, a todo momento. Seguidores que ahora me apoyan y saben que voy a ganar, todo el mundo apoyándome. Y todo por salir con una modelo… Es todo muy raro Jenna, me molesta demasiado tener periodistas todo el día en la puerta de mi casa y cada vez que se me ocurre hacer un movimiento, sale en las revistas.

Es ser famoso…

De la manera en la que nunca busqué serlo. – contestó agobiado. – Me está matando no poder tener la privacidad que necesito…

Lo que te está matando, querido amigo, es no poder tener a una mujer en tu cama. – le dijo bromeando con él.

Lo que me está matando es no poder visitar a mi mamá en paz. – contestó enojado parando la cinta y yéndose a las máquinas. – Es tener que llegar completamente de incógnito, tener que entrar por atrás para que nadie me moleste. Dar mil vueltas y perder a todos los fotógrafos ¿te pensas que me gusta eso? Lo odio completamente, ayer llegué y pude estar una hora de todas las vueltas que tuve que dar con el auto para que me dejaran en paz. Necesito mi privacidad y mi anonimato…

¿Y si ganas qué pensas que va a pasar? ¿Qué no te van a seguir? Si ganas vas a ser el nadador estrella, la revelación, todo el mundo te va a seguir y ahora el doble… Vos elegiste esto y sabes que incluso ahora podes cortarlo y que no pase nada, seguir teniendo a toda esa gente ¿por qué no lo haces? ¿No sos Damon Salvatore? ¿No sos el que hace y desase como quiere? ¿O hay algo más que te impide hacerlo? – la miró, sabía a dónde quería llegar. – Decímelo, dale. – sacó toda esa fiereza de él para contestarle.

No, no hay nada más que me impida hacerlo… Con la excepción de que firmé un contrato que me impide hacerlo y que necesito más fama todavía. No todos somos vos, yo empecé siendo nadie y no quise comprar nada.

Yo también empecé de abajo…

Pero la suerte estuvo de tu lado, el hockey es uno de los deportes más populares empezando porque se juega en equipo. Yo nado, nadie es fanático de la natación, no pasan las competencias por televisión. Yo… Yo tengo que hacer todo esto para llamar la atención y tener un público en las olimpiadas ¿sino qué hago?

Damon…

El tema es que a mí nadie me entiende, Jenna. – finalizó marchándose de allí con su bolso y ningún tipo de ganas de seguir entrenando. Sabía que Katherine iba a enojarse mucho con él cuando fuera a buscarlo y no lo encontrara allí en el gimnasio para evaluar sus tiempos y mucho más cuando Jenna le diga que se fue por un ataque de egoísmo y de caprichos, lo sabía pero no le importó lo suficiente como para volver con el auto, estacionar y entrar nuevamente al gimnasio. Simplemente salió huyendo como las ratas de todos los pensamientos que tenía y montones de periodistas deportivos intentaron que bajara el vidrio para darles alguna entrevista, él simplemente optó por el silencio para su mejor meditación… Hablar cuando aún no sabía qué decir podría ser la peor decisión que un humano pudiera tomar en éste mundo en el que cualquier palabra era tomada con diversidades de sentidos según lo que convenía.

Escucharon que le gritaban el nombre de Elena y él aceleró más a fondo, debía disculparse con ella por no haber respondido su mensaje… Ella quería llevarse bien después de todo y comenzar con algunas charlas no era mala idea, pero ahora si tan sólo la llamaba le tiraría todo el mal humor en la cara y no sería nada bueno, no si quería dar una buena imagen de él y dejar de lado por primera vez sus caprichos.

Llegó a aquella pradera alejada del mundo completo, llegó a aquel lugar que quizás cinco personas conocían y del que nadie se animaba a dar información por miedo a que lo civilizaran como un lugar más, quitándole la vida y lo verde para hacer algún centro comercial enorme, dejando de lado aquella porción de aire puro que relajaba con tan sólo mirarlo.

Se sentó en el medio de aquella llanura tan depresiva pero que lo hacía feliz porque por fin encontraba algo que lo comprendiera en el silencio de una armonía cantada por la naturaleza que lo acompañaba siempre en su vida, un bosque tan pequeño en plena ciudad que era imposible, era una obra de literatura de lo más fantasiosa aquel bosque allí…

¿Qué debía hacer con su vida? Se preguntó indeciso.

"_Darle una oportunidad a éste amor fingido que estás teniendo… Pero tenes miedo ¿o no? Siempre tuviste miedo de encontrar una chica como Elena, alguien que sabes que te puede llegar a cambiar el mundo y hacerte esa persona que era como tu mamá, que dio todo esperando nada y la defraudaron ¿o me equivoco?" _Le dijo esa voz en su interior, el karma, la realidad lo golpeaba pero desde adentro.

Se acarició el cabello pero bajó las manos al sentir al viento hacerlo por él y dejar que verdaderamente se relajara ante esa suave caricia proporcionada por una mujer que lo comprendía… Así lo hacía su madre. Le acariciaba el pelo hasta dormirlo, era mejor que la droga o el alcohol, lo enternecía ese gesto que tenía para con él cada vez que lo encontraba triste o de mal humor. Lo ayudaba con cada sonrisa que le daba porque si había algo que su mamá le había enseñado era a ser fuerte y a no rendirse ante la primera negación.

Si su mamá no le hubiese negado eso, hoy no sería lo que era.

Entonces se formulaba nuevamente la pregunta ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Cortar todo, decir que no iba a funcionar y alargarlo un par de semanas más para luego echarle la culpa a la prensa por presionarlos demasiado. Echarse él la culpa y que todos creyeran que fue el estúpido que dejó ir a la mujer más hermosa de todos los Estados Unidos por la diversión de una noche pasajera, arruinar todo como solía hacer… O seguir, seguir los siete meses que tenía que durar todo. Seguir y soportar esa fama repentina que le estaban dando, esa exhausta persecución constante de medios detrás de él para pedirle que le dijeran algo que él jamás entendería porque no sabía qué querían. Darles esa novedad que todos estaban buscando pero que él todavía no sabía a qué se referían.

Tomó su teléfono, Katherine lo estaba llamando como una desquiciada… Se había enterado. Quizás lo mejor que podría haber hecho hubiese sido tirar el teléfono y no atender a nadie, pero él era Damon, no tomaba las buenas decisiones… Eso lo hacía otro.

¿Qué? – preguntó cansado en un grito que fue devuelto con otro.

¡Cómo qué! ¡Te estoy buscando por todos lados, le pregunto a Jenna y me dice que te fuiste! ¿Qué te atacó? Te conviene volver acá enseguida y ponerte a entrenar como un estúpido y nadar todo lo que te pida que nades porque si la fama ésta te pone así, no es problema mío Damon. – le grito aturdiéndolo.

No.

¿No qué? – la estaba cansando y ella no era parte de ese tipo de jueguitos.

No pienso volver. Me tomo el día, suerte.

¡Damon! No sé qué habrá pasado entre vos y Elena, no sé si estás así porque hace tiempo no te acostas con ninguna mujer o no sé qué es lo que te pasa… Pero estás poniendo mucho en juego comportándote así y no pienso perder por los caprichos de un nene de siete años que toma las peores decisiones que alguien puede tomar. Tomate el día si queres, pero cuando vuelvas mañana no sabes todo lo que vas a tener que entrenar y te lo aviso desde ahora. – le gritó colgando el teléfono y dejándolo casi sordo, modificando la calma del lugar, pájaros salieron volando de los árboles por el grito que modificó todo el ambiente.

De esa charla no pudo sacar nada coherente que lo ayudara a saber qué hacer, Katherine sólo mandaba, hacía y deshacía a su gusto… Quizás por eso se entendían tan mal, eran demasiado iguales como para llevarse bien. Ella era una mujer, él un hombre que definitivamente no estaban predestinados a cruzarse ningún día de mal humor o nada podría salir sin vida de ese enfrentamiento de caracteres en el que palabras cordiales serían lo último que se diría.

Ya varias veces se enfrentaron de mal humor y estaba muy seguro que las cosas eran como todos las esperaban en una pelea de ellos dos. Recordarlo justo en éste momento le sacó una sonrisa… Si bien con Katherine había pasado muchos momentos, podía llegar a decir que la apreciaba en cierto modo, jamás le tendría cariño de ninguna manera, pero podría llegar a decirse que le tenía el cariño que un niño le tiene a un ídolo, algo demasiado estúpido a veces, pero era así. Después de todo ella le enseñó todo lo que le faltaba para nadar como un profesional y él también le enseñó cosas que los ayudaron a ambos… Más de una fueron las veces que se emborracharon juntos y llegaron caminando a sus casas sin recordar quiénes eran ni porqué estaban así.

Ella también tenía un pasado oscuro que muchas veces le confesó que jamás iba a olvidar por más que los años pasaran y conociera gente que le sacara buenos momentos para también tener en su memoria.

Todos tenían ese pasado oscuro que los atormentaba y no los dejaba ser. Y tal vez el de él era uno de los peores que cualquier persona se pudiese imaginar… Algo que no quería recordar y estaba obligado a no hacerlo porque no podía derrumbarse, no ahora que era su mejor momento.

Ponerse a llorar ahora sería ofrecer la peor parte de él y entonces sí que no lo dejarían en paz jamás y se pondrían a averiguar todo su pasado, cada parte de su presente y hasta llegarían a meterse en su mente para saber cuál podría ser su futuro. Eso hacían los medios de Estados Unidos y el mundo entero, controlaban, se metían en la mente de la gente para convencerlos de todo y hacer lo que ellos quisieran que hagan y así tener esclavos que no entendían nada de su condición de esclavos.

Pero así era.

Y se volvía a formular incontables veces la misma pregunta, con distintas respuestas que no lo llevaban a nada porque no se animaba a reaccionar ante lo que su mente le decía. A sentir qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

En diez minutos salís, Elena. – le dijeron los del desfile. Se retocó el maquillaje, la ropa, caminó con los tacos… Estaba perfecta y, como siempre, con esa sonrisa confiada que adornaba su rostro.

Así que ahora salís con un nadador… ¿Y Stefan? – preguntó Bonnie - ¿Ya no lo queres más?

Lo superé, que es distinto. – respondió mirándola…

¿De verdad estás saliendo con ese nadador Elena? No te noto feliz y él no tiene un pasado muy limpio que digamos según lo que se dice.

Ninguno de los que habla tiene la verdad de lo que se dice, lo quiero… Lo conozco hace poco pero lo quiero. – quería su forma de mentir en estos momentos. ¿Cómo se puede querer a alguien que se conoce hace menos de dos semanas?

¿Estás segura de eso? Soy tu mejor amiga y sabes que a mí no tenes porque mentirme…

Bonnie, estoy bien con él en serio. Un día voy a presentártelo si coincidimos en algún lugar…

¿No está acá? ¿Dónde se supone que está? ¿En tu cama durmiendo? – comentó divertida, sacándole una sonrisa.

Está entrenando para las olimpiadas…

¿Lo vas a acompañar a Londres en las olimpiadas?

Sí, tengo que hacerlo… Es mi novio Bonnie. El no es Stefan.

No lo conozco, no puedo decirte si él no es como era Stefan. – contestó ella marchándose del camarín dejándola sentada en la silla esperando a que la llamen para salir, su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su cartera y corriendo fue a buscarlo. - ¿Hola?

Hola… - dijo él del otro lado – Llamaba para… Para… Pedirte perdón por no haber contestado el mensaje que me mandaste ayer. Es que… Los domingos no son un buen día y sinceramente yo no tenía ganas de hacer mucho. – se excusó él apenado del otro lado, Elena sintió el viento que corría allí y podía sentir hasta su mejilla congelada.

No importa, no hay problema Damon. – contestó con una sonrisa.

Me enteré que hoy estabas en un desfile, bueno en realidad vos me lo dijiste en ese email que me mandaste con todo tu cronograma de éste mes. – le dijo - ¿Ya desfilaste?

No, en diez minutos salgo ¿vos estás entrenando? – ahora sí que parecían una pareja de verdad.

Me tomé un respiro. – contestó cortante – Decidí no volver por hoy, necesitaba… Pensar. – agregó – Bueno, creo que mejor cuelgo así no te interrumpo más en el desfile. Suerte. – le deseó con todo su corazón, palabras que Stefan jamás le dijo.

Gracias… - susurró ella colgando la llamada y llevándose una mano al corazón por la emoción de que un hombre que no conocía, la tratara mejor que ese con el que estuvo de novia más tiempo del que de verdad tendrían que haber estado.

Salió a la pasarela y eran muchos flases iluminando su rostro, con ropa de una marca que desde que empezó la había elegido para que la modele ella, vestidos, jeans, ropa interior. El cuerpo que tenía era digno de envidiar y algo que muchos hombres deseaban y quizás más ahora que estaba de novia con un nadador con el mejor cuerpo que jamás hubiese visto en su vida, con una sonrisa capaz de enganchar a cualquier soltera permanente y unos ojos… Esos ojos eran la perdición de cualquier ser humano con un poco de cordura para admitir que eran hermosos en todo el significado de la palabra. Eran algo imposible de definir con palabras de una simple estudiante de medicina que por motivos de su carrera tuvo que abandonar el estudio y dedicarse a desfilar en todas las pasarelas del mundo. Viajar y viajar para todos lados con un novio que jamás la entendió y con el que ella amó más de lo que se había permitido, ¿enamorarse de alguien que no la amaba? Algo demasiado común ¿no? Parecía una adolescente estúpida detrás de un hombre que no iba a darle todo lo que ella esperaba. Que sus proyectos de vida fueron escondidos bajo una manta de lealtad y amor comprando que poco a poco se fue deshilachando hasta quedar eso que era el verdadero Stefan, el que nunca nadie conoció porque él si que era buen actor.

De ahí había aprendido a mentir tan bien quizás, otro novio no había tenido y los que jugaron a ser sus novios fueron en secundaria… Algo que había dejado atrás hace tiempo.

Stefan le había prometido la vida misma y ella en aquel momento no había caído en que eso nadie jamás podría cumplirlo; si lo hubiese sabido se habría dado cuenta al instante la cantidad de mentiras disfrazadas de verdades que le estaba vendiendo en su corazón.

Pero tampoco era por defender a Damon, a él lo conocía mucho menos como para saber quién era en realidad y qué buscaba, simplemente era un nadador con los ojos más preciosos que nunca en su vida vio. Alguien que la había llamado y le había deseado suerte sinceramente, sin ningún pedido detrás de esas palabras.

Evidentemente no era Stefan.

Ya con el simple hecho de llamarla y no pedirle nada era motivo suficiente para saber que Damon era mucho mejor que Stefan.

También para darse cuenta que era una mujer despechada a la que un hombre lastimó demasiado sin causas ni motivos como para hacerlo, nada más quería jugar un poco con ella e investigar cuánto puede sufrir una mujer y aguantar los desprecios de alguien que de verdad no valía la pena.

Bien, qué buen momento para recordar todo aquello. En el medio de una pasarela con el publico francés viéndola mover sus largas piernas a través de ese camino de quince metros en el que tenía que vender las temporadas que venían, las modas, era tan comercial su trabajo que a veces lo odiaba… Tenía que buscar la manera de convencer a toda la población de que aquello era lo que tenía que ponerse, usarlo, amarlo hasta el punto de tener dos prendas en su placard sólo porque ella lo usaba.

Esa era la peor parte de todo.

Saber que todo lo que hacía era cuestionado por la sociedad y que cualquier adolescente querría hacer lo que ella hacía sólo por querer imitarla, eso la obligaba a tener que comportarse bien ante el mundo y renunciar a una adolescencia que nunca vivió y de la cual jamás sacaría provecho de nada. Fue la típica adolescente que debía comportarse bien para que el día de mañana nadie rebuscara en su pasado cosas que podrían hacerle mal.

Claro que con Stefan era suficiente, si tan sólo alguien se enterara de todo lo malo que significó para su vida.

Debía olvidarlo y cambiarse, volver a salir e impresionar a todos para, reitero, vender esa ropa sin criterio que intentaban comercializar en el mundo entero y si sólo modelos la usaban entonces todos las usarían.

Once de la noche y por fin terminaba ese desfile lleno de fatiga por parte de todos, era el momento de volver al hotel y descansar para al otro día salir rumbo a Roma, Italia y luego volver a casa. Descansar y volver a esa vida rutinaria y falsa que ahora mantenía.

Elena… Un periodista quiere hablar con vos ¿lo dejo pasar?

¿Uno solo?

Sí, uno.

Sí, dejalo. – contestó ella mientras terminaba de cambiarse y de sacarse el maquillaje… Una mujer que creía haber visto antes entró con una grabadora y una cámara de fotos.

Hola, Elena… ¿Día difícil?

Bastante, agotador diría yo. – una entrevista armada con improvisación, genial.

Soy de la revista Vogue y quería hacerte preguntas sobre tu nuevo noviazgo…

¿Vogue? Hablé con ellos ayer, arreglamos que apenas vuelva a Estados Unidos teníamos una entrevista… - comentó insegura - ¿Quién sos? Decíme ya quién sos o te juro que de acá no te vas sin una denuncia en la policía. – la chica la miró con el miedo presente en los ojos de una locura que la estaba condenando.

Yo estuve con Damon una noche y fue la mejor de toda mi vida… Yo me enamoré de él con una noche y lo busqué y jamás respondió a nada de lo que le dije ¿y vos apareces y te pones de novia con él? ¿Quién sos flaca? Yo a Damon lo amo. – en un momento creyó que iba a amenazarla con algo y el miedo se hizo presente en toda la habitación…

Yo… Vos tenes que hablar con Damon… - quiso gritar pero hasta que ella no sacara la mano de su bolsillo no pensaba hacer nada…

¿Te pensas que soy estúpida? El me ama, evita enamorarte de él porque vas a sufrir… Yo te aviso. – y esto era lo que podía llegar a provocar Damon en las mujeres por una sola noche. Hermoso a lo que tendría que enfrentarse. Para su suerte, y agradeció que la tenía, la chica se marchó sin decir nada ni cometer ninguna locura por un Damon que había logrado enamorarla con unas caricias descomunales por el cuerpo de una mujer que, seguramente, habría elegido al azar en un bar conocido por todo el mundo pero en el que a él nadie lo conocía ni sabía lo que hacía por las noches.

Viajó atemorizada por lo que había sucedido en el camarín, una chica que Damon había tenido una noche se había enamorado perdidamente de él y lo reclamaba como suyo y lo más probable es que Damon ni siquiera se acuerde de quién era ella.

Tomó su teléfono y lo llamó desesperada sin importarle que allá era de madrugada y que él estaría durmiendo para al otro día seguir entrenando como esclavo, nadando sin parar en una pileta interminable.

Hola. – contestó él evidentemente despierto.

¿Estabas durmiendo?

No, no puedo dormirme. – contestó cansado - ¿Qué hora es allá?

Tarde. – el miedo le hacía temblar la voz…

Ah… - ¿para qué lo había llamado? - ¿Cómo estuvo el desfile? – de algo tenía que hablarle. Y otra vez se enterneció con ese gesto.

Bien, fue como el del año pasado… No hubo muchas innovaciones, pero fue singular.

Creo que sos la primera persona que usa singular para describir algo, interesante. – si él supiera la sonrisa que le había sacado.

¿Qué haces el miércoles?

¿Tenes planes? – cuestionó divertido.

Depende de lo que hagas… - bromeó misteriosa.

Lo de siempre, trabajar y entrenar ¿vos?

Llegó a la mañana al aeropuerto y pensé que…

¿Queres que te vaya a buscar y desayunemos?

Quizás ¿vos queres? – ahora sí estaba volviendo a comportarse como una niña adolescente que lograba que el chico más lindo y popular del colegio se fijase en ella.

Déjame ver, mis opciones son: trabajar y entrenar o ir a buscarte al aeropuerto, llevarte a desayunar y que pasemos el día juntos. Está difícil… - suspiró profundamente en medio de una sonrisa - ¿A qué hora llegas?

A las diez de la mañana ¿me vas a buscar?

¿Soy tu novio no?

Sí, tenía razón ahora era su novio y esa clase de comportamientos estaban obligados a tener… Elijah le dijo que tenía que estar todo el tiempo con él, eso estaban haciendo: no despegarse ni siquiera quince minutos del otro porque eso significaría que se crearan nuevos y cientos de rumores acerca de una separación, infidelidades, cuentos inventados y no estaba en su mejor momento para otra separación.

Aunque claro, esta no dolería porque a Damon no lo amaba.

¿Hablabas con tu novio? – le preguntó Bonnie al ver que guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo y se disponía a seguir leyendo el libro que reposaba en sus piernas.

Sí… - contestó perdida - ¿Por qué?

¿De verdad lo amas Elena?

Bonnie, lo quiero todavía falta mucho para llegar a amarlo ¿por qué desconfías así de mí?

De vos no es de quien desconfío, de él lo hago… Y quizás lo que quiero es que no sufras, que lo conozcas bien. Dos meses es muy poco tiempo para conocer a alguien.

Ya lo sé Bonnie, pero lo estoy intentando… En algún momento tengo que superar lo de Stefan y abrirme a conocer nuevas personas. Pasaron siete meses de eso y los sufrí demasiado, es mi momento, necesito a alguien más y Damon es quien me saca una sonrisa…

Sí, vi tu cara de felicidad mientras hablabas con él. Sólo quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar para contarme cualquier cosa que tengas para contarme y si no confío en él es porque de las que estamos acá, diez juran haberse acostado con él. ¡Diez! ¡Somos veinte! – exclamó alterada.

Pero él ahora está conmigo…

¡Cinco de ellas juran que él tenía novia cuando se acostó con ellas! – rió ante esa mentira, Damon juró jamás haber tenido una novia porque no servía para ello.

Yo no confío en ellas Bonnie… Somos veinte y confío en una sola, y sos vos.

Sólo no te enamores rápido, conócelo y ante cualquier cosa siempre voy a estar yo y nuestros guardaespaldas para amenazarlo ¿si? – ella sí se ganaba el título de mejor amiga.

Ahora le permitieron perderse por la ventana y a lo lejos, si sus ojos y la oscuridad no le fallaban, podía ver un mar celeste… El mediterráneo si era que estaba bien ubicada en su mapa mental. Un mar que le hicieron ver los ojos de Damon disfrazados allí, escondidos en lo más profundo, perdiéndose en su esencia masculina y sus ojos celestes presentes en todo momento y hasta en un mar que la tranquilizaba, que le hacía olvidar que horas antes había sido víctima de una amenaza sentimental que, casualmente, era provocada por los ojos de Damon y todo su poder.

Y mirándolo a él a la distancia y al mar mediterráneo, se quedó dormida.

Bañada por un mar celeste.


	3. Suerte y crisis

Una rueda de prensa en éste momento era lo último que necesitaba porque sabría que todos lo único que harían sería preguntarle cosas sobre Elena y él no quería responder eso, estaba para otra cosa allí.

Estaba para desafiar a todos y hacerles saber que él iba a ganarles a todos los competidores, que estaba entrenando para ser el mejor y eso todos ya lo sabían… Sus entrenamiento a partir de que comenzó a salir con Elena los empezaron a televisar y, aunque la mayoría de los periodistas no fuesen de canales deportivos, había varios que sí lo eran a la hora de sacarle fotos a la salida del polideportivo cuando salía completamente muerto de frío, con el pelo mojado y andando en su auto lentamente para responder con una sonrisa fingida todas sus dudas acerca de algo que no tenía porqué tener dudas ¿o sí? Actuaban bien, iban a desayunar, salían juntos a cenar, cines, compras, él la acompañaba a sesiones de fotos y se negaba a que ella lo viese entrenar porque iba a morir de aburrimiento.

¿Así debía ser una pareja o no?

Claro, el tema era que él no tenía ni idea de qué era una pareja ni de cómo actuaba.

Hoy a las cinco, en las oficinas del polideportivo. Representante de Elena, ella, vos y yo. ¿Escuchaste? – le dijo mientras se hacían presentes entre la prensa y se sentaban allí.

Sí. – respondió escueto a cualquier otro tipo de cuestiones.

¡Damon, Damon! – levantó uno la mano ansioso por comenzar a preguntar.

Antes de comenzar, Damon no va a hablar de cuestiones sobre su vida privada ni nada que lo pueda comprometer a él y mucho menos a Elena, son cuestiones profesionales solamente las que hoy se van a hablar y no aceptamos ninguna pregunta que no vaya referida a las olimpiadas. – dijo Katherine muy calculadora, ese tono que siempre usaba para los negocios. – Ahora sí, ¿preguntas?

¿Cómo te estás preparando para las olimpiadas?

Entrenando e intentando bajar mi propio tiempo y el de los mejores nadadores del mundo lo máximo que pueda sin tener que esforzarme mucho porque voy a llegar demasiado cansado, sino, a las olimpiadas.

¿Fuiste alguna vez a otras olimpiadas?

Sí, dos veces más pero esta es la primera vez que tengo oportunidades de sobresalir y ganar.

Además de que ahora sos repentinamente famoso por salir con una súper modelo. – dijo uno desde el fondo provocando una risa confiable en todos.

Además de eso, claro está. ¿Algo más?

¿Tenes alguna cábala antes de entrenar? ¿Algo que te dé suerte? – su mamá, claro estaba, pensar en su mamá pero eso no podía decirlo.

Tengo un collar, una cadena de oro muy diminuta que me regalaron mis mejores amigos para mi cumpleaños, antes de meterme a la pileta o de entrenar me la sacó y la aprieto fuerte en mi mano… Si eso cuenta como cábala…

Calculo que cuenta ¿pero no hay nada más?

¿Ustedes quieren llegar a Elena? - les seguía el juego.

Nosotros no podíamos nombrarla, pero ya que vos lo hiciste, sí.

Todavía no hay ninguna cábala que tenga con ella, en realidad la única que tengo es la de la cadena de oro pero… ¡Ah sí! Todos los días, a la mañana, me manda un mensaje que dice "suerte" y yo se lo contesto igual. Creo que es una buena manera de levantarse todos los días… Con alguien que queres deseándote suerte. – un brillo se le notó en la mirada y todos se quedaron impresionados, si eso no era amor entonces ya nada tenía sentido.

¿Te va a acompañar a las olimpiadas? – preguntaron.

Hasta ahora esa es la idea ¿por qué?

Donaron 500.000 preservativos para las noches de las olimpiadas… - abrió los ojos maliciosamente, él sería el que iba a usarlos.

¿Tantos? Eso supera muchos años anteriores. – contestó. - ¿Qué tienen que ver esas dos preguntas con Elena?

¡Oh vamos! La noche precompetencia ¿no te suena? ¡Todas las mujeres de las olimpiadas anteriores dijeron que eras el que más los usaba!

Tengo una buena reputación entonces. – respondió divertido.

¿Elena qué opina acerca de esa reputación?

Dijimos que nada sobre vida personal… - interrumpió Katherine.

No, déjalos, está bien… Digamos que, a ver cómo expresarme, es el pasado después de todo. Ella es la primer novia que tengo y me cambió mucho, creo que ambos lo hicimos y siempre que alguien te cambia es para bien. Así que evitamos hablar de mi pasado y hasta ahora vamos bien así.

¿Estás enamorado?

Esa pregunta es muy fuerte para contestar a un mes de relación ¿no?

¿No eran dos meses?

Bueno sí, dos.

¿Qué más le preguntaron?

Cosas sobre Elena, todo en su vida profesional se basaba en torno a ella desde que habían hecho ese acuerdo todo giraba en torno a ella, hasta su mente que no era capaz de dejarlo en paz ni un solo minuto para poder pensar en algo más que no fuese ella y las competencias.

Era como que su vida ya dejaba de ser suya para ser también de Elena, y esperaba con toda sus fuerzas que a ella le sucediese lo mismo cada vez porque sino era el único estúpido que renunciaba a su vida y a su carrera por ella, por una relación de mentira que lo estaba asfixiando cada vez más con gente que quería saber todo de él y toda su rutina. Cada cosa que hacía giraba en torno a por qué, dónde, cuándo, cómo y con quién y que le hicieran tantas preguntas sin conocer el significado y que lo inventaran, eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Que todos se preocuparan más por una relación ¿pero lo conocían no? ¿A eso era a lo que quería llegar? Sí, evidentemente era a eso y lo había logrado perfectamente.

Tampoco era que se estaba quejando de tener que hacer eso con Elena, ella era… Elena era… Una buena persona. E imaginarse que podría llegar a pensar en algo más con ella lo mataba porque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a lastimarla y por primera vez en toda su vida, no quería lastimarla, no a ella que no se lo merecía.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en la rueda de prensa respondiendo cosas diversas, Elena, él, las olimpiadas, todo acerca de eso y estaba bien, no era algo incómodo aunque sabía que Katherine quería matarlo por haber desobedecido su primer orden sobre Elena en la prensa.

Ella lo miraba fijamente y estaba a punto de acuchillarlo en el silencio de tantas verdades que estaba dispuesta a decir en menos de diez segundos… Subió el vidrio que los separaba del chofer y lo miró con un rojo vivo ardiéndole en los ojos que significaba la muerte.

Yo no sé qué es lo que te pasa últimamente, pero desde que conociste a esa modelito barata estás hecho un estúpido. – comentó. – Y déjame terminar… - le indicó levantando el dedo anular – Te conviene volver a quien eras antes porque esto no va a durar mucho y ambos lo sabemos, me quiero imaginar que no te enamoraste o que ni siquiera te gusta ¿Es así Damon?

¿Te molesta? Hasta donde yo sabía vos eras mi entrenadora solamente, estuvimos juntos varias noches ¿y qué? ¿Esto te molesta? ¿Te molesta que haya alguien más con quien me pueda acostar todas las noches y no seas vos? – sabía que le dio en el peor lugar en el que se le puede dar a una mujer que se acostumbró a tener todo a su antojo.

Quiero que escuches solamente una cosa, a como sigas así de estúpido vas a perder las olimpiadas y nadie más en toda tu vida se va a acordar de quién sos. Ni siquiera Elena. Te aviso solamente para que ahora no te creas más de lo que fuiste. – se dio vuelta y bajó del auto para entrar con su caminata sensual al edificio donde Elena los estaba esperando.

Hola. – con un saludo formal se presentó ante esa reunión de cuatro que tenía pinta de ser demasiado seria para lo que se imaginó que sería - ¿Para qué es ésta reunión?

Con Elena necesitábamos hablar de las olimpiadas… - expresó su representante… - ¿Cómo son?

Son competencias pero creo que no te referís a eso ¿no? ¿Qué quieren saber?

La interna, vimos la entrevista desde acá. – contestó aún más serio por las preocupaciones de Elena.

¿A qué le tenes miedo, Elena? ¿A una noche que nunca vas a olvidar conmigo? – estaba fuera de sí y sabía que Katherine por dentro sonreía porque aquello le estaba gustando. - ¿A qué? Porque esta reunión para hablar de las olimpiadas me parece de lo más estúpido del mundo así que díganme qué es lo que quieren saber. Lo concreto, tengo que entrenar.

Bien. – lo hizo sentar para empezar a hablar, se estaba sobrepasando y a Elena aquello no le estaba gustando. – Queremos hablar sobre el contrato…

¿Qué? ¿Lo vamos a romper?

No, para tu suerte el contrato tiene que seguir hasta cumplida la fecha acordada, sos abogado… Tendrías que saber el tipo de contrato que firmaste ¿o no? – verdad.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué quieren? – Katherine observaba toda la situación divertida por como Damon estaba fuera de sus casillas y la exasperación le estaba ganando mucho más de lo permitido por su frialdad

Tenemos que hacer que los paparazzi los vean llegar juntos y que vos, o ella, se queden a dormir en la casa del otro porque ahora si que ya no resulta convincente para nadie. Mi esposa me lo dice y ella no sabe nada de éste contrato…

Estaba siendo dominado por un papel asqueroso lleno de letras que nunca leyó y con una firma suya que lo obligaba a cumplir todo lo que se le ordenara o podría recibir… No sabía cuál podía ser el castigo y todo lo que había estudiado para la universidad parecía no servirle en éste momento de su vida. Miró la habitación desesperado de algo que los haga cambiar de opinión y lo ayudara a deshacer todo eso que alguna vez acordó pensando que era lo mejor… Tal vez estaba así porque se estaba involucrando mucho y ya no le agradaba saber que una mujer estaba a su lado de una forma que nunca llegó a pensar. Quizás eso le haría bien, no lo sabía, tal vez y sólo tal vez esto podría llegar a tener algo bueno escondido.

Pero los resultados instantáneos no le gustaban porque no eran lo que él solía hacer, quería que lo dejaran de perseguir pero seguir fingiendo así con Elena porque, por primera vez, se sentía bien que alguien se acordara de él todas las mañanas y le deseara suerte o que le preguntaran cómo estaba.

De lo que estaba seguro era que todos esos nervios era por el miedo que tenía a resultar herido de las peores maneras en las cuales se puede herir a un hombre porque Katherine tenía razón, estaba cambiado, un mes solamente había pasado desde aquello… Faltaban dos para las olimpiadas y estaba demasiado diferente a lo que se imaginaba.

Parecía un adolescente y eso no le agradaba para nada, era lo más asqueroso que a alguien como él podía sucederle.

La miró mientras abandonaba la habitación junto con ella, no habría entrenamiento por hoy, esa reunión duró más de lo esperado y él necesitaba tomar aire nuevamente… Relajarse. Hacer algo.

Y la realidad era que tenía que ir al departamento de Elena y dormir con ella toda la noche, levantarse, salir con ella, desayunar, desperdiciar todo su día en alguien a quien no conocía y con la cual le faltaban seis meses de contrato para que se olvidara de ella como una mujer más. Porque por más que la viese todos los días al fin y al cabo terminaría siendo eso.

Una mujer más.

Su tarea más importante ahora era convencerse de eso, de que Elena era una mujer más y no tenía porqué cambiar por una relación que era de todo menos real, en la cual ella no sentía nada por él y nunca lo haría y él mucho menos.

Entonces así no habría problemas entre nadie y podrían acabar llevándose un buen recuerdo de ambos queriendo fingir sentimientos y recibiéndose de actores calificados, sí, un buen recuerdo…

¿En qué clase de hipocresía estaba metido ahora? Realmente estaba desafiando todos sus desniveles, su estilo de vida se había enfermado y de reemplazo había entrado en ésta mentira que corría a una velocidad mucho más rápida que la de un africano maratonista. ¿De verdad había llegado a esto? A tener que salir tomando a Elena de la mano, camuflados y devuelta esa lluvia de rayos sobre ellos que, si no paraban, iban a dejarlo ciego un día… Estaba sumido en una desesperación cotidiana que lo embargaba y le quitaba todo lo monetario y lo material para dejarlo seco, lo igualaba con sus emociones.

La ayudó a subir rápidamente al auto para huir de ahí porque quedarse sería exponerse mucho y él quería volver a las sombras, a su escondite natural del que jamás tendría que haber salido pero tenía obligaciones y dejar de lado sus gustos y egoísmo era una realidad a la que tendría que enfrentarse alguna vez en la vida y aunque fuese de ésta manera, lo estaba ayudando a madurar un poco, a pensar en cuidar y proteger a alguien más.

Pero siempre tenía sus momentos de decaída en los que sólo pensaba en él, justo como ahora cuando sabía perfectamente que Elena tenía un reportaje en su casa al que tenía que asistir pero había entrado en una crisis nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer, había olvidado completamente todo, era una amnesia temporal que lo atacaba cuando el estrés superaba todo y hasta a él mismo que tenía una paciencia inimaginable con sus propios pensamientos pero tres luces detrás de él y cámaras asomándose lo habían descolocado.

¡Basta! – gritó en el auto y comenzó a acelerar y a perderse entre las calles para alejarlos de él, no los quería, no los podía tener cerca o pronto iba a reaccionar violentamente.

Damon… - quiso tocarle el hombro pero la mirada que le dirigió pidiéndole que por favor se alejara en ese mismo momento y que respetara su crisis la atemorizó demasiado. Notó que la llevaba a un lugar que nunca pisó en toda su vida, un bosque perdido en el medio de la nada, un último pedazo de vida que había sobrevivido a todo lo que la ciudad imponía y el consumo no había avanzado sobre ellos. Damon se bajó del auto y con ambas manos se agarró la cabeza queriendo arrancarse el cabello de un solo tirón para no sentir más ese dolor seco que lo estaba incinerando. Se bajó a hacerle compañía, verlo así de vulnerable le daba un sentimiento de impotencia avanzado para lo que en realidad tendría que sentir. Estaba allí por un capricho de él, perdería la entrevista y aún así quería abrazarlo y contenerlo… Los efectos de Damon en las mujeres.

El pasto crujió bajo su contacto femenino que hacía que el mundo entero colapsara en un problema profundo y abstracto como los sentimientos. Se movía como un león al que devuelven a su hábitat natural que fue criado toda la vida en un zoológico, sin tener conocimientos de esa vida exterior que tantos ansían con todo su ser pero que nadie está preparado para vivir verdaderamente porque al primer conflicto se asustan y vuelven a la comodidad de algo comprado y barato. Pero en Damon notó que necesitaba la libertad más que otra cosa y que unos demonios oscuros lo ataban a un pasado que estaba listo para dejar ir cuando la vida lo dispusiera, no cuando él quisiese. Así de caprichosa y obstinada era la vida, ese juego predilecto y de azar que nadie podía comprar, un juego en el que por primera vez las apuestas no estaban a la orden de nadie y cualquier cosa podía pasar, el karma actuaba constantemente y tal vez había un Dios que lo ayudaba en sus acciones para cumplirlas, una mano derecha y una izquierda que cocían a más no poder los telares de las personas; dibujando artesanalmente cada momento de una persona y los atardeceres vividos con cariño, nostalgia, tristeza o rencor, con felicidad, armonía, tranquilidad.

O un momento como éste que mezclaban a dos personas en un mismo lugar que nada tenían que ver, que no se tendrían que haber encontrado por nada y que aún así allí estaban. Un chico de pie dándole la espalda a una chica que simplemente quería ayudarlo a estar mejor y al demonio el contrato maldito que los apresuraba como dos guardas de palabras armoniosamente trazadas por una impresora sobre un papel blanco y puro que ahora se hallaba manchado por las firmas sucias de dos personas. De una modelo y de un nadador que necesitaban aquella relación no para lo profesional, si no para salvarse.

Sabes… La fama no es para cualquiera. – le dijo a sus espaldas hablando y arrojando las palabras al viento para acomodarlas perfectamente. – Todos buscan siempre saltar a la fama, desean cámaras en su casa todo el tiempo pero… Hay veces que no es tan fácil y esto que te pasó a vos ahora, es lo mínimo que le puede pasar a alguien.

Si estás queriendo decir que soy un idiota por entrar en crisis por esto creo que no son las mejores palabras o lo que se dice generalmente.

Me refiero a que… Yo, por ejemplo, nunca pude disfrutar mi adolescencia… Jamás rompí las reglas porque era la modelo a seguir de cientos de adolescentes que buscaban ser como yo ¿qué ejemplo iba a darles? ¿Qué salgan a emborracharse y a estar con cualquier chico? No, eso no podía hacerlo. Tuve un novio durante toda mi vida y jamás me amó, desperdicié toda mi adolescencia en esto y me arrepiento demasiado. Y hoy, creo que es la primera vez que me comporto así y se siente muy bien… Romper las reglas, portarse como una adolescente que quiere enfrentar al mundo. Es bueno. Creo que… Un cambio nunca viene mal. – le dijo con una sonrisa y por lo menos logró hacer que él se diese vuelta a mirarla.

Nunca voy a entender si tuve suerte de sacarte a bailar esa noche o no. – finalizó subiéndose al auto nuevamente, dejándola desconcertada y con la duda a flor de piel rasurándola.

Damon sería algo difícil que tendría que aprender a llevar.


	4. Love games

Es algo extraño como alguien puede delirar una clase de cariño hacia otra persona que conoce hace muy poco y que ese cariño pudiese llegar a ser la cosa más grande del mundo, algo sin fronteras o posiblemente con fronteras pero que eran invadidas por los extranjeros prohibidos que tenían mucho que perder si los descubrían. Imposible era que algo tan delicado y frágil estuviese pasando en ese mismo momento por enfrente de sus ojos, todo era abstracto en la vida y aún así se sentía muy real… Como el viento.

Nadie podía verlo, saber cómo era, descubrir o investigar su forma pero aún así siempre se hacía notar y convivía en todo el mundo constantemente aliviando, atormentando y hasta asustando muchas veces. Algo invisible podía causar destrozos y alegrías en todo el mundo, podía significar lo bueno y lo malo. Lo triste. Lo alegre.

Tal vez una metáfora como el viento había que usar para describir qué era lo que podía llegar a ser Damon en la vida de Elena ¿no? Porque él era el caballero de las noches, todos lo veían malo, pero era muy bueno hasta el punto de convertirse en malo para que todos lo dejaran en paz. Era un ser acostumbrado a vivir en la oscuridad de la noche en la que nadie podía tocarlo ni molestarlo, sólo él mismo atormentado por un pasado fructuoso que nunca iba a dejarlo en paz…

Un pasado demasiado fuerte para confesarlo ante un mar cristalino lleno de marrón que lo observaba en la noche dormir a su lado porque eso era lo que todos esperaban, que uno de los dos se quedara a pasar la noche en la casa del otro, experimentar hasta cuánto podrían aguantar y saber si era verdad todo lo que sucedía.

Y tan verdadero podía llegar a sentirse que ella lo admiraba mientras dormía como una enamorada.

El tema era que ahora ya no podía echarle la culpa a Damon de todo lo que sucedía porque ella sola se había involucrado más de lo necesario con ese joven ojiazul que cuando dormía solamente se notaba en paz y en continuidad con el universo. Uno totalmente diferente al que era cuando abría sus ojos para iluminar su interior pero la luz jamás entraba… Se quedaba allí, quieta, con un guardia que la revisaba impidiendo su paso.

¿Qué tanto era lo que podía significar Damon en su vida? Empezó siendo un hombre más con el que se veía obligada a caminar y a salir. No, no empezó allí.

Comenzó siendo un hombre excepcional esa noche que se conocieron en la que Jenna la había invitado para que olvidara un poco todas las tensiones que tenía acumuladas y se divirtiera, le juró que sería divertido y cumplió su promesa. El tema estaba en todo lo que vino después de esa noche en la que llegó a sentir que ya no era ella misma, que otra o acaso la verdadera Elena tomaba su lugar y se divertía como lo tendría que haber hecho nueve años atrás en plena adolescencia. Lista para disfrutar al mundo entero e intentar sobreponerse a él, hacerse dueña y señora de todo lo que la rodeaba para sentirse llena y completa.

Porque eso era lo que todo adolescente buscaba y nadie podía negarlo.

Terminar el secundario y vivir esa experiencia única de la universidad de la que jamás se cansaría de estar, noches y noches con gente nueva, desconocida, estudiando, saliendo, fiestas, amores, desayunos y comidas con personas a las que jamás les debería nada porque sólo serían amigos en la universidad y luego cada uno a vivir, de verdad, su vida.

Un secundario que no disfrutó, la universidad que nunca llegó como esperaba y la carrera que se vio obligada desde pequeña a tener y que la amaba, sí, pero no le daba las libertades que hubiese esperado tener cuando llegó a pensar que quería ser modelo.

Tampoco imaginó que su familia se lo tomara tan al pie de la letra y llegaran tan rápido los representantes que buscaba, ¿qué tenía de especial? Bonnie era más hermosa que ella y tuvo que luchar aún más por llegar a donde estaba mientras que su familia se encargó de cada detalle, de lo que le gustaba y de lo que no para cambiarlo y convertirla en la mujer exitosa que era ahora.

Claro que no estaban aquí para verlo…

Stefan se había encargado a la perfección de alejarlos de ella de la peor manera; la verdad era que ella se había dejado engañar por Stefan y ver la realidad que él le planteaba, dejándose hacer y dignando su carácter a la oscuridad. El mandaba, ella lo amaba. El que ama demasiado obedece y sufre, el que no, sale victorioso.

Esa era la ley de la vida.

Y ahora los extrañaba, ahora que ellos no querían verla por la cantidad de cosas en las que falló después de que dieron todo por ella es cuando no querían verla. Su papá estaba viejo, mal de salud, Jeremy tenía novia y estaba terminando la carrera y su mamá… Tal vez ella era la única que luchaba por convencerlos de que los amaba de verdad y no sería tan mala idea volver a aceptarla en esa familia en la que nació y que tanto amó.

Hasta que alguien llegó a separarla.

Las películas tampoco eran tan mentirosas no, su vida estaba para una película de la que todos reirían en el cine…

Un gruñido a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos, y volteó a mirar a su extraño acompañante al que ahora, la luz de la luna que se infiltraba a través de la ventana abierta le dejaba apreciar un rostro demacrado por las preocupaciones pero que aún así seguía siendo hermoso. Unos ojos ocultos tras los párpados pesados que parecía que podían descansar en paz ahora que tenía a alguien que velaba sus sueños y que no podía dormir y no había cosa más interesante en el mundo que mirarlo a él.

Sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron hasta el punto de no escucharse en todo el departamento, sólo el viento que chocaba contra la ventana helando la habitación en la que dos cuerpos intentaban dormir y acompañarse juntos, lentamente en la dulce espera del día que nunca llegaría, de una sábana oscura que crujiría en el cielo mientras una potente luz alegre la resquebrajaba para hacerse paso entre todos los temores que acechan a la gente por las noches, entre los delirios, el alcohol y los vicios que una sola persona puede contener por las noches y que, si se alarga un poco más, podría llegar a matarlo mientras que el día lo hacía vivir. No deprimirse y salir a trabajar y a luchar por alejarse de todo lo que podía hacerle mal.

Pero hasta ahora la noche seguía dominando el lado oscuro del planeta y el día hacía lo suyo en la otra punta del mundo… Ellos ahora estaban en el peor lado.

El lado de las confrontaciones emocionales en donde debían decidir qué les pasaba antes de que llegara el amanecer y tuviesen que ocultar todo hasta otra noche en la que nuevamente serían prisioneros de la estupidez del no pensar y ocultaran todo bajo la clara manta de que no les sucedía nada. Y así toda su vida cuando ya tuviesen que alejarse, así por siete meses en los que no podría verlo pero si mirarlo.

Escuchaba los autos de afuera que aceleraban sin ninguna precaución de que algo malo pudiese suceder, había algo que los hacía sentir poderosos, algo más fuerte que cualquier poder político que asegura una democracia en plena dictadura disfrazada de felicidad y alegría constantes que no les daba tiempo para pensar. En un gobierno que espiaba a todos los que podían llegar a ser peligrosos y salía a matar cuando era necesario pero convencía a la gente que era por un bien común y que siguieran comprando que tan mal no les iba. ¿Cuál era el mejor método para despreocupar a la gente de los problemas mundiales? Hacer que compren y que vivan comprando, vender cosas todo el tiempo para que su única preocupación sea obtener lo último que sale a la venta en el mercado, gastar en cosas sin sentido que luego tirarían y con cada cosa que arrojaban se iba un pedazo de una humanidad que tanto costaba obtener y que como si nada desperdiciaban en algo material que tiraban porque ya no servía.

Lo que sucedía luego era que cuando ya no se inventaran cosas nuevas y no quedara nada más para arrojar, ahí todo el mundo se daría cuenta en la gran mentira en la que vivió atrapado eternamente pero, convenciéndose, de que era una mentira feliz.

Y las mentiras jamás eran felices.

Ella vivía así después de todo, atrapada en las mentiras que ella misma quería venderles, haciéndoles ver que si tenían lo último en moda podrían ser felices y que se verían bien, igual que ella tan sólo por usar algo que tiene una marca pegada pero que si no la vendían, miles de trabajadores explotados por un amo que fue lo suficientemente codicioso como para atraparlos, los hace trabajar día y noche sin darles a disfrutar eso hermoso que tienen todos, la vida, el día y la noche.

Era una cómplice y cada vez que lo pensaba se sentía peor, entonces también entraba en la parte en la que necesitaba no pensar para creerse su mentira de burbuja repleta de agua feliz y listo, el mundo estaría mejor si ella no se daba cuenta.

Por eso odiaba las noches en velas y más, pasarlas con un tipo que hizo que se cuestionara tanto en tan poco tiempo.

¿De verdad era feliz con eso que tenía de vida? Con esa bola que arrastraba o arrastró todo lo que alguna vez la hizo feliz y ahora estaba allí, destruida por haber pensado pero feliz de haberse dado cuenta ¿De verdad Damon podía causar eso?

Era muy importante que si él sólo podía causar eso dormido,…

No ya no debía pensar más en Damon por el amor de su salud mental. Con mirarlo estaba bien, ver su rostro pálido y sin vida, ver su respiración y de vez en cuando sus labios encorvarse en una perfecta sonrisa triste que no reflejaba nada más que el deseo incontenible de pasar una noche con una mujer para dejar de lado esa tristeza.

Luego su cuerpo, su torso desnudo enredado en las sábanas blancas, unos hombros anchos que iban descendiendo por toda su espalda marcada por todas las brazadas producidas en su vida hasta llegar a su cintura y perderse en sus piernas a las que ya no tenía vista por la oscuridad. Realmente era hermoso.

Notó que comenzaba a removerse y no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos y observarla a ella, acostada de medio lado mirándolo a él en la oscuridad de la noche con esos cuatro ojos abiertos queriendo entender qué era lo que estaban haciendo a las cuatro de la mañana intentando encontrar explicaciones.

¿Hace mucho estabas despierta? – preguntó girándose también para mirarla de frente.

No, no mucho. Lo suficiente. – contestó con una sonrisa decepcionada. Le sonrió de medio lado y eso pudo haberla golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente porque esa sonrisa, aunque quería engañarse de que estaba viendo visiones, reflejaba mucha tristeza. - ¿Sos feliz? – no tendría porqué haber preguntado eso pero sentía que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

La felicidad es una mentira, nadie puede ser feliz… Las cosas se encargan de hacer que nadie pueda hacerlo. Y cuando crees tener esa felicidad absoluta que todos admiran y envidian. Todos los sentimientos son demasiados absurdos pero nadie sabe definir qué es lo absurdo en realidad. ¿no?

Yo creo en los sentimientos Damon y sé que todas las personas los tenemos aunque a veces deseemos que no. – tenía que defender sus creencias pero las palabras de Damon sonaban tan reales.

Cada uno cree en lo que quiere, Elena. Yo no tengo porqué estar obligado a hacerte confundir en lo que crees… La vida me demostró que sentir no sirve, que los que sienten terminan siendo defraudados. Pero que no sienta no quiere decir que sea un monstruo malvado sin compasión que vive haciendo las cosas mal o que vive haciendo mal a los demás.

Siempre me dijiste que eras eso… Que eras alguien que sólo sabe hacerle mal a la gente y que nunca podría hacer feliz a nadie, que no sabes cómo se llega a la felicidad. Creo que tenes miedo de saber qué es la felicidad y de que alguien te la quite lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a asimilarla ¿o nunca quisiste?

Yo quise, solamente dejé de hacerme daño. – contestó cansado de esas conversaciones sentimentales. - Y no entiendo porqué te tomas la vida tan en serio… Hay que salir, bailar, sacarse los compromisos e de todo, al final, ninguno sigue vivo en la vida.

Se dio vuelta a seguir durmiendo sin más explicaciones de nada, definitivamente algo que le estaba sucediendo con Damon, algo que la afectara así en su vida; no tenía registros de la última vez que una persona le hablara con tanto dolor cargado en la voz y un resentimiento hacia los compromisos que jamás tendría porqué haber sido alterado.

¿Por qué le tenes miedo al compromiso? – quiso indagar.

Porque la vida me enseñó a ser así Elena, porque yo crecí sabiendo que los compromisos no servían para nada, que las mujeres siempre serían una eternidad pasajera en mi vida. Todas las mujeres son una opción en mi vida, ninguna demostró quererme lo suficiente como para hacerme cambiar de opinión. En mi estilo de vida, uno es igual a uno pero uno más uno jamás será dos… Me caí demasiado y nadie me ayudó a levantarme. El punto es, Elena, que ni yo mismo me entiendo… Y a la única persona que verdaderamente quise complacer, nunca pude, defraudándola miles de veces y ahora ya no puedo hacer nada para demostrarle lo mucho que puedo llegar a querer. Llegué tarde Elena y nadie va a cambiar eso. Y quiero que cuando ella ya no pueda recordarme más, olvidarla para siempre pero eso sería recordarla.

Siempre va a haber alguien capaz de salvarte…

El tema es que yo no quiero ser salvado. – la miró y fueron sus ojos los culpables de todo lo que vendría porque mirarlo así, tenerlo acostado en su cama junto a ella profesándole un calor inexistente lo que le hizo desear que el frío ingresara ahora y los encontrara abrazados sin miedo al mundo y sin miedo a vivir. Fueron los culpables de saber que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Damon Salvatore y que ya no habría vuelta atrás. No ahora que sentía demasiado y que no tenía manera de expresarlo con palabras.

Porque eso que tenían era un cuento breve que acabaría muy pronto para su gusto y sabría que Damon estaría dispuesto a olvidarla rápidamente y no la recordaría, no a ella que podría haber sido una de sus más grandes complicaciones en el mundo, la mujer que le hizo doler más de alguna vez las heridas que muy bien cocidas llevaba por los años y las noches que lograron cerrar de alguna manera todo el dolor por el que había pasado. Y aunque eso que tenían ahora parecía un cuento de lo más feliz, si ella seguía involucrándose jamás terminaría de la mejor manera.

Pero era un cuento breve que leería mil veces si era necesario.

Si se enamoraba sabría que él estaba prohibido. En realidad lo sabía desde un principio pero lo prohibido ambiciona y llega a gustar más de lo permitido. Y ahora estaba allí, acostada a su lado nuevamente mirando el techo blanco de la habitación, soñando que Damon podría llegar a quererla, acostada en silencio pensándolo a los gritos sabiendo que en un abrazo le entraría el mundo si era a él a quien abrazaba.

El amor andaba suelto por las calles y en todas se topaba con ella a cada esquina y a cada paso se iban acercando cada vez más y ésta noche fue cuando coincidió con ella en la misma dirección, uniéndose en su cuerpo y mirando a Damon, haciéndolo culpable de todo. De que el amor la encontrara una vez más con esa pequeña mentira que los involucraba a él y a ella y al mundo entero.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez ella buscaba encontrarlo al amor y a él que, a la vez, se habían encontrado antes en una reunión secreta en la que decidieron arruinarla completamente. Pero eso simplemente era una ilusión que la elevó y la dejó caer, pensar que Damon podría llegar a ser el novio romántico que Stefan fingió ser durante toda su vida.

Por lo menos alguien era sincero con ella y le decía las cosas que jamás escuchó de nadie.

Eso tenía que considerarlo un punto a favor, él jamás le mentiría si llegaban a ser algo. El tema estaba en que jamás llegarían a ser nada porque se lo había dicho más de una vez: "había gente predestinada a amar y él no era una de esas".

Es que con Damon se perdió, se encontró y todavía se sigue descubriendo, volvió a encontrar a esa Elena que alguna vez logró amar de ella, esa que era realista y no cegaba su cabeza a toparse con la realidad escrita en una pared, el arte callejero anarquista que revelaba todas las mentiras de un pueblo que luchaba por salir adelante pero al que el gobierno nunca le dio la oportunidad. Negados por el racismo y la hipocresía mundial.

Quizás a ella también le habían negado la posibilidad de hacer lo que en realidad quería hacer. Siempre soñó con ayudar al mundo y ahora que tenía la posibilidad no lo hacía y hasta incluso estaría bien visto si ella hacía algo por la humanidad ¿algo como qué? Había montones de cosas y ahora la mente la tenía en blanco observando el cuerpo de Damon dormir a su lado como el óleo más fino y delicado que llevaría una centena de años poder terminar tan sólo un tercio de esa pintura aromatizada con la realidad y la mentira en un mismo cuerpo que luchaban, una mitad cada una y a veces esa batalla era la más dura de recordar porque no sentía si vivía en una mentira o en una realidad disfrazada de una ilusión tan ilusa como la misma redundancia de vivir y querer hacerlo.

Deseó poder abrazarse a él un rato, poder aferrarse a su espalda y deseó, por sobre todas las cosas, que su corazón latiera en su pecho esa noche, dejar los sueños abiertos para habilitarle el paso a su cabeza de la cual en parte ya era dueño y la otra la controlaba con su forma de pensar y de ver el mundo en crisis a punto de estallar, de ver la realidad cada vez más latente en su cerebro y que ya era imposible negarse a observar, mirar y observar, para observar hay que mirar ¿no?

Soñar con él ya era algo que no podía ocultar porque hasta su almohada lo sabía, todos eran conscientes de que lo hacía menos la persona que ahora dormía placidamente a su lado escondido en sus propios dulces sueños.

Sus pensamientos llovían sobre él acariciándolo porque cada uno, esa maldita noche, estaba basado en él y en sus sábanas que parecían no hacer nada para ayudarla a descifrar qué podía hacer para olvidarlo… Pero siempre estarían ahí los recuerdos de esa magnifica noche que no sería algo menor o no para ella.

Respirar su esencia amarga, eso era asfixiar su alma y su mente y lo poco que quedaba de una cordura enloquecida por la sordera de la noche que reclamaba a gritos la atención en el exterior y no en un hombre. Exigía para ella la mirada más feliz que Damon pudiese tener, esa que fingía ante esos lentes consumidores de rostros que no hacían más que demacrárselo día a día ante interrogantes nuevos y rumores que no estaban listos para desmentir si no era que estaban uno junto al otro observándose y listos para saber qué decir, para dejar al otro actuar en una situación de riesgo extremo en la que cada palabra era un testamento para su muerte en el que condenaban un sentimiento más a apagarse de sus almas para dejar uno nuevo nacer.

Estaba imaginando que él la quería, que buscaba pasar toda la poca vida que tenían por delante y decirle cosas maravillosas al oído mientras todo pasaba menos ellos y los recuerdos plagados en su mente y en unas cartas que jamás nadie escribiría. Estaba soñando que él podría llegar a sentir algo por ella que no fuese más que un deseo que iba encendiéndose a medida que pasaban las noches y él perdía a una mujer más con la que poder acostarse por esa negativa opositora a estar con otra mujer que no fuese ella por el miedo a la traición y cargos legales que nunca levantaría por el cariño prematuro que le sentía.

Se encontró perdida porque el amor ganó una vez más y ella nunca lo había dejado ingresar pero ya era tarde. Una batalla más que no pudo ganar ni pelearla, simplemente se dejó estar por algo que estaba segura sería inevitable.

Estaban aquellos que luchaban contra el amor y aún así vivían y estaban ellos que aceptaban a el amor y estaban muertos y vivos al mismo tiempo porque lo peor que tenía ese sentimiento inoportuno era saber que en algún momento podría acabarse y sería verdaderamente malo cuando eso sucediera. Cuando la paciencia humana llegara a su límite y nada más se podría hacer, todo estaba dicho, nada iba a vencer ese cansancio que gobernaba sobre todo y listo, las despedidas, el olvido, los abrazos que jamás serán y una vida planeada que se arrojaba a la basura en un desperdicio contaminante e hiriente.

Pero… Si todo era perfecto ¿había gracia? ¿Existía esa emoción por la lucha de poder ganar? ¿De sentir que por primera vez habían vencido a algo más fuerte y con mayor dominio que cualquier país potencia mundial? No. El sentimiento de haber sido vencedores no se comparaba con nada y podía hacerlos más fuertes si jugaban las cartas adecuadas.

Ya no había discusión.

No podía replicar contra nada ni buscarse alguna excusa barata en la cual negar todo lo que sentía al mirarlo y sentir esos rayos celestes sobre ella quemándolas y bronceándolas mejor que el sol caribeño bajo sus pupilas ausentes en recuerdos y momentos inexistentes en su futura vida.

Eran inexistentes todas las mentiras que podría crear para convencerse de que no sucedía nada y de que no sucedería, que todo estaba bien. Y aunque las creara sólo servirían para aumentar eso poco que estaba sintiendo, multiplicarlo y sumarlo infinitas veces para convertirse en algo incontrolable que no podría parar por nada del mundo, algo que la arrastraría al centro del universo y no la dejaría salir de allí por estúpida, mentirosa y manipuladora de ella misma. Por querer convencerse que verdaderamente podía luchar contra lo que sentía y apartarlo a un lado de su vida para dar paso a todo aquello que ya estaba planeando.

Porque no había discusiones ésta vez.

Había ganado el amor.

Un pensamiento llegó a su mente demasiado ocurrente para la ocasión, le abrió los ojos y la hizo sonreír iluminando la oscuridad.

Si quería amor de verdad tendría que besarle los miedos. Tendría que luchar contra ellos y hacer que se apartasen del camino del recuerdo para encerrarlos por fin y tenerlos allí sin molestar. Meterse en la vida de Damon, iba a costarle la vida a ella misma y todas sus energías y sentimientos ¿pero qué más daba? Se involucraría aunque así no lo quisiera y sería peor.

Porque Damon… El…

En poco se volvió tanto.

Y estaba dispuesta a, por primera vez, callar los miedos y dejar salir a esa Elena valiente que un hombre soberbio y enfermizo había escondido alguna vez. Ahora era ella y el mundo, ella contra el mundo o ella y el mundo. Eso no importaba.

Ahora era ella y sus deseos, con ganas de cumplirlos, con un hombre al lado en el que una sola noche le bastó para sentir pero tardaría una década en hacerlo sentir.

En el amor no había edad pero si tiempo.

Y el reloj comenzaba a correr a partir del momento en el que vio sus ojos mirarlas en plena oscuridad, adaptarse a ella y ver un brillo fugaz al descubrir que era a él a quien observaba, hablar con ella y saber que quizás había sido una mujer muy interesante y una con las que más había hablado… Tal vez por eso era ese brillo repentino que la dejó atontada por un momento hasta que lo escuchó hablar y ahí sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

El amor había vuelto.


	5. Después de la aterradora noche

Se levantó al otro día y sentía el olor al clásico desayuno americano atravesar toda la sala y filtrarse por debajo de la puerta de la habitación y hasta, tal vez, llegar a pisos superiores al de ella y tentar a todos los dueños o habitantes de aquella lujosa torre de departamentos en la que vivía desde que se mudó a Nueva York. Alejados del centro por supuesto, sería un caos si estuviese metida en ese colapso automovilístico y humano que era todos los días Nueva York, Wall Street, centros comerciales y cientos de oficinas repletas de trabajadores que cumplían un papel demasiado básico y tan poco útil que llegaban a no valer nada.

Café, tostadas, jugo y algún que otro aroma que no llegaba a oler y tal vez no era tan clásico americano, era más de deportista saludable que quería dar un buen gesto después de una noche difícil para ambos. Un hombre arrepentido romántico que quiere enamorar todos los días, alguien que sabe su más oscuro secreto que simplemente fue capaz de compartir con la noche y el silencio, nadie más tenía que saberlo o no por ahora cuando era algo muy prematuro y oscuro, algo que no tenía porqué salir a la luz mientras el silencio era la mejor opción para todo eso que sentía y que no se animaba a revelar por el miedo a que otra vez, con una daga afilada y del más puro oro, desgarraran y acuchillaran a su corazón sin preámbulos o explicaciones, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara pero matándola lentamente con cada negación cuando ella solamente quería enamorar a la persona que jamás se enamora. No quería ser nada para él, pero quería que Damon lo fuese todo.

Que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, él llegara a aceptar que podría llegar a sucederle algo con ella o que le tenía un cariño algo especial, cualquier cosa venía bien cuando de amor se trataba y más para ella; que amaba cualquier gesto barato y sin significado.

Era demasiado niña adolescente estúpida, obsesionada, psicópata, compulsiva, demostrativa, amante de todo el mundo, de la vida misma.

Quizás esa era Elena, tenía que encontrar cómo llevarla a la luz solamente.

Los pies fríos se movían por todo el piso reconociendo su propia casa – porque si era un buen novio tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano – para afianzarse en el territorio ajeno de batalla. Esperando impacientemente a una hora acorde a lo normal para levantarla y llevarle el desayuno, teniendo que dejar los restos cerca de la cama para cuando llegara el periodista a entrevistarla y que viera cuán perfectos podían llegar a ser, y que así se convencieran de que estaban dispuestos a todo para poder llegar lejos y superar a esos noticieros y programas absurdos que hablan de ellos sin más.

Miró nuevamente por la ventana, algo tan lejano a lo que era anoche.

Ahora el día estaba brillando en todo su esplendor, reluciendo las calles y a la gente, animándolas a huir de todo lo conocido para internarse en cualquier otro lugar, no importa dónde o con quién, pero irse rápidamente para no caer en todo aquello que hace mal. Sonrió, feliz, contenta, hermosa, resplandeciente. Le dieron unas locas ganas de adivinar la hora a través del sol, leerlo a él como él era capaz de leer a todo el mundo sin siquiera tener porqué abrir el libro y llenar las páginas con sus ojos y su luz… Simplemente cerraba su resplandor – o lo abría – al mundo entero para poder adivinar cada pensamiento divino y lleno de gracia, como él era ahora mismo.

Miro a la puerta y luego a su habitación, recordando así toda su casa repleta de fotos con su familia, amigos, Bonnie, desfiles y todos los momentos felices en fotos, pero claro, nadie sacaba una fotografía en los momentos tristes porque esos eran, exactamente, los que buscaban olvidar y seguir adelante. Pero uno no se olvida todas las noches de llanto por todo eso que tuvo que sufrir para llegar a donde estaba, porque en muchas de esas fotos su sonrisa era fingida, demasiado falsa y ahora lo notaba. Después de haber conocido la felicidad era que notaba todo lo que había mentido y todo lo que seguía mintiendo queriendo engañar a todos con una felicidad que aún no conocía o quizás la tristeza más profunda era la que conocería si seguía encariñándose con alguien que no se encariñaba.

¿Pero el gesto del desayuno debía significar algo no?

No, evidentemente no significaba nada. Era prensa, marketing, todo aquello comercial y ellos intentando, desesperados, vendérselo a todo el mundo convenciéndolos de que estaban completamente enamorados, listos para todo.

Cuando ni siquiera hablaban más de quince minutos seguidos salvo que estuviesen en algún lugar público. Ella quería acercarse, sí, pero Damon no, él estaba bien. Todo era perfecto así como estaba ¿para qué arriesgarse a estropearle la vida a alguien que ya la tenía decidida?

Terminó de cocinar las tostadas y puso todo sobre una bandeja, calmándose un poco antes de entrar a la habitación y servirle el desayuno a su perfecta novia que hizo que se cuestionase todo ayer por la noche y casi no pudo dormir, fingió hacerlo para pensar en paz, pero la realidad era que muy lejos estuvo de eso. Al principio, cuando se acostó y vio que ella tardaba una eternidad en el baño pensó que ambos tenían nervios de aquel momento y de lo que podría llegar a pasar… Hace un mes no estaba con ninguna mujer y no estaba tan mal. Para ser un hombre que se acostumbró a toda su vida tener a cualquier mujer a su disposición, que alguien se le revelara de manera silenciosa no estaba mal. Pero ahora era él quien no quería estar con ella porque sabía que se estaba encariñando con ella, que le tenía más afecto que del que podría llegar a tenerle a cualquier otra persona que conocía hace años.

Recordó, también, cuando ella salió del baño con una camiseta que le llegaba hasta los muslos, el cabello suelto y sus largas piernas caminando lo más rápido posible – pero sin perder la calma y la seducción de un andar femenino – por el piso helado para meterse en la cama sin morir de hipotermia en el camino. Se preguntó porqué dormía así en pleno invierno, pero recordó que él tenía solamente los pantalones del pijama así que no podía cuestionar nada. El no era nadie después de todo, era un novio comprado por los medios para ganar algo que le parecía tan estúpido ahora…

La vio acostarse a su lado y buscar el control de la televisión, se dio vuelta indicando que él no vería nada, que quería dormir. Le daba la espalda a las actividades nocturnas que ella tenía, estaba agotado del día tan emocional que había sufrido por causa de los medios. De fotógrafos, de todo aquello que odiaba. Intentó dormir para así despejarse, sacarse de la mente la imagen de Elena a su lado, seduciéndolo sin saberlo y con esa sonrisa en su rostro que imaginó tantas veces en su mente, una sonrisa que esperaba que fuese para él sin saber por qué quería que así pero eso deseaba y no podía convencerse de que no era así, sería un hipócrita si quería gritar una negación rotunda ante aquel aquelarre sentimental.

Y la noche no pudo ser más difícil, soñó con ella en silencio, ocultando que aquello no le producía ningún tipo de problema en su mente dejándole secuelas que ahora sufría en sueños. Ella y él, él amándola como jamás amó a nadie y ella… Ella simplemente siendo la buena persona con carácter que sabía que era.

¿Qué era Elena después de todo?

"Nada" se contestó solitario en su mente "no tiene porqué ser nada, viví toda mi vida sin nadie y puedo seguir haciéndolo perfectamente sin tener la necesidad de estar con una pareja estable. Elena no es nada."

Pero el tema era, que Elena era mucho más de lo que podía llegar a creerse. Sí, Elena era mucho más que todo lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar de su vida y estaba allí, esperándolo en la habitación a él, el desayuno y al entrevistador que vendría a preguntarle cosas para una revista, fotografiarlos en su vida diaria. Todo aquello que ahora odiaba más que nunca porque interrumpía ese momento mágico creado por la complicidad de la noche que ya los había abandonado y el silencio que reinaba en todo el lugar.

Sólo se escuchaba al ascensor subiendo y bajando con pasajeros que iban tarde a algún lugar y se desesperaban aún más al ver que no avanzaba a la velocidad que ellos querían. Que el tiempo era absoluto y ellos no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo o acomodarlo a su gusto.

El capricho humano de todos los días.

Un humano caprichoso que quiere todo para él, egoísta también ¿por qué no? Eso eran los humanos, eso son los humanos, gente que cree tener sentimientos pero siempre hay algo detrás de ellos que es mucho mayor, la mentira y la actuación de pensar tenerlos cuando no es así, cuando sólo son títeres de su codicia y su egoísmo que todo lo puede. Cuando sólo son marionetas de una empresa multimillonaria que maneja el mundo entero bajo la palabra democracia mentirosa, bajo un engaño contundente que nadie jamás debía saber. Bajo el nombre de un país mundial que logró ser una potencia sin competidores, un país que vive para ser mejor que nadie y aunque para eso tenga que hacer millones de cosas que perjudican al mundo entero, va a hacerlo.

Un país reflejado en los humanos, alguien que no enseña qué es lo que verdaderamente se tiene que hacer para alcanzar la humanidad verdadera, esa que todos desean tener para sentirse mejores personas y amar de verdad… Es que tal vez la humanidad no siempre se ganaba con actos, a veces la humanidad era otra persona muy cercana y ahí venían los problemas. Ahí era cuando entraban en una guerra que lejos estaba de ser por el amor y por la humanidad, una guerra competitiva para ganar eso que todos quieren ¿y luego qué? Colgarlo como un trofeo pero, eso sí, jamás usarlo para nada. No encontrarle su lado productivo, ganarlo para exhibirlo.

¿Todo una paradoja no?

Así era todo, y estaba él más que incluido en todo eso por ser un competidor que hacía de todo para ganar ¿esto que estaba haciendo no entraba en eso? Sí.

Hipócrita, mentiroso y manipulador.

Damon Salvatore descrito en tres palabras demasiado profundas e hirientes que escuchó durante toda su vida, nadie las cambiaba, nadie le decía algo más hiriente que eso: algo bueno. Las partes buenas de él. Nadie jamás le dijo que lo amaba y eso, eso tal vez, era lo que más hería. Que nadie pudiese llegar a tenerle cariño. Entonces, él tampoco lo tenía porque jamás se lo demostraron.

Todo un mar de acciones y consecuencias que desembocaba en aquello:

El cocinando, pensando en Elena y en lo poco que sentía por ella pero cuan importante se había vuelto, queriendo irse corriendo a cualquier lugar del mundo para poder pensar con claridad. Que pasen las olimpiadas y los meses siguientes para poder liberarse de aquella cadena que lo estaba llevando a lugares que no quería y listo. Volvería a ser todo como lo era antes.

Tocó la puerta y se escuchó que lo habilitaban a pasar pero que Elena no estaba en la habitación, se oyó desde el baño y entonces ingresó y se sentó en la cama. Prendió la televisión, hizo de todo para no aburrirse y comenzar a desayunar con ella… Evidentemente se estaba bañando y preparándose para las fotos que le sacarían.

Elena yo no estoy apurado, ni nada por el estilo pero mi estómago sí y corre el tiempo para que llegue el fotógrafo ¿estás bien? – le preguntó detrás de la puerta mientras la oía apagar el secador y salir casi lista, con ropa diferente – pero sin dejar de ser pijama – a la que se acostó anoche. - ¿Y ese cambio de ropa?

¿De verdad pensas que voy a dar una entrevista con una camiseta vieja? – lo miró y observó luego el desayuno – No podría, es algo… No sé.

¿Te da vergüenza?

No, no es eso… Es diferente pero ahora no importa. – lo observó parado apoyándose en la pared. Tal y como estaba anoche, con unos pantalones negros que se le caían un poco dejando ver su torso marcado – como había notado anoche – y todo lo que el ejercicio causó en él. - ¿Desayunamos?

Sí. – contestó con una sonrisa de lado y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, apoyándose ahora en el respaldar y comiendo evitando mirarla y hacerla sentir incómoda. Terminó su jugo de naranja, su café y apenas depositó la taza sobre la bandeja escucharon el timbre sonar y él fue a levantarse para abrir. Así como estaba, sorprendió al hombre que se encontraba detrás de la puerta con una cámara en la mano y una grabadora en la otra. Esperando que fuese Elena quien lo atendiese, sonriendo al ver a su novio allí porque esto sería el doble de interesante… Supo, por su rostro de felicidad, que Elena no le había avisado que él estaría allí por lo que le sonrió y lo hizo pasar.

Quién me iba a decir que los encontraría a ambos juntos, recién levantados. – comentó mientras Elena aparecía detrás de Damon sonriéndole.

Klaus ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho no tenía una entrevista con vos. – le dijo mientras lo saludaba efusivamente – ¿Cómo está tu familia?

Bien, los chicos en el colegio… Todo bien. – contestó - ¿Empezamos con la entrevista? – descolgó su cámara y la dejó sobre el sillón para sentarse al lado.

Damon los miraba sin entender nada de todas esas preguntas rápidas que se hacían y evitaba no pensarlas demasiado, hablaban de la carrera de Elena, de todo lo que había logrado y de cómo ahora apostaba al amor nuevamente y ahora comenzaba su turno. Empezaban a hablar de él.

¿Cómo se sintieron esa noche en la que la prensa los encontró en ese bar bailando? ¿Liberados de ese secreto o todo lo contrario? – preguntó sonriendo.

Yo creo que… Fue un poco de ambas, veníamos hablando sobre "formalizar" esta relación que tenemos. Y aunque creo que no haya sido la mejor manera de que se enteraran, fue lindo. Pero ahora están las consecuencias, no nos dejan en paz ni un minuto.

Y vos, Damon ¿cómo te sentiste? – lo miró con un brillo en los ojos extraordinario.

Es muy difícil de explicar cómo me sentí en aquel momento, estaba nublado por la necesidad de encontrar algo que hacer para salir rápido de ahí y no perjudicar a más gente que a nosotros mismos. Y… fue algo extraño porque, estábamos tranquilos, bailando, hablando y de repente cámaras por todos lados intentando entrar al lugar, abalanzándose sobre nosotros mientras queríamos salir… Fue muy extraño pero no por eso no se siente bien. Después de todo, es lindo que todos los hombres sepan que Elena tiene novio y no tener que seguir estando en secreto porque esperábamos a estar más seguros de la relación.

¿Qué pensas acerca del amor, Damon? Después de todo, todos los deportistas dicen que antes de estar con Elena no tuviste novia y estuviste con montones de mujeres por noche. ¿Por qué enamorarse ahora?

Porque nunca es tarde para enamorarse de la persona correcta. Porque después de ser tan idiota montones de veces y de seguir siéndolo, de haber hecho muchas cosas mal, Elena sigue a mi lado queriéndome como nadie lo hizo nunca, haciéndome feliz y que mi vida se vuelva algo bueno, algo perfecto. Entonces ¿por qué no enamorarme de Elena? Tiene todo lo que buscaba, o lo que nunca supe que buscaba en alguien y tal vez eso es lo que me hizo querer tener una relación. Con esta relación me siento bien y especial y me encanta sentirme así todos los días y todo el tiempo que estoy con ella… Creo que, eso es todo lo que puedo decir ¿no?

Luego de eso él dejó de ser el centro de atención y volvieron a lo de antes, más preguntas, él contestando alguna de ellas, luego las fotos en las que posaban como verdaderos enamorados y listo. Se marchó diciendo que pronto tendrían el primer ejemplar para ver cómo había salido todo y que deberían juntarse un día a comer algo con sus hijos, su pareja y ellos dos. Una salida tan planeada y especial para Elena que moría de ternura al imaginarse la cara de los niños de Klaus al verla.

El se quedó quieto detrás de la puerta, jamás se había comportado así y todo aquello le salió de manera tan natural… Podría haberse levantado y se hubiese marchado cuando Klaus entró, podría haberse quedado en la habitación o en el baño o simplemente en la cocina y sin participar de nada y sin embargo, estuvo allí abrazando a Elena, besándola y diciendo todo lo que sentía por ella.

Y tal vez no estaba tan errado en sus mentiras, porque las mentiras reflejaban sus verdades y todo aquello que alguna vez quiso ¿no?

Me tengo que ir. – dijo tajante mientras iba a la habitación a buscar su ropa del día anterior.

¿Estás bien? – cuestionó metiéndose detrás de él para ver que le pasaba.

No, tengo que irme. – se vistió frente a ella sin pudor y buscó las llaves de su auto. – Nos vemos. – se despidió de ella con un ajeno beso en la comisura de sus labios que lo dejó paralizado en la puerta sin saber qué hacer cuando cayó en lo que había hecho.

¡Damon! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

Necesito irme, ahora mismo Elena. – pensar era lo que necesitaba, porqué estaba así después de una patética noche en la que dejó que el hombre que jamás tuvo necesidad de ser saliera a la luz para hipnotizarlo con esa calma en la cama de ella. – Llámame si necesitas algo. – abrió la puerta y se fue de allí casi corriendo por las escaleras porque no quería que Elena lo interceptara mientras esperaba el ascensor que jamás llegaría.

Llegó al hospital y entró de la misma manera en que huyó para buscar a su mamá que lo esperaba sentada en la silla de ruedas mirando a la ventana, sin conocerlo, como siempre.

La miró desde lejos observando como una niña pequeña el panorama natural que se desarrollaba detrás de la ventana, un hermoso parque y a lo lejos un lago… Si, el lado más hermoso de la ciudad.

Hola. – susurró haciendo que se dé vuelta.

Hola ¿no trajiste rosas hoy? – se acordaba que siempre traía rosas, se acordaba de eso y lo recordaba a él. – Son mis favoritas.

Hoy no tuve tiempo, pero prometo traer mañana. – comentó con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en el rostro.

¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías novia? Tenes que traerla, mañana no quiero rosas, quiero que vengas con tu novia…

Anna yo… No creo que sea una buena idea traerla, ella no… - ¿Elena allí? No, sería mostrarle su lado débil.

La quiero conocer ¿no le vas a cumplir el sueño a una pobre viejita sin compañía?

¿Yo no soy suficiente compañía? – replicó sonriente, iba a llevarla si su mamá se lo pedía.

Quiero conocerla, todos en el hospital hablan de eso… Hoy hablaban de eso. Y sabiendo que sos mi única compañía, creo que merezco conocerla ¿no?

Sí, creo que sí. Te va a caer bien. – la miró y sacó su silla de ruedas afuera para pasear con ella y que, mucho más pronto de lo normal lo recordara, hoy era su mejor día en toda la vida. Su mamá se acordó de él y pudieron charlar madre e hijo, como siempre, como nunca hasta mañana. El día en el que Elena conocería a su "suegra" viéndose obligada a los deseos de esa pobre mujer que corrió la peor de las suertes y él también. Introduciéndose en su familia más de lo esperado. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Elena apenas salió del hospital… - Hola, necesito un favor. – le dijo serio. – Mañana a las nueve te paso a buscar… Quiero que me acompañes a ver a alguien que quiere conocerte.

Mañana empezaría un camino de debilidad que ella jamás se imaginó, mañana conocería a la mujer de sus ojos y al responsable de que ella estuviese así.

Elena sería su novia de verdad, mañana.


	6. Liberados

No pegó un ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que podría llegar a pasar mañana, en lo que llegaría a pensar Elena apenas la metiera en aquel hospital repleto de ancianos con problemas para saber quiénes eran, qué sentido tenía la vida y varias enfermedades. Allí donde se encontraba la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y la única de obligarlo a hacer éste tipo de cosas, la única mujer que le quitaba el sueño de aquella manera… Y en realidad, lo que no quería aceptar, era que por Elena también perdía el sueño. Que ella también lo arrastraba a ese tipo de catástrofes a las que no tenía porqué enfrentarse porque ella no significaba nada para él, pero ahora también estaba su mamá que le había exigido con las pocas fuerzas y salud mental que le quedaba, que le llevara a Elena para así conocerla… Y sabía que iba a acordarse apenas viera la televisión y todas las enfermeras le dijeran que hoy iría su novia a visitarla. Con él. Con un ramo de rosas en la mano y en la otra un ramo de nervios que se iba esparciendo por todo su cuerpo a cada paso y nuevo pensamiento que daba en su mente ¿qué era lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba? ¿Que con esto Elena estuviese más cerca de su vida o que se alejara? Tal vez era un poco de ambas porque perder a la única persona que lograba sacarle una sonrisa y a la vez preguntarse sobre su estilo de vida, sería algo duro – aunque tampoco lo aceptara – pero ¿qué iba a hacer a éstas alturas? Sabía que ella había cancelado todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día para acompañarlo a quién sabe dónde a hacer quién sabe qué, pero por cómo se lo expresó él, debía ser demasiado importante ya que el tono de desesperación en sus palabras cualquiera podría adivinarlo con tan sólo escuchar ese saludo apenas atendió el teléfono y cómo le pedía que la acompañara a hacer algo importante.

Y ahora el nervioso era él por presentarle a Elena a su mamá, a aquella señora que fue la única que hizo todo por él, para darle lo mejor y para que se sintiese querido en un mundo en el que nadie era esencial para nadie, ese mundo en el que justo a él le tocó vivir. Un niño frágil y sensible de ocho años que no demostraba lo mucho que podría llegar a amar. Un niño que vio cosas que jamás tendría que haber visto que le hicieron cambiar todo, darle otra perspectiva a toda su vida y a todo lo que significaba él en ese pequeño mundo que lo usaba como un juguete, quitándole las mejores cosas de una infancia que jamás pudo terminar y haciéndolo crecer de golpe. Un niño que estuvo en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado, viendo las cosas equivocadas, cosas que no deben suceder nunca porque podrían llegar a dañar mucho. Un Damon llorando a través de una pared convenciéndose de qué era lo que tenía que hacer porque él ya no era más un niño y no podía serlo siendo todo lo que debía ser. Preparándose para afrontar cualquier tipo de cosas y perdiéndose, todos los días, en una pileta que lo desconectaba del mundo.

Su lugar mágico en el que podía pensar qué debía hacer y cómo actuar pero que aquella vez, de nada había servido porque lo vivido en la piel no lo borra ni el más fuerte cloro ni todos los litros de agua que pudiese absorber en todos sus años metidos en una pileta.

Había cosas que por siempre se llevarían tatuadas en la piel.

A las siete de la mañana sonó ese despertador falso que había puesto y programado antes de que anochezca para, si tenía suerte, dormir un poco o toda la noche. Pero ninguna de las dos sucedió… Estaba amanecido, cansado y ahora tenía ganas de dormir. Ahora que el sol le quemaba los ojos atormentándolo con todo lo que vendría en ese agitado día que parecía no tener fin y él lo había comenzado despierto. Con jugo exprimido de naranja, frutas, tostadas y cereales.

El desayuno de un deportista estrella que tenía el deber de triunfar en las olimpiadas ahora que era famoso.

Claro eso jamás lo había pensado ¿no? Ahora tenía la obligación de triunfar porque había llegado tan lejos con esa mentira ¿y si perdía? ¿Y si ni siquiera llegaba a octavos de final? ¿Qué haría? ¿Retirarse luego de aquella falla épica era una opción? En estos momentos ni siquiera se tenía fe cuando días atrás estaba convencido de que era el mejor del mundo y todos los programas deportivos le aseguraban aquello comparando sus tiempos con los tiempos de las posibles amenazas que podría llegar a tener. Y él ganaba por muchos segundos delante de todos aquellos que se esforzaban con ser como él, países comunistas que los tenían amenazados con la muerte si no llevaban la medalla de oro. Países que estaban acostumbrados a ganar en los deportes y que tenían a pequeños niños desde pequeños encerrados en un gimnasio estirándolos y acostumbrándolos al dolor que se necesitaba para ganar. El dolor físico.

Pero él contaba con el dolor y la ira mental de todos aquellos que le dijeron que jamás podría lograrlo, de los que lo obligaron a ser lo que no quería ser y por eso era que siempre sus brazadas eran con mayor fuerza que la común. Porque cuando se metía en el agua recordaba todo lo que sufrió para poder llegar a ser quién era en estos momentos, para ser el favorito de muchos y el odiado de muchos más. Para ganar, por eso se esforzó todo este tiempo.

Para colgar una medalla de oro en su pared y un trofeo. No por el dinero, no por toda la fama que tendría.

Sentirse orgulloso por haber cumplido su sueño era lo mejor que podría haberle dado la vida en aquellos momentos en los que vivía encerrado en la oscuridad y en el agua. En un líquido cristalino fulminante, el gimnasio, la prensa, su mamá y el entrenamiento. Una vida en la que todo lo acosaba por no poder liberarse de una vez de todo aquello que lo venía acorralando hace años y que le costaba demasiado soltar porque, queriéndolo o no, eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía. Malos y buenos.

Y soltar los malos significaría, de alguna forma, dejar ir los buenos.

El olvido era difícil y nadie dijo que no, pero era más difícil de lo que él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar en estos momentos…

El jugo pasaba por su garganta con el sabor amargo de la vida y de todos los pensamientos que tuvo durante la noche, muy lejos de parecerse al sabor que tenía todo cuando besaba a Elena. Y evitar pensar en la cantidad de veces que la había besado ayer "jugando" para el fotógrafo que tan hermosamente les había creído, fue… Fue algo que… ¿Qué había sido? ¿De verdad él estaba por decir palabras hermosas si ningún significado lógico o científico? ¿EL? Ya no se reconocía. Damon Salvatore, el hombre que nunca fue capaz de querer porque la vida no le dio la oportunidad. El hombre multimillonario que se acostaba con mujeres y luego las tiraba como si fuese una prenda rota. El hombre que poco tenía que ver con los sentimientos y el romanticismo ahora estaba allí, sentado en un banco junto a la isla de la cocina con un vaso de jugo entre sus manos, tostadas a su lado, y toda una cocina que esperaba la revelación que tan poco gustoso estaba de dar y que no podría sacar de sus cuerdas vocales por el simple hecho de que el aire, cuando tenía que aceptar una verdad, no salía y no lo dejaba hablar y mucho menos razonar en qué iba a decir.

¿Qué iba a decir? Quería gritarlo, quería por fin aceptar lo que le pasaba pero eso no era de su estilo. El no aceptaba las cosas y menos con toda esa cantidad de problemas sobre su espalda que cada vez pesaban más. ¿Qué era lo que verdaderamente estaría gustoso de aceptar sobre Elena? No, él no pensaba aceptar nada porque hoy no era un buen día. Porque en menos de tres horas vería a Elena cara a cara, fingiría amarla con todo su corazón, que ella le encantaba ¿fingiría?

¡Sí, fingiría! ¡El no sentía nada, no podía sentir nada! Había renunciado a todo aquello hace años y no estaba dispuesto a tocar ese tema nuevamente.

¿Fingía? ¿Todo eso era fingir? ¿Verdaderamente era actuar para miles y miles de personas que no los conocían personalmente, pero que, sin embargo, amaban su romance y veían en sus ojos lo mucho que ellos se querían?

Si alguien que no lo conoce podía ver lo mucho que la quería, eso era un grave problema. Si alguien que vivía en el otro lado del mundo, atado totalmente a una televisión y a una computadora, decía que el romance de ellos dos llegaría lejos significaba que podría haber dos opciones a eso: o el tipo sabía demasiado, o él estaba actuando demasiado bien.

Y la actuación no era lo suyo, todos se encargaban de decírselo.

Quizás ahora mismo los recuerdos dolerían menos que todo aquello que estaba sufriendo en carne propia a causa de una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, con unos ojos marrones que si le hicieron cuestionarse sobre su modo de vida y sobre qué era lo que en realidad quería. Una mujer especial con la que, internamente, agradecía haberse topado porque sino…

¿Sino qué? ¿No tendría fama? ¿Nadie lo conocería? ¿O no sentiría aquello que estaba sintiendo? ¿No tendría toda esa confianza nueva en él que ahora tenía?

Soy demasiado psicópata. – pensó sonriendo de medio lado perdiéndose en la ducha para calmar un poco a todo su cuerpo y a sus emociones que viajaban por él con una corriente eléctrica que lo asustaba.

El agua caliente, chocó contra su frío cuerpo y le produjo un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral causándole terror por lo mucho que se movió debajo del agua esperando a que se terminara y poder así bañarse en paz. Relajar cada músculo de su cuerpo y dejarlo en calma y con la mejor paz para enfrentarse a aquello que tanto miedo le daba y que no se decidía a saber por qué. Tampoco buscaba pensarlo ahora que era su momento, ese momento en la ducha en el que él disfrutaba de poder desconectarse de todo y que no precisamente fuese en una pileta.

Había veces que se cansaba un poco de la pileta y necesitaba buscarse algún otro lugar, relacionado con el agua, que lo quitara de esa conexión del mundo que la vida le daba a cada ser humano apenas nacía y se la quitaba en la muerte para entregársela a alguien más.

Salió sin notar que quizás había estado más tiempo del debido bajo el vapor que le quitó todos los nudos y tensiones acumulados en su espalda por la incómoda noche en la que no pudo dormir casi nada por todo lo que pensó, dando vueltas eternas en la cama que no lo dejaron ni siquiera respirar.

Una de las noches más difíciles de toda su vida, y tan sólo había tenido tres contando esta.

Las otras dos las tenía guardada muy dentro suyo y no pensaba compartirlas con nadie, algo tan personal jamás tendría porqué decírselo a nadie… Tal vez porque nadie se interesaba en su pasado o porque era muy cerrado cuando quería.

"_¿Estás despierta?" _Escribió rápidamente en un mensaje mientras tomaba una manzana, aún con la toalla anudada a la cintura, y se dirigía al vestidor para poder elegir qué ponerse en un día terrorífico como aquel.

"_Sí, me estoy terminando de cambiar ¿a qué hora pasas?" _Leyó y se sentó en la pequeña isla de aquel vestidor que tenía entre medio de su cuarto y el escritorio. Una habitación con toda su ropa, zapatos, bolsos, trajes, medias, ropa interior, relojes, gorros. Una habitación en la que alguien podría llegar a perderse, un pequeño anexo increíblemente grande para estar dentro de un penthouse… Claro, era un penthouse.

"_No sé, dentro de un rato… Recién salgo de bañarme." _Ahí comenzó a dudar si preguntar algo más o dejar toda la conversación ahí, pero viendo que la estaba obligando a acompañarlo a un lugar, debía escribir algo más. "_¿Cómo estás?" _Eso sería suficiente o más de lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

"_Bien ¿y vos? ¿Dormiste bien?" _Notaba que de alguna extraña manera ella estaba enojada u ofendida con él y no la culpaba. Se escapaba de su apartamento como una rata a la que amenazan de muerte, huyendo como un león al que un cazador está por atrapar para encerrarlo en un zoológico y lo peor de todo era que se había ido sin dar explicaciones de nada, ni siquiera inventó una mentira. Hasta corrió por las escaleras para no encontrarse con ella y no tener que enfrentarse a sus preguntas. Y aún así, se preocupaba por él y por todo lo que le pasaba…

"_Sí, bien. Yo… Perdón por irme ayer de esa manera sin explicarte nada es que… Me sentí ahogado." _En parte era cierto, pero no iba a decirle – o no por mensaje – que se sentía ahogado por esos sentimientos que le golpearon la cara como el mejor boxeador del mundo.

"_No tenes que explicarme nada." _Sí que estaba enojada.

"_No, pero tengo que pedirte perdón." _

"_Sí, es verdad. ¿Huir así? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?" _

"_Nada, vos nada. Pero yo no quiero hablar de eso, no ahora y no por mensaje de texto, es difícil Elena… Nos vemos en un rato. Quiero que conozcas a alguien muy importante para mí." _

"_Creo que algo de madurez tenes para saber que no me podes pedir perdón por mensaje de texto. ¿A quién? ¿A dónde vamos?" _

"_Sorpresa." _

Dejó el teléfono y ya más animado por aquella graciosa escena de parejas de secundario que había tenido, comenzó a buscar ropa. Sacó unos boxers negros y luego comenzó a buscar incansablemente jeans sin saber cuál elegir. Sentía esa típica crisis que tienen todas las mujeres al no saber qué ponerse teniendo una habitación entera de ropa.

¡De verdad que estaba hecho un idiota!

Tomó un pantalón marrón claro algo ajustado a sus largas piernas y luego unas zapatillas Circa negras y una camisa blanca con un pequeño pingüino negro bordado casi diminutamente en el lado del corazón indicando la marca de la camisa. Agarró su campera de cuero y peinándose un poco, salió de allí listo para pasar a buscar a Elena. Se miró varias veces en el espejo antes de irse, buscó su perfume y ahora sí, completamente listo y seguro de sí mismo, se subió a su auto y fue hasta su casa para poder hablar con ella antes de ir hacia donde tenían que ir.

Se debatió entre golpear la puerta o mandarle un mensaje para que le abriera, el portero lo conocía y por eso lo dejó pasar así que estaba allí, de pie frente a un pedazo de madera sin vida que hasta esa insignificante estupidez lo ponía nervioso. Levantó la mano sin pensárselo mucho y golpeó la puerta tres veces esperando allí a que Elena le abriera – y no tardó demasiado.

Apareció ahí, abriendo despacio con la mejor cara de seriedad que alguien podría tener luego de esa escena de madurez que montó sin explicaciones, haciendo lo que sabía hacer. Arruinar el momento de la manera más maravillosa y hasta muchas veces pensó en escribir un libro sobre qué hacer si se quiere arruinar algo.

La miró, por primera vez la miró y la pudo ver completamente. Ella allí, entera, con él, intentando quererlo y que se abriera a ella, ayudarlo, y él el típico caprichoso incomprendido que sufrió demasiado. Ella allí, de pie, intentando quererlo aunque cometiese todas las estupideces impensables. Allí, mostrándose ante él perdonándolo por cada cosa que dijo o que diría.

Ella simplemente allí.

La observó ahora, dejando de lado todo lo sentimental que lo embriagaba, llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros apegados a sus largas piernas, unos borcegos negros con unas pocas tachas y una camiseta blanca con botones en el centro de su pecho. Tenía el cabello lacio que le caía a ambos lados de la cara y eso la hacía tan hermosamente sensual.

¿Queres pasar? – le preguntó incómoda ante su análisis. El dudó, quedándose quieto, dejándola allí, nuevamente allí.

Eh… No, prefiero que vayamos rápido. – mientras ella volvía a buscar una campera él miró la hora de su teléfono. El viaje que tenían hasta allá sería el tiempo suficiente como para que diera el comienzo del horario de visita.

¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos? – preguntó – Me pone histérica esto ¡No sabía cómo vestirme! – contestó mientras se metían en el ascensor.

Estás hermosa. – contestó sin mirarla, el acero gris de las puertas era más interesante ahora. Ella bufó y sintió que él le tomaba la mano para comenzar a avanzar directo a la puerta de salida y esperar a que el portero les abriera con una sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos perdidos en sus manos entrelazadas. Una persona más convencida de su amor. Le abrió la puerta del auto y esperó a que se sentara para cerrarla e irse, casi corriendo, hasta su puerta. Subirse, ponerse el cinturón y avanzar por las calles en el silencio de la música de fondo que sonaba como un tranquilizante natural que los hacía pensar y disfrutar de ese cómodo silencio que estaban compartiendo sin tener la obligación o necesidad de romperlo. Luego de media hora de viaje Elena vio un edificio con un estilo a una casa antigua y un cartel que no llegó a leer porque, casualmente, Damon aceleró en esa parte evitando que pudiese leer.

¡Eso lo hiciste a propósito! – exclamó enojada.

No te enojes. – contestó con una sonrisa. Entrando por un camino de piedras a aquella vieja mansión perdida entre los bosques tan extraños en la ciudad.

¡Ya Damon! Basta de juegos ¿a dónde estamos yendo? – necesitaba saber. El estacionó y se bajó del auto, abriéndole la puerta.

Te dije que ibas a conocer a una persona muy especial y lo vas a hacer. Vos seguime. – le pasó un brazo por los hombros y sintiendo el delicado brazo de Elena rodeando su cintura, comenzó a caminar con la confianza en su espalda sobre el brazo de su perfecta novia. Saludó a las recepcionistas y enfermeras que no paraban de mirar con toda la envidia a Elena y en cierto momento lograron asustarla por el odio que le arrojaban sin ni siquiera hablar ¿qué hacía Damon allí? Se pararon en una puerta y una enfermera salió de la habitación, rondaba los cuarenta.

¿Cómo está hoy?

Bien, feliz y contenta… Está mucho mejor que en meses, hasta se acuerda de unas pocas cosas de ayer ¿le trajiste las rosas?

No, me olvidé. - ¡Las rosas! ¡Diablos!

Siempre hay un ramo para ella en la cocina, los días que no podes venir se las damos nosotros diciendo que vos se las mandaste. Eso nos habías dicho el primer día ¿no te acordas? – él la miró con una sonrisa en la cara y fueron, ambos, detrás de esa señora hasta la cocina a buscar ese pequeño ramo que le daban de rosas rojas. El sacó una y se la dio a Elena que quedó maravillada no sólo con el bello aroma que tenía, sino con la sonrisa que él le dedicó y como volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de ella para volver a aquella habitación. Notó que respiró profundamente, y que con miedo en la mirada tomó el picaporte.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó tirándolo para atrás.

Sí, estoy bien. – la mirada le brillaba con algo indescriptible, algo que no imaginaba qué podía hacer. Entró detrás de él, observando todo a su paso con agonía y dudas ¿qué hacían allí? Una mujer estaba sentada en una silla, observando por la ventana con la sonrisa de una pequeña niña pegada en el rostro. - ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo está hoy?

¡Damon! – dijo ella contenta y repleta de felicidad – Bien, me siento contenta ¿y vos?

Sí usted se siente bien, yo me siento mucho mejor que usted. – contestó cortes y seguía escondiéndola detrás de su cuerpo. – Esto es para usted. – le entregó el ramo y la sonrisa de la hermosa mujer lo decía todo, le miró los ojos… Un azul cristalino tan brillante como el de Damon, una sonrisa encantadora y un carácter tan particular. Ella era su mamá. ¡Damon la había llevado a conocer a su mamá! ¿pero por qué estaba en un hospital? - ¿Se acuerda que ayer estuve acá y que hablamos sobre algo, no?

Sí, recuerdo. ¿Qué me queres decir? – evidentemente aún no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba parada detrás de su hijo.

Anna, ella es Elena Gilbert, mi novia. – la acercó hasta ponerla a su lado y la dejó sin palabras frente a la mujer a la que se le había agrandado aún más la sonrisa.

¡Mi hijo por fin me presenta una novia! – susurró tan alegre que le contagió toda su emoción a ella que fue a saludarla

Mucho gusto Anna, soy Elena. – se presentó sin esperarse el abrazo que la mujer estaba esperando a darle.

¡Mi hijo tiene novia! – volvió a decir. Ahora volvió al lado de Damon y él buscó desesperadamente su mano, le miró el rostro y podía notarse que estaba conmocionado, de verdad que no entendía porqué su mamá estaba allí… Era una mujer sana.

¿Vamos a pasear? Hace frío afuera. – comentó y ella al instante buscó algo de abrigo y se sujetó del brazo de su hijo para salir del lugar y comenzar a pasear por el parque bien cuidado y ambientado.

Ella simplemente escuchaba ajena a interferir en esa conversación que tan animadamente estaban teniendo madre e hijo en un paisaje único, sentados en un banco observando todo a su alrededor. Damon pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros acercándola más a él y con la otra mano jugando con los dedos de su mamá… Ambos tenían unos ojos preciosos, llenos de vida y de felicidad y sólo lo vio así en aquel momento en el que su madre charlaba con él tan animadamente, respirando esa alegría caldosa que se sentía en la pequeña burbuja en la que los tres estaban metidos. Los tres, allí, ella presentada como su novia ante la mamá de Damon, él siendo el novio que toda mujer querría. Algo maravilloso que esperaba que se repitiese.

Cerca del mediodía volvieron todos juntos a la habitación, charlando y riendo ante los comentarios de la mujer y se sentaron a almorzar allí con Anna, seguía escuchándolos atentamente y de vez en cuando charlaba ella con su suegra, le comentaba sobre su carrera y ella sobre las modelos de varios años atrás. Que tenía amigas que siempre soñaron con ser modelos pero que terminaron haciendo todo lo que sus papás querían que hicieran y jamás lograron cumplir su sueño cuando tenían todas las posibilidades de hacerlo, preguntó cuáles eran sus sueños, metas y ahora la pregunta que sabía que vendría en algún momento, esa que esperó durante toda la tarde.

¿Están enamorados? – miró a Damon instintivamente, estaba en su territorio ahora y tenía que seguir todo lo que él decía, era su familia, no la de ella. Notó el dolor que le cruzó la mirada al tener que mirar a su mamá para mentirle en la cara y esperó, ansiosa por sentir ese sonido seco en su pecho al escuchar qué iba a decirle.

Sí. – contestó mirándola a ella intensamente, con un azul iluminado por los reflectores de un campo de fútbol para un millón de personas, quemándole el rostro por tanto brillo. Lo sintió de verdad, sentía que no mentira.

Eso es hermoso, que mi hijo por fin quiera a alguien ¡y a alguien que merece la pena! ¡Qué día más alegre! – una enfermera, joven, entró en ese momento y Elena recordó que esa era la que con más odio la miraba.

El horario terminó, señor Salvatore, la señora tiene que descansar. – comentó irritada.

Sí, ahora nos vamos. – contestó sin darle importancia. – Bueno mamá, cumplí con lo que me pediste… Pero me tengo que ir. – se levantó y la ayudó a ella a sentarse en la cama. - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, feliz. – contestó - ¿Vas a venir mañana?

Sí, prometo venir ¿algún día te fallé?

No me acuerdo, pero posiblemente sí. – una mano se le estampaba en la mejilla por el dolor de que su mamá no recordara nada de las veces anteriores.

Las veces que no vine, avisé que no iba a venir y siempre mandé un ramo de rosas. No acepto quejas, soy un buen hijo. – contestó a pesar del dolor. – Chau mamá, descansa. – le besó la frente y sintió los brazos de ella rodeándole el cuello.

Cuídate hijo. – miró a Elena y se acercó lentamente a saludar a la mujer. – Cuídalo, aunque a veces sea un niño y arruine muchas cosas, se merece a una mujer como vos que lo ame. – le susurró en el oído y los vio marcharse. Volvió a abrazar a Elena y junto al atardecer se marcharon por el mismo camino por el que vinieron, ahora con más calma y con las emociones inexploradas ya muy conocidas en tan sólo una tarde con la mujer que logró hacerle entender un poco mejor el lado hermoso que Damon tenía. Lo miró durante todo el camino furtivamente, dudando si preguntarle o no todo lo que quería saber.

Tiene alzhéimer. – dijo respondiéndole todas las preguntas silenciosas – Sí, es joven y tuvo la desgracia de tenerlo. Vengo todos los días a visitarla y hubo días en los que ni siquiera sabe quién soy, otros en los que no recuerda que soy su hijo y días como éste, que son maravillosos, en los que en poco tiempo me recuerda y me llena de felicidad. Ayer y hoy estuvo muy bien, creo que lo que le hizo bien fue enterarse de que por fin tuviese novia y que vos le cayeras bien creo que… La puso feliz. Todos los días es despertarme e intentar adivinar cómo va a estar hoy y así depende mi estado de humor, Elena. Te traje porque ella me lo exigió y aún sabiendo que posiblemente no recordaría nada, quise intentarlo, no quise fallarle. – respiró profundamente mientras se metía en la ciudad. – Nadie sabe que ella está en ese lugar, no quiero que la prensa se meta en mi vida o que puedan hacer algo que… No sé. Simplemente es un secreto, Ric, Jenna solamente lo sabían pero jamás dejé que la vieran. Ni siquiera Katherine. – contestó y se calló dejando en claro todo lo que ella se preguntaba.

La acompañó hasta su departamento y se quedó esperando detrás de ella mientras buscaba en su bolso las llaves para abrir la puerta e invitarlo a pasar, cosa que estaba gustoso en aceptar. Logró encontrarlas en ese revoltijo de cosas que era su bolso y que nunca iba a comprender porqué llevaba tanto allí… Ni que necesitara todo eso para ir a ver a su mamá.

Claro que ella no sabía que irían a hacerlo.

Ella se paró en la puerta de su casa mirándolo, él sobre la pared del pasillo sabiendo que no iba a dejarlo pasar hasta que le dijera lo que quería oír; eso que tanto le costaba dejar salir. La miró frunciendo el ceño y luego bajó la mirada, suspirando por enésima vez en el día. Tenía que dejar salir todo.

Yo… - se pasó la mano revolviéndose el pelo y levantando nuevamente los ojos, que se volvieron a iluminar. – Perdón por haberme ido ayer de esa forma, sin ningún motivo lógico para haberlo hecho pero es que… Hay veces que… Me ahogo, me asfixio en un lugar y necesito salir corriendo para no hacer una estupidez más grande de la que ya hago yéndome así. Sé que no lo entendes y está bien, no espero que lo entiendas porque es muy difícil, pero sí que me perdones. Lo hago para no equivocarme demasiado. Si me queres perdonar o no, es decisión completamente tuya. – estaba desesperado en encontrar algo de apoyo. La miró mientras pensaba, ella lo observaba a él perdida en alguna parte de la inmensidad de sus ojos, como si observase el mar desde lo más alto de un iceberg. Era hermosa con todas las letras y el sentido de la palabra, estaba algo despeinada por el viento que les dio en todo momento en el rostro mientras estaban sentados en aquel banco charlando, su sonrisa a toda hora, sus ojos felices y acompañándolo y él se daba el lujo de dudar que sentía cosas por ella. ¡Sentía cosas por Elena! Y después de una tarde lo aceptaba, idiota.

¿Queres pasar? – le ofreció con una sonrisa y se corrió de la puerta cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Fue a la cocina y preparó café mientras él se sentaba en el sillón y encendía la televisión para ver algo que no fuese acerca de ellos dos, para ver algo en verdad interesante que lograra hacer que el día finalizase bien, que nada arruinara ese momento tan único entre tres personas que lograron hacer feliz a una mujer de casi cincuenta años. Elena volvió a los diez minutos y se sentó a su lado pasándole la taza de café y acomodándose mejor en el sillón, ya descalza, estirando las piernas sobre la mesa que había en el medio de los sillones y relajándose verdaderamente. Vació la taza y la dejó arriba de la mesita sin que sus pies pudiesen tirarla al piso, la miró a ella, completamente conectada con una película que había puesto y centrada en la historia que ya había comenzado hace rato pero ya se acercaba al final. Cuando estaba por finalizar ella se movió un poco para dejar su taza y giró su rostro para mirarlo. Damon en plena oscuridad con la luna que se metía por la ventana iluminándolo y la felicidad aún latente en sus ojos ¿acaso había algo más imponente que eso? Notó que se acercaba lentamente a ella y, ahora con agilidad, le robaba un beso de sus labios que pasó de ser un simple apretón a algo más intenso que se fue convirtiendo en un beso fogoso a medida que ella se acomodaba en el sillón bajo su cuerpo y sucumbía ante las caricias repletas de placer que él le proporcionaba por debajo de su camiseta. Imaginó que el timbre sonaba casi desesperado y gritaba con urgencia que abrieran la puerta y evitaran que lo siguiesen tocando o podría explotar, y supo que no era su imaginación porque Damon dejó de besarla y sintió que maldecía por lo bajo pero que se sentaba y se alejaba de ella para que se levantara a abrir. - ¡YA VOY! – gritó mal humorada acomodándose la ropa. Abrió la puerta casi desmayándose al ver quién estaba detrás de ella. El hombre al que menos imaginaba ver en aquellos momentos, siempre tan inoportuno y el enojo se hizo presente en toda ella.

Hola. – saludó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al saber que interrumpía algo. – Tanto tiempo ¿verdad?

¿Qué haces acá? ¿Quién te dejó pasar?

Vine a verte, ¿es que no puedo? ¿O ya te olvidaste de mí? Creí que había sido alguien importante para vos.

Muy bien dicho, "habías sido" fuiste, ahora te pido que te retires, Stefan. – comenzaba a desesperarse de tenerlo allí.

¿Por qué? Hace cinco meses atrás te alegrarías de verme y aceptarías volver conmigo ¿por qué ahora no? ¿o no queres volver a ser mi novia, Elena? – esa voz llena de veneno la hacía marear – Me di cuenta de que te amo, de que quiero volver con vos y que confíes una vez más en mí ¿no me vas a conceder eso? – la miró con esos ojos verdes brillantes de la repulsión que enviaban sus ojos marrones a todo él. – Sé que me extrañas Elena, éste es el efecto que causo en vos ¿o lo vas a negar?

Sí, lo voy a negar. Stefan ándate. – continuó diciendo desesperada.

¿Y qué si no quiero? ¿Y si quiero pasar la noche con vos como hacíamos antes? ¿Por qué tengo que irme Elena? No es lo que quiero, siempre hicimos lo que yo quería hacer… Siempre… - miró como una sombra con unos ojos sombríos aparecía detrás de ella y se ponía frente a la puerta, quedando frente a él quemándolo con sus ojos.

¿Y qué si el que quiere que te vayas soy yo? ¿A mí también me vas a desafiar? – notó el miedo en los ojos verdosos de aquel sujeto despreciable y como Elena se aferraba a él. – Así que te conviene irte.

¿O sino qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? – el miedo hacía que la voz le temblara y Elena sonrió ante aquello.

No, yo no hago cosas que haría la gente como vos. – tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo. – Con éste teléfono pienso llamar a la policía y denunciarte por acoso, soy abogado, sé cuánto tiempo podes estar preso por acosar a alguien y más si tengo las pruebas grabadas de, también, un intento de violación. Así que, creo que te conviene irte y no aparecer nunca más, querido Stefan. – comentó frío y con odio mientras lo miraba y lo hacía retroceder y marcharse con la cabeza gacha. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y Elena lo miró con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

Muchas gracias. – comentó mientras lo miraba como un héroe que salvaba a la princesa en cuestión.

De algo sirve ser abogado ¿no? – volvió al sillón y tomó la campera. – Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. – ella lo miró, el momento que antes habían compartido se había acabado totalmente. Pero aún podía hacer algo para recuperar algo de aquello.

Quédate. Por hoy, por si él vuelve a venir. Por favor. – suplicó con miedo. Damon la miró con tanta ternura y aprecio de que le dijese aquello que fue imposible negarse, se acostó con el pijama que se había olvidado allí la vez anterior al huir tan rápido y esperó, nuevamente, a que Elena saliera del baño con una camiseta diferente a la de la vez anterior pero que de igual forma le tapaba hasta los muslos.

¿De quién son esas remeras? – preguntó girándose a mirarla en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mías, las compro para dormir. Son cómodas. – contestó. - ¿De quién pensaste que eran?

No sé, de algún hombre. Nunca me imaginé que las compraras.

Son mucho más cómodas que cualquier otro pijama… Por lo menos para mí. – aclaró con una sonrisa y notó que él cerraba los ojos. Estiró su mano y acarició lentamente su mejilla. - ¿Por qué tenes miedo a enamorarte? – se estaba relajando ante sus caricias, con una media sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, abrió los ojos y la miró profundamente.

Pasé toda mi vida decepcionándome de la gente y de su llamado "amor" pero, ahora entiendo, que no tengo miedo a la decepción amorosa. Tengo miedo a decepcionarme de aquella persona de la que me enamore. Entendí que en éste mundo, los sentimientos duraderos son casi inexistentes ¿entonces por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué salir lastimado cuando puedo salir ileso?

Porque tenes miedo a sentir algo, ver o escuchar algo, que destruya todas tus ilusiones sobre una persona. Pero es normal, la vida no es para ser feliz todo el tiempo, hay veces en las que hay que sufrir.

No sé qué tengo que hacer para enamorarme, Elena. – maldito mentiroso.

Tu vida va a cambiar cuando vos cambies, no va a hacerlo si esperas a que suceda… Creo que… Tendrías que cambiar tu forma de ver la vida y de vivirla, Damon. Porque sé que tenes esa sensación de querer aunque no quieras aceptarlo.

No soy la persona que solía ser y eso lo sé Elena, algo estás haciendo, algo extraño. – comentó mirándola, una noche repleta de verdades. – Ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo…

¿Qué? – notó que poco a poco se acercaba a ella hasta sentir su aliento rozarle los labios.

Si te beso… ¿Salgo herido? – preguntó y se acercó a ella para unir sus labios nuevamente porque esa sensación era la que quería sentir el resto de su vida. El de estar pegado a alguien que lo correspondía, que sentía lo mismo que él y por sobre todo alguien que lograría amarlo tanto como él, diciendo la verdad, era capaz de amar. Besar a una mujer lentamente como jamás lo había hecho, sin la prisa de sacarle la ropa y envolverla en sus sábanas. Tener a una mujer a su merced pero de esa manera tan culta que nunca había descubierto. Y en realidad no era tener a una mujer, era tener a Elena… Esa chica que era tan especial y que había logrado cambiar un poco de él, quizás para bien o no, pero lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Ahora ya ni siquiera se sentía bien cuando ocultaba eso que tanto buscaba negar.

Ahora se sentía completo cuando aceptaba que sentía algo por Elena.

Porque dejaba de mentirse un poco y no era para sentirse bien consigo mismo por no mentir, era por aceptar lo que en realidad le pasaba por primera vez: sentir algo por una mujer, algo más que un deseo furtivo y pasional. Algo mucho más potente que aquello.

Y simplemente al besarla descubría todo.

Quería a Elena.


	7. Que comience el espectáculo

¿Hola? – contestó aún dormido mirando a su lado y notando que Elena no estaba a su lado.

¿Damon? ¿Dónde se supone que estás? ¡Hace tres días no venís a entrenar! ¡FALTAN DOS MESES PARA LAS OLIMPIADAS Y VOS NO VENIS! ¿Qué te pasa? – le gritó en el oído y Elena se removió entre las sábanas para darse vuelta y mirarlo.

¿Quién es? – preguntó Elena y sintió a Katherine hervir de la ira.

Ya veo… Acostándote con la modelo. – hablaba con todo el veneno que era capaz de enviar.

Katherine… - comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. – No fui por temas personales, hoy voy a ir. – sabía que si estaba frente a ella en éste mismo momento, le pegaría tan fuerte en el rostro que todas las noches sentiría su mano golpearlo una y otra vez. Así era Katherine después de todo y jamás se quejó de ella porque siempre fue quien, cuando Jenna y Ric no estaban, le hizo aprender de las cosas que estaban mal aunque fuese de un modo bastante peculiar.

¿Y vos te acordas que dos meses después de las olimpiadas tenemos la competencia en España no? ¿Te acordas de eso? No es el fin Damon, recién es el comienzo y te conviene no dejar de esforzarte ahora que falta poco. Y dejar de lado un poco a esa modelito de cuarta, porque es ella la que te está desconcentrando de todo esto… Me imagino que no te estarás enamorando ¿o si? ¿De verdad Damon? ¿Y luego de que el contrato se acabe qué vas a hacer? ¿Confesarle tu amor? ¿De verdad pensas que vas a tener algo con ella? Por favor, Damon, abrí los ojos de una vez y date cuenta de las cosas. Es y va a ser sólo un contrato para un bien que ambos necesitaban, nada más. – un balde frío le calló sobre la cara. Tenía razón. Luego de que el contrato finalizara ¿qué pensaba hacer? Ella seguiría con su vida, desfiles y todo aquello ¿y él qué? Elena no podría enamorarse de alguien como él porque era demasiado cambiante y tenía muchos problemas detrás de esa cara que no daba a entender lo mismo.

Nos vemos hoy a la tarde. – colgó el teléfono y se contuvo las ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana para que se estrellara en el cemento frío y pudiese llegar a lastimar a alguien que pasaba justo por allí por su egoísmo y su furia que de alguna manera necesitaba sacar a luz. Volvió a la habitación a buscar su ropa y cambiarse y miró a Elena, allí en la cama con una sonrisa observándolo ¿de verdad iba a renunciar a aquello sin ni siquiera decirle qué era lo que sentía? ¿En realidad Katherine lo estaba manipulando?

¿Pasó algo? – le preguntó y con una mano lo invitó a que se sentara en la cama junto a ella, a que se recostara allí y dejaran el día pasar sin que nadie pudiese molestarlos nuevamente.

Tengo que ir a entrenar, hace varios días no voy y las olimpiadas están cada vez más cerca. – comentó frío y distanciado de todo lo que fue anoche.

Ah… - respondió ella mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en el respaldar de la cama para poder observar qué era lo que en realidad le pasaba, detenidamente mirarlo, desprendiendo todo ese fuego que salía de su mirada para quemarlo a él. Justamente a él que era fuego vivo. - ¿Te tenes que ir ahora?

En un rato, tengo que pasar por mi casa a buscar todas las cosas. – volvió a decir y juntó su ropa de la silla en la que había dejado todo.

¿Desayunamos? – le preguntó mientras se levantaba decidida hacia el baño sabiendo que la escena que había vivido ayer con Damon, probablemente, no volvería a repetirse en un largo tiempo. El ya se había cerrado, una vez más, en esa armadura que evitaba que sus sentimientos saliesen al exterior. Se encerraba en lo que verdaderamente sentía y dejaba afuera todo lo que buscaba que la gente viese de él. Ya entendía cómo funcionaba, perfectamente sabía cómo estaba ahora… Cerrado ante ella con ningún tipo de ganas de ser el hombre de la noche anterior.

Vio que ella tardaba demasiado en el baño ¿era lo normal no? Bueno, siempre tardaban demasiado las mujeres y ella, al ser una súper modelo mundial, quizás hasta tardaría más pero eso no importaba. Las palabras de Katherine no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza una y otra vez, tatuándose en su mente y en cada centímetro de piel sin dejarle espacio realmente a nada más que a eso que le dijo que, tal vez, tanta verdad podrían contener. Lo entristecía saber que por primera vez se estaba abriendo a alguien y, esa persona, lo hacía sentir tan bien y tan miserable al mismo tiempo. Pero Katherine tenía toda la razón ¿luego de que el contrato termine qué pensaba hacer?

Salió del baño bañada y con ropa totalmente distinta a la que tenía ayer, completamente nueva y mejorada para dejarlo anonadado, hermosa. Realmente hermosa y él allí, sin palabras ante la primer mujer que lo deja así de estúpido, con la boca casi abierta y los ojos desorbitados al verla salir con el cabello medio húmedo, cayendo por sus hombros, con una camiseta negra y un jean negro ajustado a sus largas piernas, una campera de jean de un color gris claro y un pañuelo fucsia que tapaba todo su cuello. Los pies fue lo último que le miró pero notó que llevaba puestas unas Vans negras. Se acercó hasta él y de la mesa de luz que estaba junto a la cama tomó unos lentes de sol negros y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa para que se levantaran y se marcharan de allí y poder desayunar tranquilos en cualquier cafetería lo más alejada posible.

Entrelazó su mano con la de ella y sintió que de verdad iba a dolerle cuando todo aquello se terminara y él tuviese que volver a esa vida solitaria sin nadie que lo acompañara, sin ver la sonrisa de Elena ante todo y, por sobre todas las cosas, ver cómo ponía lo mejor de ella cuando de ayudar a alguien se trataba, ver sus ojos observándolo en medio de la noche creyendo que no se daba cuenta. Pero sabía que ella tampoco podía dormir estando distanciados en la misma cama y eso sonaba muy absurdo, quizás más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó. ¿Pero ya qué? Ella lo encantaba y lo ponía así de enfermizo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Fácil, alejarse antes de arruinarla a ella también porque podría ser desastroso llegar a dañarla tanto como lo hace día a día con su alma y sus pensamientos. Imaginándose lo peor… El tarde o temprano arruinaba las cosas y generalmente era en el mejor momento, para que el sufrimiento fuese lo más doloroso posible y así saber qué era lo que jamás tendría que volver a hacer para no sufrir lo mismo una vez más.

Ya lo había hecho veces anteriores, era su método para saber hasta qué punto podría esforzarse. Pero esto era nuevo para él… O sea ¿qué sabía él de amor? Si ni siquiera supo lo que es querer. Porque se supone que eso se enseña en las familias cuando uno es chico ¿no? Y, aún no sabía si por suerte o por desgracia, él no sabía lo que era el amor, cómo amar o cómo saber si alguien lo amaba. Era una palabra completamente extraña en su vida. Y lo peor de todo era que a ésta altura no podía preguntárselo a nadie, tenía personas sí, tres. Pero no se animaría a demostrar que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por alguien y mucho menos que ese alguien fuese la mujer de la que menos tendría que enamorarse porque sería toda una paradoja. Empezar jugando y que termine siendo algo serio ¿de verdad?

Por eso tenía tantos problemas, porque jamás entendería ese concepto de amor en el que se basaba toda una sociedad entera poniéndolo como excusa para hacer cualquier tipo de actos ridículos o extremos, por el simple hecho de tenerle amor a algo o a alguien.

Apretó más la mano de Elena cuando sintió una sombra perseguirlos y hablarles desde atrás, gritando algo, algo que no llegó a escuchar bien pero gritó algo y Elena fue ahora la que se aferró a él completa de miedo y de impotencia al sentir esa voz que siempre la hacía estremecer.

Fue una pena que ayer a la noche no me pudiese queda ¿no Elena? – otra vez ese idiota molestando.

¿Qué queres ahora Stefan? – preguntó irritada y se dio vuelta a desafiarlo.

Que volvamos a ser lo que éramos, hermosa, sé que me extrañaste no podes negarlo. No te salen las palabras para decirlo. Los dos sabemos que a éste idiota lo estás usando, conmigo no podes mentir. – él se quedó parado observando esa escena tan patética. ¿Era a esto a lo que se refería con amor? Tal vez esto era obsesión, esto de ninguna manera podía ser amor.

Sí puedo mentir, puedo mentir diciéndote que te quiero devuelta en mi vida. Puedo mentir diciéndote que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con vos y hasta puedo llegar a mentir diciéndote que te quiero. Porque no es así de ninguna manera, Stefan. Ahora, voy a ser sincera, te quiero lejos de mi vida, lejos de mí, lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo o incluso con Damon. Somos felices, soy feliz y él hace que así sea no como vos. No como todo lo que alguna vez me quisiste hacer creer que era felicidad. Soy feliz ahora, Stefan. Lo amo y de verdad, no como pensé que era amar cuando a vos era a quien se lo decía, estaba equivocada. – ahí estaba el carácter de Elena que tanto le gustaba, se veía especial actuando así, defendiéndose a ella misma sin la necesidad de nadie más. Diciendo lo que pensaba y lo que quería, una persona que valía la pena… Pero él no era lo suficiente como para esa persona. Jamás lo sería.

¿Te defiende tu novia, nadador estrella? – dijo ahora con ironía, mirándolo con todo el odio posible sabiendo que no podría decirle nada más a Elena, era una batalla perdida. - ¿No tenes palabras? Deféndete como un hombre. – vio a Stefan tenerle miedo mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta él y se sacaba la campera de camino para sostenerla en una de sus manos. Elena miraba todo sin poder creer que iba a pelearse allí con el idiota ese. Se paró en seco a menos de un metro de Stefan y lo buscó con la mirada.

Yo no soy como vos, no necesito sentirme más hombre o menos hombre. Sé lo que soy y tan mal no me va; estoy con Elena ¿no? En cambio, un ente como vos al que ni siquiera se le puede llamar hombre, la perdió ¿eso no te dice mucho? No voy a pelearme, ni siquiera a mover un dedo por alguien que no merece la pena, alguien tan despreciable. Pero si te voy a advertir por última vez, o te alejas o terminas preso por mucho tiempo y eso sería vergonzoso ¿no? No pienso pelearme con vos Stefan, quizás por lo único por lo que tendríamos que pelearnos ya lo gané y es mi novia ahora. – notó la decepción en sus ojos y como aceptaba que verdaderamente lo había perdido todo. Volvió a ponerse la campera y le tomó nuevamente la mano a Elena mientras se subían al auto y se marchaban dejándolo allí parado, como el idiota que era sabiendo que había perdido a la única mujer en el mundo que podría valer la pena. Que por querer ser más la dejó, la engañó y la usó, recibiéndose de estúpido,

Pero no pudo soportar a Elena con una sonrisa durante todo el viaje y mirándolo de vez en cuando como si fuese su más grande héroe porque no lo era, simplemente defendió a alguien… Alguien a quien amaba…

No, alguien a quien quería.

Ella lo miraba y no dejaba de mirarlo y recordó la noche anterior cuando sus labios fueron la delicia más prohibida pero irresistible en el mundo. Cuando tomar su rostro con sus manos y acunarla así para luego besarla fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomó en la vida, y tal vez, cortar lo que pudo haber llegado a suceder también. No sabía qué sucedería luego ¿con qué cara iba a mirarla cuando se levantara? Seguramente, lo más probable, era que saliera huyendo apenas ella se durmiera. Si, porque eso demostraba lo poco hombre que podía llegar a ser y lo mucho que la lastimaría y de aquella manera Elena iba a alejarse de él, a entender por primera vez que lo único que podía llegar a hacer era daño y más daño. Eso fue lo que aprendió de pequeño y eso es lo que hacía.

Pero con la simple acción de mirarla sabía que algo le pasaba con ella, al ver sus ojos ¡por Dios, sus ojos! Llenos de la necesidad de conocer la felicidad y de encontrar a un hombre de verdad que la valorara como sólo ella merecía ser valorada. Repletos de esa curiosa ansiedad por experimentar la vida, por ver qué tanto podía ponerla a prueba cada movimiento que realizara o cada decisión que tomara, ella quería saber hasta qué punto podía desafiar al mundo y lo estaba logrando, empezando por desafiarlo a él y a su autocontrol de parar el auto allí y de marcharse a otro lado donde ella lo dejara de espiar para poder, con tranquilidad, examinar los últimos días y saber porqué, cuándo, cómo, en qué situaciones. Todo debía analizarlo y averiguar los datos que le faltaban ya que su vida siempre se basó en lo científico, en lo que él creía y en lo que siempre usó para guiarse durante toda su vida.

La ciencia y todo lo que ésta había logrado comprobar a lo largo de toda la historia con mentes brillantes y dispuestas a desmentir la existencia de un señor todopoderoso que alababa el comportamiento de la naturaleza y de los milagros sobrenaturales.

Para él, dos más dos siempre sería cuatro y nada más, no existía ningún Dios que pudiese cambiar eso con ningún milagro explicativo, ni con un hombre que murió y renació al tercer día. Jamás cambiarían su forma de pensar.

Entonces ahora tenía que encontrarle la vuelta a la suma, resolver esa ecuación que lo traía estúpido y le quitaba todo tipo de concentración que pudiese tener en su cabeza. Arrebatándole toda la cordura que le quedaba aunque fuese muy poca. Quitándole ese pedazo de alma que no podía regalárselo a nadie porque juró más de una vez que era de él y que si se lo entregaba a alguien, ya nada quedaría. Ya había sido demasiado en su pasado.

Algo estaba teniendo un mal efecto en él, algo. Tal vez dejar de relacionarse con mujeres, no tener a nadie más a su lado. Jenna y Ric en distintas partes del mundo y demasiado lejos de él que era cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando más necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de lo que le estaba sucediendo, de lo que podría llegar a sucederle si todo esto seguía así y no encontraba nada para solucionar lo que le pasaba.

Ya era suficiente con tener a sus sentimientos a flor de piel como jamás tuvo que sufrirlos como para ahora, tener que aguantarla a su lado creyendo que esa "relación" que tenían llegaría a más y los transportaría a un mundo mejor lleno de amor, rosas y esperanza. No, debía acabar rápido con toda esa farsa. Decirle la verdad. Decirle que nunca sería bueno para nadie y que no merecía sufrir más, no por él.

Debía dar la cara y ser valiente, dejar el egoísmo de lado y centrarse por primera vez en alguien con quien no debió involucrarse jamás porque desde el primer día supo que esto no terminaría bien. Desde el momento en que la vio allí en ese bar, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus ojos y ese marrón que llegó a absorberlo. Desde ahí sabía perfectamente que todo esto sería mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado o dispuesto a soportar.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con esa amabilidad sorprendente y fastidiosa ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿por qué diablos se preocupaba por él?

Sí. – contestó cortante, apartándola y cerrando con candado esa coraza permanente en su corazón que había llegado a abrirse unos pocos centímetros desde la noche anterior hasta ahora. Desde que defendió a Elena del inservible de su ex pareja, verla tan vulnerable bajo los efectos de la humanidad fue lo que hizo que se abriera, darse el lujo de quererla.

¿En serio?

Sí. No te preocupes por mí. – volvió a decir sintiendo un deseo de decir algo más, de darle a entender que no estaba enojado pero eso debía fingir. Él debía fingir con ella todos sus actos y mucho más en público como ahora donde cualquiera podría sacarle una foto y poner el título que quisieran en las páginas webs más visitadas del mundo o las revistas leídas por millones de adolescentes que jamás tocarían un libro pero sí una revista que hablaba de las vidas de los demás.

Damon yo… Si te molestó la situación anterior, vos no…

¿No qué? ¿Preocuparme? ¿Ponerme mal? ¿Enojarme? – bufó orgulloso – Elena, yo no hago eso. Son sentimientos y yo no siento con nadie, nadie merece que yo sienta por sus incompetencias. Te defendí de un estúpido, sólo eso. No te amo, no te hace ocupar un lugar importante en mi corazón, simplemente lo tomé como una obligación de ayudarte. Mi tarea comunitaria del mes ¿no? Solamente eso, no imagines que hay algo detrás de mis acciones porque no es así. Ni siquiera lo hago para llevarte a la cama, fue una simple obligación.

Pero yo pensé que vos…

Estaba fingiendo Elena, por el amor de todo lo conocido. Se llamaba ¡fingir! Yo finjo, vos lo haces, ¿qué es lo que tiene de raro? ¡Todo es actuación! ¡Todo esto lo es! Fue una idea que empezó cuando unos paparazzi nos descubrieron bailando esa noche. ¡Nada más! ¿Qué le estás buscando? Yo no voy a ser tu novio, no armes en tu cabeza una relación que es nada más la mejor obra de teatro que todo el mundo va a ver en toda su vida. No te inventes más de lo que ya inventamos. – contestó frío, calculador, manipulando sus propios sentimientos y todo el mundo ajeno a ellos para que nada saliera mal con la mejor interpretación de su vida. Para que ella jamás descubriera que alejarla así luego de haber pasado el día más reconfortante ayer, le dolía más de lo que iba a admitir. Porque, en realidad, ni siquiera iba a admitirlo, frente a nadie.

Déjame acá, voy a caminar. ¡Para acá! – gritó enfurecida. La vio, notó sus ojos húmedos, brillosos ante la furia y la impotencia. - ¡Qué pares dije! – frenó de golpe y destrabó las puertas para dejarla bajar pero ella se paró en seco de espaldas a él.

Pensé que eras diferente, que no eras un hipócrita como todo el mundo aunque teniendo ese carácter, pensé que eras diferente a lo que demostraste ser. Llegué a pensar que me hiciste feliz, pero claro, estabas fingiendo y yo me estaba auto convenciendo de eso. Te felicito Damon. Espero que termines de hundirte sólo, yo intenté ser buena, amable con vos, tal vez era lo que necesitabas; veo que no funcionó. Entonces voy a empezar a actuar en serio. – abrió la puerta y antes de bajar mencionó lo que terminó de destruirlo y de encerrarlo en ese hierro frío. – En la semana te van a llegar los papeles de mi representante y abogado con las normas de cómo van a ser las cosas a partir de ahora. Buenos días. – bajó de allí y se marchó caminando tranquilamente por la calle hacia quién sabe dónde, sólo él se quedó. Contemplando la vida y como dejaba pasar a la única mujer que podría llegar a amarlo más que a nadie en el mundo.

A la única mujer por la que tendría que haber luchado y a la que jamás tendría que haber dejado marchar como ahora. Pero simplemente aceleró y se perdió en el agua con cloro que le quemó los pensamientos haciéndolos arder en blancura.

Borrando los hermosos momentos que compartió con Elena, impregnándose en la piel de Katherine y dejándose llevar por ese impulso manipulador que siempre tenía presente y que ahora era cuando menos lo necesitaba porque volvía a hacer las cosas mal.

Elena en su casa, enfurecida y él allí, marcándose con Katherine llenos de pecados.

La mujer con la que de verdad quería estar probablemente ya estaría acostada ahora, durmiendo y él allí, sólo en su casa con el pelo chorreándole por la ducha, cayendo en el vaso de Bourbon que vació en menos de un minuto y que quemaba todo para hacerlo sentir nuevo. Esa embriaguez que le fascinaba por todos los efectos que podría llegar a causar.

Pero lo más hermoso, era que dejaba de sentir dolor por un buen rato. El suficiente como para dejarlo contento.

El suficiente como para amar a Elena.


	8. Caminos y adicciones

Cruzó la habitación sintiendo el frío traspasarle las zapatillas y meterse entre sus dedos y directo a su piel y su interior. Congelando lo poco de ser vivo que tenía, quemando todo en un frío abrazador que lo aislaba de lo más hermoso de la vida, que lo aislaba de ser lo que tendría que ser. Ser como todo debería ser.

Miró a través de la ventana el asombroso paisaje que se extendía con delicadeza y extremo silencio bajo sus pies.

Bajo su atenta mirada que analizaba cada centímetro de aquel bosque helado en el cual estaba instalado como el mejor intruso al que nadie jamás descubriría. Observando cada cosa que sucedía detrás de su ventana, queriendo fundirse en la naturaleza porque transmitía una paz abrasadora que estaba consumiendo su locura lentamente con un dolor indescriptible en su cabeza sobre los pensamientos… La psiquis.

Los Alpes italianos, del otro lado de las montañas, Austria con los Alpes australianos ¿qué más? Un paisaje digno de un rey que se abría bajo sus pies, y él allí en la ventana que llegaba hasta el piso y se fundía contra la pared de una forma diagonal – torcida, tal vez – que lo dejaba llegar hasta un punto y pensar que podría pasar al otro lado sin problemas. Sentir sus pies cálidos sobre la nieve y allí, en la mejor naturaleza humana, quedarse en paz.

Por primera vez en paz.

Hace muchísimo que no sabía nada acerca de Elena, que no tenía ninguna noticia de ella porque no quería tenerlas – pero aún así, poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad moría por saber algo.

Saber si, tal vez, lo extrañaba y pensaba en él de la misma forma esquizofrénica en la que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y se moría por mandarle, aunque sea, un mensaje de texto para saber cómo estaba. Para cumplir ese papel de novio sin vida que se hizo a un lado desde el mismo momento en el que comenzó a matarse lentamente.

Quizás esa era su adicción ¿no? Posiblemente no fuese nadar, posiblemente él amara matarse de esa manera. Ese suicido silencioso en el que vivía eternamente, esa era su droga ¿no?

Todo el mundo tenía un problema de adicciones, algunos a la televisión, otros al alcohol, a la felicidad, a la vida, al cigarrillo, a la marihuana, a todos los diferentes tipos de droga… ¿Y la suya? ¿Sentirse así? Siempre sintió que le hacía mal a la gente que quería.

Se crió pensando eso. Era lo único que le hacían saber.

Qué podía pensar un niño pequeño cuando le decían que debía alejarse porque todo lo destrozaba, que tenía que quedarse en una esquina sin tocar nada porque podría llegar a romperlo ¿qué esperaba ahora? ¿Sentir que hacía bien en involucrarse? Siempre pensó que su adicción eran las mujeres, que eso era lo que no podía dejar. En algún momento llegó a creer que era nadar, que esa era su pasión y que nada la cambiaría… Pero ahora, ahora en el peor momento de su vida, en el que más presión tenía sobre sus hombros y toda una vida dedicada a lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Justo en éste momento, pensaba en que podría hacerle bien a alguien, porque…

Porque justo ahora comenzaba a querer.

Su teléfono sonaba sin parar en la cama, todo el día evitó atender. La prensa, Jenna, Ric, Katherine y Elena sin dar señales de nada. Sin saber qué había pensado sobre su última conversación… Evidentemente había elegido apartarse del segundo idiota que se le cruzaba en la vida. Tal vez ahora estaba triunfando en una pasarela, siendo tan hermosa. Moviendo sus piernas interminables por todo el escenario, dejando enloquecidos a todos los hombres del lugar. Dejando llenas de envidia a cada mujer del mundo…

Se volvió a sentar en el colchón y tomó entre sus manos el infernal aparato que no lo dejaba concentrarse en el ambiente, pensar libremente y parar de quemarse así.

¿Hola? – atendió.

¿Dónde se supone que estás Damon? – Katherine devuelta, demonios que no se cansaba.

De viaje, estoy descansando Katherine ¿qué pasa? Son mis semanas libres, quiero relajarme. ¿Qué necesitas?

¿Cuándo volves?

No sé, cuando esté conforme. Evitá llamarme a no ser que sea algo importante, no quiero que nadie me moleste. – colgó y se paró nuevamente frente a la ventana, con la nieve del otro lado, con esa espesa capa de blancura infinita que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros mientras él, inseguro de su próximo movimiento tenía el teléfono entre sus manos sin saber qué hacer.

Sin saber qué sucedería si demostraba sus sentimientos. ¿Y si todo salía bien? ¿Y si no? Ese era el peor dilema… "Qué hubiese pasado si…" ¿Qué sucedería? Porque era algo importante saber en qué iba a terminar su vida, su corazón, los pocos sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en él, traspasando esa carcasa de hierro que pocas veces dejó con tanta libertad como ahora.

"¿Cómo estás?" Escribió vagamente sin pensárselo, sin saber nada. Queriendo saberlo todo.

Esos minutos en los que ella tardó en contestarle pudieron definir todo, o no, de lo que sucedería ¿qué era todo? Estaba alucinando, si quería verla tan sólo tenía que subirse al maldito auto que alquiló y jugarse por una vez por lo que sentía y por lo que quería llegar a sentir. Tendría que ser un hombre por primera vez, dejar de lado todo eso que se vivió imponiendo y comenzar a vivir su propia felicidad, a ser él.

Ese Damon Salvatore que quería saber qué se sentía ser querido por una mujer que no tuviese ningún tipo de relación familiar con él.

No usado, como muchas noches de su vida. No como se sentía con Katherine, nada de eso… Simplemente tener a alguien que lo abrazara cuando estaba mal. Alguien que lograra contenerlo en cualquier momento en el que lo necesitara y llegar a ser capaz de hacer lo mismo…

El tema de esa adicción, de esa tan peligrosa que él tenía, era que apenas finalizaba con ese sentimiento de estar completo luego de darse su dosis. Necesitaba nuevamente comenzar, sentir ese dolor infeliz una y otra vez dentro de su pecho hasta querer morirse. Pero no hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que iba a necesitar nuevamente causarse dolor de alguna manera y así, sentirse lleno. Pero eso era otra de sus mentiras. Eso era lo único que decía para conformarse con él mismo y con su mente enferma.

"Bien ¿vos?" Allí estaba ella nuevamente, preocupándose por él ¿por qué diablos lo hacía? Eso nada más lo complicaba, no hacía otra cosa que preguntarse porqué debió hacer eso, porqué lo hizo tan complicado cuando por primera vez las cosas resultaban tan fáciles y tan personales entre ellos dos.

Cuando por primera vez existía una persona que no se interesaba en todo lo que siempre buscaron en él.

"Bien. ¿Estás desfilando?" Ya no sabía qué decir, quizás preguntándole eso ella le dijera dónde estaba y ahí, tardaría años en decidirse si la iba a buscar o no, qué le diría, qué debería guardarse y luego qué. ¿Pero iría? Si ella le decía que estaba modelando y que esperaba que él fuese a verla ¿iría? ¿Para qué?

¡Cierto! ¡Era su novio! ¿No? Ese del que tanto las revistas hablaban, del que todos inventaban cosas y nada era cierto, ese hombre que tenía a la mujer que todos deseaban tener no sólo por su cuerpo si no también por su perfecta alma que lo llenaba.

Más que cualquier otra droga y adicción ¿verdad? Sí, verdad.

Tal vez era que por fin se permitía aceptar, con todo lo que tenía a mano, que podía querer a alguien que también lo quisiera a él. Pensando tantos años que nadie lograría quererlo se encontraba justo con Elena.

¿Qué sintió cuando la vio en ese bar? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no otra mujer? Como siempre, una mujer cualquiera; alguien que luego se olvidara de él y entonces haría lo mismo ¿por qué no Katherine? La conocía desde hace años.

No, la eligió a ella. A ella que le ofrecía todo, pero él le daba nada. Le daba todo lo dañino de su ser para destruirla, para que viera a la bestia y entonces la bella se alejaría de él. Las princesas corrían de él porque no podía hacer nada romántico como ellas deseaban. ¿Verdad?

Y sin embargo Elena estaba allí.

"Sí, en realidad desfilo a la noche, siete horas. En Milán. ¿Vos? ¿Entrenando?"

"Descansando, en… Un lugar que me llena de paz"

Así que en Milán, muy poco lo alejaba de ella y estaba allí, pero no le había dicho que vaya. Que ni se acercara a ella más de lo necesario para ese tipo de eventos, no lo necesitaba junto a ella. La piedra negra del camino, esa que todo podía oscurecerlo con tan sólo una palabra.

"¿En dónde?"

"Los Alpes italianos"

"Ah… Cerca."

Demasiado cerca, eran esas las palabras que necesitaba para bañarse, cambiarse… Tomar un jean, unas zapatillas, muchas camperas y salir corriendo de allí para tomar el primer avión que lo dejara frente a ella, mirarla, observarla con todo su ser y mentirle. Decirle que iba porque Katherine le había dicho que necesitaba a la prensa, que necesitaban saber que ellos estaban juntos y enamorados en Italia, Roma, pasando unas mini vacaciones increíbles, llenos de una pasión incontrolable que los estaba envolviendo y quemando lentamente para derretir el frío en Europa, en toda Rusia si era necesario.

Porque se amaban hasta ese punto ¿no?

No, ella no lo hacía.

Miró el reloj, tal vez hubiese entendido que tenía que ir y llegara, llegara hasta allí mientras se encargaba de hacer lo suyo. Estando allí con todo su apoyo indirecto que jamás se atrevería a declararle. Sabía que la quería, eso lo tenía más que claro porque logró darse cuenta con lo poco que conocía a Damon que él sufría demasiado el cariño, que no lo vivía como cualquier persona normal… ¡El la quería! Pero le había hecho mucho daño con aquellas palabras, en el momento en el que menos se lo esperaba, ese momento en el que tenía la guardia baja y no supo contestar con todas las palabras que había logrado aprender a lo largo de su vida, decirle las cosas más inteligentes del mundo. No, eso no salió de ella en el momento en el que más necesitaba decirlo… Se le ocurrió después, cuando ya de nada servía porque su enojo no seguía siendo el mismo, porque tenía que abrazarse a Damon forzadamente y eso la reconfortaba de una manera increíble aunque tampoco lo aceptara.

Eran dos idiotas que no podían ir de frente y decirse todo lo que querían, decirse que podrían de verdad tener algo serio y dejar de lado todas esas estupideces en las que estaban metidos hasta la cabeza, al punto de ahogarse porque ya se quedaban sin aire. Porque esas mentiras los estaban descuartizando y ahogándolos en un tacho de mil litros de agua contaminada por la vida misma que los fue llevando hasta ese punto abstracto de tiempo en el que se vieron, casi obligados, a encontrarse.

Ese punto en el que menos necesitaban encontrar a alguien porque si antes no se lo habían permitido ¿por qué ahora? Quizás fue el destino o un karma caprichoso que los fue llevando a suerte misma, a través del tiempo por aquel peligroso camino. Un camino que compartían.

Sí definitivamente iba a ir, iba a enfrentarse a ella y a todo eso que estaba sintiendo que no quería sentir, porque le estaba haciendo mal. No sabía de qué manera tenía que luchar contra lo que le pasaba… Cómo seguir, qué hacer, frente a qué situaciones reaccionar y de qué manera. Todo era una complicación en esa vida llena de emociones en la que se había comenzado a meter, ingresó por la puerta y desde que se dio cuenta que quería a Elena esa puerta se había cerrado y no, de ninguna manera iba a volver a abrirse para dejarlo salir. Era algo con lo que ya no podía luchar.

Comenzaba con un pie en la pasarela y ya sentía las luces quemarle cada célula viva y muerta de la piel para convertirla en polvo y dejar que se esfumara con el viento. Las cámaras estaban a punto de explotar de la cantidad de fotos provenientes de cualquier dirección a la que intentara mirar… Eran miles de fotógrafos, diseñadores, gente famosa que intentaba estar a la moda para llenar algo en su vida con eso. Y allí notó lo que más esperaba, un par de ojos azules quemados e iluminados con los flashes que aunque le costara por la gran cantidad de luces… Estaba allí mirándola. Sin comentarios, ni siquiera con una sonrisa de apoyo…

Sabía a simple vista que estaba sufriendo.

Y ella con su mejor sonrisa pagada a la fuerza, pegó la vuelta con sus largas piernas a través de la pasarela y volvió a meterse en los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa, maquillaje y salir nuevamente media hora después. Cuando la anunciaran con honores, reconocida en el mundo, ella y sólo ella era la dueña de esa pista de 30 metros por la que tantas habían caminado. Pero la única reconocida era ella… Las demás eran una sobra a la que todavía le faltaba años para saltar a la fama.

En realidad, ella era conocida, por su mundial noviazgo tan amado por el público para llenar sus corazones, para sentirse parte de ellos dos que podrían llegar a serlo todo, a un paso estaban de serlo todo. Y sin embargo habían preferido quedarse en la nada.

¿Qué hora era? Damon había logrado a la perfección pasar desapercibido entre todo el público y cualquier tipo de gente relacionada con la prensa que pudiese llegar a querer fotografiarlo, entrevistarlo o… No se le ocurría nada más, pero no quería saber nada con eso por ahora. Necesitaba primero que nada, antes de hacer alguna cosa, buscar a Elena…

Tenerla frente a él.

Mirarla una y otra vez hasta darse cuenta que sí necesitaba hacer algo ahora mismo con sus sentimientos o no sobreviviría nunca más a esa mentira tan ajena que se le había impuesto a él para cumplir. Eso, una mentira a la que se acostumbró tanto que terminó siendo la verdad.

El tenía que decir que quería a Elena y que querría pasar todo el resto de su vida con ella, que la amaba, que era su novia.

¿Y qué era mentira, ahora, de eso? Nada, posiblemente nada. Tal vez la parte en la que era su novia… Porque no estaría preparado para ese paso ni siquiera en décadas, pero sí para decirle que la quería. Había tomado el valor suficiente en el corto viaje para hacerlo.

Espérame quince minutos que me cambio y salgo. – le dijo corriendo al camarín (o intento de eso) en el que tenía su ropa y su bolso. Simplemente la miró y se apoyó en una columna esperándola, sabiendo que podría llegar a ser una hora en vez de quince minutos… Pero fueron quince. – Listo. – dijo y se quedó parada frente a él esperando alguna indicación o algo.

Quería hablar con vos… Vine a… A verte porque necesito hablar con vos. – comenzó mientras metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean y la incitaba a caminar hasta el parque más cercano o cualquier lugar donde pudiesen tener privacidad.

Entiendo… - no iba a hablar mucho, él tenía que hablar con ella. Ella ya había dicho todo.

¿No vas a preguntar de qué?

Te escucho. – la atravesó con la mirada en un desafío sin parar, sus orgullos enfrentándose.

¿Vos tenías una idea de cómo era yo cuando me conociste no? ¿Sabías cómo era mi estilo de vida? – la miró y ella asintió.

Mujeres todas las noches, sexo sin parar, entrenamiento y más sexo ¿por qué?

Porque de eso no queda nada… Y no porque no tenga la oportunidad, es básicamente por el hecho de que…

De que necesitas publicidad y de que si alguna de tus "mujeres" cuenta algo, esto se acaba ¿no?

Es porque no quiero, porque no soy capaz de hacerlo. – continuó ante el ataque que no se esperaba. – Porque tuve oportunidades y no quise, no quise por… ¡No es por la publicidad Elena! Eso en éste momento es lo que menos me importa. ¡No paro de pensar por qué dije que no! ¿Qué hago diciéndote esto?

Vos sabrás.

El tema es que yo, antes de todo este asunto mentiroso que me está quitando la poca cordura que me quedaba, no era así… Yo no… No hubiese hecho esto de venir hasta acá ¡para hablarte! No lo hubiese hecho por mi egoísmo, mi orgullo y mi falta de cariño. Pero estoy acá ¿no? Por algo es, creo…

Y es ¿por?...

Porque cambié, de una manera que nadie, ni siquiera mi mamá, se esperaba… Porque de un día para el otro me di cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era de un idiota, de un niño adulto que creía que así lo tenía todo. Que por tener un juguete más por las noches iba a ser completamente feliz… Y no lo era. Creo que cambié porque… Por fin, logré llegar a madurar algo, no digo que avancé mucho y que ahora entiendo la vida de otra manera, pero… Pero cambié en parte mi perspectiva de verla y de entenderla ¿no? – frenó en seco – El tema es, Elena, que estoy acá por una sola razón que conlleva a varias… Empecé a… A quererte. Y yo nunca quise a nadie que no fuese mi mamá ¡a nadie! Y no entiendo cómo manejar esto que siento. De verdad que no entiendo. – la miró nuevamente, por fin la miró y notó que ella tenía una mueca especial que se esparcía por todo su rostro, algo que venía desde su interior. Algo que le decía que por fin hizo una cosa bien. – También, por causa de quererte, me sentí el estúpido más grande por haberte dicho todo eso el otro día y te pido perdón. Fue una manera de protegerme, fue como volver a tener esa capa de acero que siempre tuve y nadie pudo derretir… Pero llegaste y ese fue el fin. ¿Entonces? ¿Ahora vas a opinar? – estaba tan vulnerable, se sentía un torpe expresándose así pero fue la manera que encontró en el momento menos indicado pero cuando sentía que tenía que decir lo que le pasaba o no lo diría jamás. Fue ese momento en el que se sintió completamente libre para expresarle lo que le sucedía, esperando ansiosamente que ella le contestara que se encontraba igual… Esperando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Ella estaba allí con la palabra entre la lengua y los dientes sin espacio suficiente para dejarlas salir, esperando algo más ¿algo de él? ¿Qué más podía esperar de él? Habían sido muchas palabras bien ordenadas, con concordancia ¿qué más? ¿Acciones?

Lo entendió. Ella necesitaba un beso… Uno sólo para terminar de darse cuenta que no era su doble personalidad la que hablaba y que podría creerle y saber que estaba diciendo la verdad. Que se había esforzado demasiado en hacer todo aquello.

Una brisa de viento comenzó a soplar, ella estaba apoyada sobre un farol, mirándolo mientras ese intento de sol tan pequeño la iluminaba para no dejarlos en la peor de las penumbras donde no brillaría nada más excepto la felicidad gloriosa que estaban por experimentar.

Se acercó a ella de golpe, sin que se lo esperara juntó sus labios con los de Elena, volviendo a sentir esa sensación abrasadora y mágica que siempre sentía cuando la besaba… En realidad, cuando la besaba de verdad, y eso fueron sólo dos veces. Ahora, y la noche en la que volvieron de visitar a su mamá…

Cuando se entregaban a un beso de una manera tan sólo de ellos dos, con esa confianza mutua de saber que las cosas no saldrían mal porque entendían perfectamente qué sucedía. Porque era el mejor momento, donde nadie podría molestarlos en aquella calle de Italia…

Ella exhausta, él también; fue un día lleno de emociones que aún no se terminaba y que, posiblemente jamás terminaría. Un día que se quedaría en sus memorias por siempre, donde se marcaba con una cruz el fin de algo y con un arco iris hermoso y llenos de colores que alegraban, el inicio de algo mejor, algo peor, pero algo que formarían juntos.

Porque era su camino y su adicción hacerlo, adicción de estar juntos por un camino que no tuvieron la posibilidad de elegir. Pero que si la hubiesen tenido, volverían a elegirlo.

Después de las malas experiencias en la vida, después de todo lo que tuvieron que atravesar para llegar a ese momento en la vida de una persona que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Esos minutos de felicidad que sólo se pueden vivir una sola vez, minutos contados que se estaban por acabar. Pero que comenzarían nuevamente.

Porque sufrir tanto, siempre podría llegar a significar algo bueno.


	9. Silenciando, gritando, el amor

Sacó la cabeza dentro del agua, hace una hora estaba nadando. Faltaba una semana para viajar a Londres; una sola semana. ¿Y luego qué? Con Elena aún no habían tocado ese tema por el miedo que ambos tenían de tener que separarse y cumplir a pie y letra ese contrato pactado por el interés de dos personas que jamás tendrían que haberse encariñado como estaban ahora. El interés de dos personas que los llevó a cometer el pecado más grande, jugar con fuego, jugar con el amor y los sentimientos.

Pensaban. No, estaban más que seguros que no iban a encariñarse, que no tendrían porque llevar las cosas más allá de lo público, pero evidentemente las cosas no resultaron como estaban previstas. Después de todo se veían todos los días, él la acompañaba a cada pasarela y, a veces, luego de que todos se fueran jugaban ahí. El era un modelo y ella fotógrafa. Se divertían con el tiempo helado que avanzó tanto de una manera en la que no lograron darse cuenta de qué estaban haciendo ni a qué jugaban. Mucho menos que meses después deberían separarse ¿o no? De acuerdo al contrato así era.

Pero si ya habían roto la primera regla que era no encariñarse ¿por qué no romper algo más? Ellos debían encontrar la excusa perfecta para seguir juntos.

El tenía que hacer que esa felicidad en estado humano que representaba Elena en su vida, siguiera estando en ella y no desapareciera por nada del mundo porque eso si que no podía permitírselo. Ya una vez la alejó, una vez le dijo todas las mentiras que se le venían a la mente para mantenerla lo más lejos posible de él y no funcionó muy bien.

Estuvo sufriendo por semanas, se alojó en el lugar más escondido y pacífico del mundo y nada resultó como lo había planeado, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar un plan. El plan más idiota, el que sólo él podría haber diseñado a la perfección para matarse de aquella manera, la de un loco suicida que por no querer demostrar podría llegar a hacer las estupideces más grandes del mundo, hasta saltar desde las Cataratas del Iguazú, tirarse dentro de un volcán en Hawai.

¡No exageraba cuando decía que tenía miedo de sufrir! Pero claro, incinerarse vivo no iba a lastimarlo. No de aquella manera que iba a mantenerse en el tiempo hasta que encontrara las maneras adecuadas para olvidar…

Ese era el tema ¿Cómo se olvida a alguien que podría llegar a significar algo? Corrección, que ya lo significaba todo. Sentir era algo muy complicado cuando no se entendía ¿verdad? Tal vez por eso se desquitaba ahora en la pileta con Katherine gritándole de fondo que apurara las brazadas porque sino fracasaría como el mejor. Tal vez sólo por eso

Sino, por qué otro motivo estaría intentando olvidar y tragarse toda el agua de la pileta con tal de tener otra preocupación que no fuese pensar que faltaba muy poco y con Elena aún no definían qué eran en realidad, no para el público, ni para las redes sociales ¿quiénes eran ellos dos en la obra de la vida?

El era Damon Salvatore, un nadador olímpico, profesional, galán, mujeriego, millonario.

Ella, Elena Gilbert, modelo desde pequeña, con miles de sueños por cumplir y recién iba por el primero.

Pero había algo que no estaba escrito en los guiones interminables y ese dato, ese insignificante pero magnífico dato era el que permitiría saber todo y descubrir qué diablos pasaba. El tema era, que esos datos estaban allí tan sólo que para descubrirlos habría que vender el alma y rifar el corazón a un precio que nadie podría igualar jamás, el precio que ellos mismos ponían a sus vidas.

Plata mucha plata, teniéndolo todo no encontraba ninguna manera y no podía comprarla, de poder expresarse, de poder estar tranquilamente con Elena. Eso era difícil.

Vivían peleando, todos los días había una nueva discusión y por momentos el orgullo era lo más importante, más de una noche durmió en el auto o en el sillón por haber tenido una pelea que todavía no lograba entender. No sabía porqué se peleaban, no entendía mucho tampoco de esa extraña relación.

Ella se quejaba, sí, eso lo sabía, de Katherine, de Caroline, de todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban en la vida y que ahora era imposible echar porque todo estaba muy avanzado. De un día para el otro no podía renunciar a que Katherine fuese su entrenadora porque eso sería atrasar muchos entrenamientos y tener el odio de Katherine que, sabiendo todo lo que sabe de él, podría jugarle muy en contra.

Pero claro, eso Elena no lo entendía y lo tildaba de poco hombre, de que era un cobarde por no elegirla a ella, se jugaba por sus inseguridades en vez de confiar en que él la quería… Y tal vez no lo entendía a la perfección, pero eso le parecía lo más estúpido del mundo, él también podría celarla de cada hombre que le toma una foto, que la mira desfilar en ropa interior y ella sonriendo.

El también podría sentir miles de inseguridades – que las sentía – pero el tema era que no las demostraba porque, pensándolo bien, sabía que ella no sentía nada por ellos y si bien, se cruzaba a miles de modelos hombres, se tomaba fotos con ellos y todo eso. Comprendía, gracias a él, que eso no era preocupante porque era parte de su trabajo.

Lo que le jugaba en contra era que Elena estaba más que segura que Damon se había acostado con Katherine y con Caroline y eso, era más que cierto, pasaba horas y horas con ambas en la misma pileta entrenando. Bien. Eso tampoco era bueno.

¿Pero tanto le costaba comprender que habían sido sólo una noche? ¿Cuál era la complicación en eso?

Claro, eran mujeres. Y ella era de las que prefería desconfiar y tener los ojos bien abiertos ante cualquier situación extraña.

Había sufrido demasiado.

Y por ese sufrimiento estaba pagando él, él era quien tenía que discutir con ella todas las noches mientras lo atacaba diciéndole que no sabía si podría terminar siendo igual que Stefan y que por eso desconfiaba, ¿era entendible? No, y mucho menos lo comprendía. ¿Acaso no había demostrado no ser igual que el idiota de Stefan? ¡El la había defendido, por el amor de la naturaleza! ¡El había hecho lo que pocos hacían!

Aún así, no confiaba mucho en él.

Y por eso estaba allí, desquitándose con su propio cuerpo y su mente – como acostumbraba a hacer – para encontrarle alguna solución a todo eso que le sucedía. Intentar saber qué hacer para que Elena deje de desconfiar así… Pero, después de todo, no eran nada aún. ¡Nada!

Eso molestaba de una manera tan odiosa que le dolía, era un peso en su cuerpo que en éste mismo momento lo estaba ahogando en la pileta sin poder luchar para volver a flote. Estaba hundido, desde ya, por unas caricias sobrenaturales, mágicas, hermosas, ratificantes que lo condenaban a ese estado embriagador pero barato que no soportaba. Que ni siquiera había comenzado a aflorar en él pero que, sin dudas, comenzaba a asfixiarlo con todas esas raíces tóxicas que no lo dejaban vivir. No ahora. Estaba nadando como si tuviese un ancla dentro de su estómago, un ancla repleta de sentimientos que claro antes no lo molestaban, él no los sentía.

¡Más rápido Damon! ¡Más rápido! – lo apuró Katherine con Caroline a sus espaldas sonriendo por su fracaso. Ambas se divertían viéndolo así. Por eso apresuró más aún su peso, deslizándose en el agua como lo hacía antes; sintiéndose como un héroe en poder hacer eso en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba.

Cuando era pequeño y nadaba, siempre lo repetía porque se sentía Aquaman; esa era su historia. Eso era lo que hacía, se sentía un héroe en su pequeño mundo de basura del que siempre, siempre, logró sacar algo bueno. Hasta ahora podía hacerlo, tenía a Elena. La tenía a ella, ella lo tenía a sus pies, rogándole que nunca lo deje de una manera silenciosa, estando con ella a cada segundo del día como un perro faldero, eso era ahora. El estúpido que una vez llegó a querer demasiado.

Se reían de él, lo estaban presionando para que lograra fallar y se frustrara, entonces se pondría de mal humor y así iría a ver a Elena a su casa; de mal humor, todo saldría mal y al carajo el mundo entero. Esa era su idea, subestimarlo de un modo tan ambiguo, pensar que él era un completo bizarro y ahora terminó como el más enfermo inútil de la revolución en el mundo entero.

¡Bien eh! Así sí vamos a ganar. – Vio que Caroline se marchaba por la puerta con su bolso al hombro y Katherine estaba detrás de él. Estaba llevando su paciencia al máximo. – Falta una semana para que viajemos y cada vez estás peor… ¡Qué bien te hace tu novia!

¿Qué queres? Se supone que sos mi entrenadora, tendrías que corregir eso no reírte de mí ¿o no? Eso es lo que tenes que hacer y dejar de cuestionar mi vida. – se dio vuelta a enfrentarla mientras veía que ya se estaba sacando la ropa para meterse a nadar.

Se supone que lo de Elena era sólo una mentira y que no iba a desviarte de tu objetivo. Pero veo que sos un débil y un idiota como todos los hombres, que por una mujer dejarías todo. Me equivoqué tanto, pensé que eras más decidido… Veo que sos un perrito faldero que obedece todo lo que una mujer dice. Eso siempre fuiste y eso vas a ser ¿qué te diría Elena si llegas tarde hoy? ¿Qué te quedaste conmigo? Sí, seguro es eso no ¿y vos qué le decís? Obviamente que no, por tener miedo a que te deje ¿o me equivoco? Y puedo asegurar cualquier cosa a que no te animarías a quedarte treinta minutos más tarde acá, nadando… Por miedo a lo que Elena pueda decir. – ella lo estaba desafiando, una vez más a todo lo que había logrado construir. Y él no se animaba a aceptar esa apuesta sin dinero. Entonces, ella, interpretó su silencio… - Eso supuse. Allá está la puerta Damon, mañana a la misma hora y con más ganas de nadar.

Vos no sos nadie para cuestionarme así, sé lo que tengo que hacer. Lo sé y que a vos te guste o no es otra cosa. ¿Qué te pasa Katherine? ¿Pensaste que alguna vez vos y yo íbamos a ser algo? ¿Llegaste a imaginar que iba a enamorarme de vos y entonces seríamos felices? ¿Imaginaste que todos los días íbamos a tener "nuestros momentos" en la pileta? ¿Estás desilusionada porque no te elegí? Ese es tu problema, no el mío.

Empieza a ser tu problema cuando todo lo que "pasó" se mete en esta pileta. ¡Y te guste o no me vas a tener que seguir soportando! Por mucho tiempo más ¿o pensabas que iba a renunciar porque no soportaba verte a la cara? ¡Por favor Damon! Yo no soy la débil de Elena, yo no soy esa chica que sólo sirve para ir por una pasarela y ocultar toda su vida e inventar otra sólo para las cámaras. ¡Yo no soy ni como vos, ni como ella!

¿Qué te pensas que oculto?

Tu vida entera ¿o acaso le contaste a Elena todos tus problemas? ¿Se los contaste? ¿Le contaste quién te sacó de esos vicios? ¿Le contaste quién te encontró alcoholizado al punto de la muerte en un callejón y te hizo ser quién sos? ¡Fui yo Damon! Me debes mucho, ¿y ahora venís con esto? ¡Yo no soy como vos! Yo supe salir de mis problemas de la mejor manera. Vos sos un inmaduro. – los gritos podían escucharse desde la entrada al complejo. – Nunca te olvides de todo lo que hice por vos, de todo lo que sé de vos y de lo mucho, ¡mucho! Que me debes.

¿Me estás pasando factura? ¿Cuánta plata queres? ¿Pensas hablar? ¡Qué queres!

¿De vos? Nada. O puede que sí pero no ahora, cuando estés llorando por los rincones sin ningún consuelo porque ella te deje, ahí voy a decirte qué es lo que quiero. Podes irte Damon, intento relajarme.

Volvió a tomar su bolso y salió hecho una fiera de allí, Katherine definitivamente no era nadie pero tenía mucha razón cuando hablaba, Elena no sabía nada de él. Su pasado era muy oscuro para que una persona llena de luz, de calor y de esa energía incontenible que lo consumía a cada microsegundo que estaba cerca de ella y que la abrazaba para sentir más todo eso que le llenaba el cuerpo y le recargaba la vida, se convencía de que no tenía porqué hablar de ella de cosas que pasaron. Eso no iba a solucionar nada, sólo iba a hacer que se espantara de él, de que lo considerara un mentiroso manipulador… Pensaría que le estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo acerca de lo que sentía y ahí, por la poca experiencia que tenía, no iba a ser capaz de poder demostrar lo contrario por más que sintiera que era una persona llena de amor que veía unicornios y todas esas estupideces de las que estaba cansado de ver en la televisión diariamente. Un hombre que poco lo sabía pero que mucho lo veía; un mentiroso que creía en el amor como creía en un dios que todo lo manipulaba y que el destino estaba decido por él cuando no era así porque eso era en lo último en lo que creía.

Tocó la puerta, había olvidado las llaves y una señora le abrió la puerta del edificio porque coincidieron en la entrada; cada uno en un ascensor diferente porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza mental para responder cualquier pregunta patética y sin el más mínimo sentido que le hiciera. Simplemente pondría su mejor cara y se bajaría en el primer piso… Incluso si tenía que saltar, lo haría con tal de no relacionarse con nadie en ese momento.

Pero claro, en sólo dos pisos más se encontraría con Elena que esperaba de él una historia completa y detallada al mejor estilo policial de todo su día, Katherine, Caroline y más preguntas sobre ellas por si había sucedido algo. Sus celos tomando el control de la cena, la noche y las pocas horas que les quedaban juntos y la cosa no funcionaría más, no con él porque estaba cansado de esos celos obsesivos compulsivos que tenía de controlar todo lo que le pasaba.

Había pasado de ser un soltero a quien nadie tenía porqué pedirle explicaciones a ser un casi novio completamente perseguido por una mujer que expresaba en él todas sus inseguridades pasadas por un hombre que nunca valió la pena pero con el cual compartió toda su vida y sus más grandes errores. Un hombre que la hizo crecer a la fuerza, separarse de su familia y ese fue el peor error que pudo haber hecho o haberse dejado manipular para hacer eso.

El no tenía familia, nunca la tuvo o por muy pocos momentos. ¿Y ella se tomaba el lujo de irse de ella porque un idiota lo dijo? Eso era lo más estúpido del mundo ¿Cuántas cosas daría él por tener una familia? Una como la que tantas veces Elena le describió, le mostró fotos, una familia feliz de la que todos tendrían envidia. Una familia como la gente en la que el dinero no era lo más importante…

Una también, como de las películas en las que se amaban ante todas las cosas, en las que el odio no existía y mucho menos las enfermedades.

Una como la que él, siempre soñó y con la que seguía soñando.

Se quedó parado frente a la puerta esperando a calmar su hermoso humor – nótese la ironía – no quería pelearse con Elena por algo que Katherine le dijo y mucho menos tener que darle explicaciones de todo lo que le dijo y que lo echara, como tantas veces, de su departamento.

Estaba cansado de todas esas estupideces de niños.

Golpeó y esperó unos segundos a que ella apareciera detrás de la puerta, hermosa y radiante como ninguna, tan… Pacífica. Tranquila, habitual, aparentemente recién se había cambiado como solía salir a la calle… Sin ningún lujo de súper modelo. Unos jeans, unas Vans rojas y un buzo negro.

Hola. – lo saludó con una sonrisa que le llenó los ojos y le produjo ese brillo celeste tan imposible de ocultar. - ¿Estás bien?

Sí, cansado. – comentó mientras depositaba un beso en su frente e ingresaba a la casa. - ¿Vos? ¿Recién llegas?

Sí, hace media hora pero no tengo ganas de nada…

¿Pasó algo? – algo definitivamente había sucedido y no estaba muy seguro de querer saber qué era. Pero esa ley que nadie había escrito de persona preocupada que demostraba cuánto la quería dándole su apoyo incondicional y escuchando sus problemas lo estaba sometiendo a tener que saber qué sucedía, porqué y darle una solución. Y tendría que esmerarse porque su cerebro necesitaba acostarse a dormir sin hablar con nadie, pero eso no iba a ser posible.

Mi mamá… Llamó. - ¿La mamá de Elena? ¡Diablos, diablos! Esto no podía ser bueno ni relajante para nadie. Y mucho menos que la llamara a ésta altura de su vida en la que Elena se definía como una solitaria sin padres que nunca se preocuparon por ella luego de su última pelea. Esa que terminó separándolos.

¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

Que quiere verme, quiere que hablemos, que vuelva todo a ser como antes de Stefan. Dice que todos los días convence a mi papá de que nada malo puede pasar, de que a pesar de todo yo soy su hija y aunque no esté mi convencido quiere verme… Los tres quieren verme. Jeremy también. Lo más pronto posible.

¿Y qué le dijiste?

Que durante éste mes iba a ser imposible, tenía que acompañarte a Londres por el contrato… Eso lo dice y no puedo romperlo por nada del mundo. Pero que luego, cuando las cosas estén más seguras y papá esté mejor voy a ir sin dudas. ¡No sé qué hacer Damon! Es volver con mi familia, tengo miedo de cómo van a resultar las cosas. Tengo mucho miedo de eso.

No tenes porqué hacerlo… Ellos te aman Elena, son tus papás a pesar de todo lo que haya podido suceder ¡y vos sos su hija! Tenes que volver, tenes que verlos, estar con ellos… Mucha gente daría todo por tener una familia como la tuya y vos te vas a dar el lujo de desperdiciarla. ¿Y el día que no estén? ¿Qué pensas hacer? Yo no los tengo Elena, no tengo a mi papá y a mi mamá es como no tenerla porque ya dejó de reconocerme como un hijo… Está tan mal que ya ni siquiera me reconoce como nadie. Soy un enfermero para ella, un extraño que se encariñó con ella porque le hace acordar a su mamá "muerta". Vos no te das ni una idea de todo lo que podría sacrificar por tener a mi familia una vez más, todos juntos. O de tener un hermano… ¡Una familia que me apoye como a vos te apoyaron! Si queres ir a verlos ya mismo, comprá los boletos para el primer avión y yo te acompaño al aeropuerto y apenas termines de resolver todo, si queres, vas a Londres. No tenes obligación Elena el contrato ya no significa nada para mí.

Voy a pensarlo… Quiero acompañarte. El primer día por lo menos ¿es importante para vos no?

La verdad que no, es una ceremonia aburrida… Hay que desfilar con la bandera, solamente eso. Muchos promotores, gente importante, personas que no necesito. Esas cosas nada más… Están mis compañeros, pero nada más.

¿Seguro? ¿Qué va a decir la prensa? ¿Y Katherine?

La prensa siempre inventó muchas cosas durante todo éste tiempo y Katherine… ¿Importa lo que diga Katherine? - ¿se había mandado al frente o todavía le quedaban diez minutos de ventaja para cambiar el tema?

Creo que sí importa lo que diga Katherine, es tu entrenadora Damon. No lo sé… ¿Por qué tocamos el tema de Katherine? ¿Sucedió algo con ella hoy? – definitivamente había tocado el tema y ahora iba a tener que elegir cautelosamente las palabras que iba a usar para mentirle y dejar el tema de lado.

No, lo de siempre, gritándome para que vaya más rápido. – bien, hasta a él le había sonado convincente y por lo que vio en la cara de Elena a ella también.

¿Estás seguro? ¿Y con Caroline?

Ni siquiera hablo con Caroline, Elena, me odia demasiado como para siquiera mirarme… Te lo digo siempre.

No sé, no confío.

Deberías empezar a confiar en lo que digo, me canso de que nadie confíe en mí… Supuse que tenías que saber eso. – ahora era su turno de descargarse, había sido suficiente tiempo como para dejar que ella siguiera diciéndolo. Era la verdad y nada más que la verdad, iba a llegar el momento en que se cansaría de esas estupideces de niña de quince años que nunca maduró.

¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

¡Que estoy cansado de que siempre desconfíes de mí! No hago más que decirte la verdad y no me crees, me cansé de esta relación de pendejos. ¡Yo también me canso, Elena! Que no haya tenido a nadie como vos en mi vida antes no quiere decir que tengas el derecho de hacer todo lo que haces conmigo. No es justo.

¡Qué se supone que hago Damon! ¿Quererte? ¿Amarte?

¡Desconfiar de mí! Eso es lo que vivís haciendo. – se paró para buscar un vaso de agua dejándola allí con las palabras en la boca.

¡Damon! – gritó histérica.

¿Qué?

¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?

Porque me cansé de que siempre me preguntes por Katherine o Caroline o cualquier mujer que se me acerque… ¡Yo no te pregunto por cada fotógrafo, modelo o diseñador que se te acerca o te abraza! Yo confío en vos y creo que es momento de que hagas lo mismo ¿no? ¿O no es justo acaso?

Yo lo hago porque te quiero, eso es lo que vos no entendes, vos no sabes lo que es querer ni cómo se hace. ¡Sos una piedra! Siempre lo fuiste. – se quedó quito de espaldas, sin saber qué decir ante eso.

Es evidente. Sí, es evidente que sigo siendo la misma piedra de antes ¿no? La misma que se propuso tener algo serio con alguien por primera vez y que renunció a todo ¡Todo! Por alguien. Sigo siendo el mismo Damon Salvatore ¿o no? – la miró, otra vez sus ojos como el hielo más nuevo del mundo. Ese glaciar que no se va a derretir por cientos de años y con el mismo celeste claro la estaba mirando. Con esos ojos que la estaban hirviendo viva por haberlo lastimado así. - ¿Sabes qué creo? Que la que no sabe querer acá, sos vos. Seguís siendo la misma inmadura de quince años que se puso de novia con Stefan ¡ese tipo de persona sos! Yo… Podré no ser la mejor persona del mundo, tuve mis errores y fueron muchos, pero aprendí de ellos y llegué a donde estoy. ¡Soy lo que soy! A veces soy un inmaduro, egoísta, hipócrita. Pero definitivamente aprendí lo que es querer y ser querido. Y esto, esto no es ser querido para nada Elena. – por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado estaba a punto de salir. – Cuando superes a Stefan y entiendas que yo nunca voy a ser él. Búscame. Posiblemente esté en Londres… Suerte con tu familia.

Se fue con todo su orgullo y la dejó allí, sabiendo que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y que no tenía que volver rogándole y suplicándole mil perdones porque eso sería ser un estúpido en serio y tirar todo lo que había dicho. Enrollar cada palabra, letra por letra, arrugarlas en una bola enorme de verdades y arrojarlas al vacío para volver a lo de antes, a ser ese sumiso que no tenía opinión en nada porque no se animaba a perder a nadie por decir lo que de verdad le pasaba. Ese tipo que siempre dijo todo y nunca se guardó nada pero ahora, eso le parecía imposible.

Hasta hoy donde por fin Katherine hizo algo bueno por él, haberle abierto los ojos y saber que dejó de ser él hace rato. Justo en el momento en el que Elena lo calló con un beso y le robó cada palabra o cada discusión por la verdad.

Y ahora necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser él para sentirse completamente completo (valga la redundancia).


	10. Cambios

Señorita, el avión está a punto de aterrizar. – sintió que debía abrir los ojos y mirarla, había resultado evidente que no estaba dormida y otra vez se dio cuenta de lo mal actriz que era. Miró alrededor desorientada y la ventana le indicó que no estaban muy altos en el cielo… Por lo que, se ajustaría el cinturón y esperaría a llegar al aeropuerto y encontrarse con su papá que la esperaba allí; con su mejor cara de seriedad, haciéndola sentir de que aún no la había perdonado y que su mamá lo había obligado a ir a buscarla.

¿Por qué había accedido a ir? Sí, escaparse. Eso era lo que la había llevado hasta allí a Mystic Falls, su pueblo de origen. Allí donde todos la habían visto crecer y desfilar por las calles en los distintos eventos organizados en el que ella se sentía la estrella por su carisma sin igual, por tantas cosas que la hacían resaltar de una chica cualquiera. Pero la que nadie sabía… Su inseguridad.

Es que siempre la tuvo, esa inseguridad a que de un día para el otro se quedara sin nadie en un lugar en el que no podría sobrevivir sin un acompañante, estar sola era lo peor que podría sucederle, tal vez. Por eso se había encariñado tanto con Stefan y dejó que decidiera muchas cosas por ella, siempre la amenazaba con que: "si las cosas seguían así, la relación no podría sobrevivir". Y por ser una joven idiota que recién se aventuraba en el mundo, por creer que con un muchacho a su lado saldría adelante siempre sin importarle su familia, por todas esas cosas y miles más que Stefan ¡le obligó! A hacer, ahora se encontraba en ese momento incomodo con su papá en el que ella miraba por la ventana, esperando a que le dijeran que podrían bajar del avión y tendría que ir – lo más despacio posible – al encuentro con su papá en aquel aeropuerto en el que su mamá no estaba para poder ayudarla en algo.

Después de todo, su mamá era la única que verdaderamente la había perdonado porque entendía todo lo que ella sufría – era una mujer como ella ¿no? – y por eso todos esos años intentó convencer a su papá y a Jeremy que no iban a ganar nada estando peleados de por vida; lo quisieran o no, siempre sería su hija y, los extrañaba. Extrañaba la familia que solían ser.

Esa que se juntaba todos los domingos a almorzar en paz y pura armonía, ella hablando y bromeando con su papá y Jeremy con su mamá, jugando a las cartas, mirando la televisión y, a veces, si el tiempo era agradable podrían pasar todo el fin de semana en la casa del lago. ¿Por qué se separó de ellos entonces? Si todo era tan perfecto.

¡Ah, claro, Stefan! Ese hipócrita que le hizo creer que sus papás no eran lo que aparentaban ser con ella ¡Eran sus papás por un demonio! ¿Cómo fue tan idiota de creerle? Si el único que se aprovechó de ella y de todo lo que se esforzó para llegar a donde llegó, fue él y sólo él. Porque ni siquiera Jeremy le pidió ni una moneda cuando necesitaba mucho dinero para cosas importantes, pero Stefan sí. Y no se perdonaba haber estado bajo su estricto control y haberse peleado con sus papás de esa manera, marcharse de allí a Nueva York, ¿tan lejos tuvo que irse? ¿Y para qué? Simplemente para que al año se diera cuenta de quién era verdaderamente Stefan y lo sacara a los gritos de su departamento, sin tener el valor de volver allí – en donde estaba ahora – para pedir perdón por todas las estupideces que había cometido por "estar enamorada" de alguien que verdaderamente no se merecía su amor por lo poco hombre que llegó a ser, por todo lo que se aprovechó de ella y, porque un hombre que vale la pena, jamás hubiese hecho todo aquello para separarla de su familia.

¡Punto para Damon entonces!

Y otra vez, aunque le costara admitirlo por un orgullo al que tampoco le gustaba renunciar, se había peleado con alguien por culpa de Stefan y por la cantidad de heridas que había dejado en ella. La desconfianza era la más grande de todas. ¡Pelearse con Damon! ¡DAMON! Que demostraba ser, día a día, la persona más confiable de todas porque había cambiado para ella ¿o no?

"Sí Elena, lo hizo" se dijo mentalmente, reprimiendo un suspiro ahogado en un llanto que jamás saldría de su garganta. Lo hizo y ella no quiso creerlo por Katherine, por Caroline y por todas esas mujeres junto a él que no hacían más que "tirarse sobre él como unas desesperadas"

Claro que eso en realidad no pasaba ni de por casualidad y que todo era producto de una imaginación trastornada y compulsiva que ella tenía y que no la dejaba vivir en paz. Ni siquiera tener una vida y eso ya no era tan culpa de Stefan ¿o sí?

¿De verdad seguía siendo tan inmadura de echarle la culpa a alguien en vez de fijarse si no era problema de ella? ¡Así era! Las campanas de que había adivinado la respuesta correcta estaban sonando, quemándole la cabeza y ese ahora no era su único problema.

Ya había divisado a su papá a lo lejos con un semblante serio y un brillo en los ojos inexplicable cuando la vio. Su niña – así le decía y evitar recordar el tono exacto no fue una opción – estaba crecida y con "novio" ¿Qué pensaría de eso? ¿Qué pensaría cuando le dijera que Damon no era tan novio suyo como aparentaba y que no quiso venir con ella porque se habían peleado? Además de que estaba en las Olimpiadas pero esa no era una opción para tapar algo, a partir de ahora no podía mentirles porque tendría que comenzar a hacer las cosas bien.

"Como una adulta ¿cuesta verdad?" Se volvió a decir mientras contenía los nervios. Movía un pie a la vez, recordaba que no tenía que dejar de respirar y si hubiese podido controlar los bombeos de su corazón, eso significaría la muerte porque tanto en su cabeza estaba mal y la haría explotar de la poca cordura que le quedaba. Acercándose hasta él como un venado idiota que sabe que está por meterse en territorio leonino y que cualquier paso en falso representaría una muerte instantánea y, para ella, el regreso a casa sin poder haber hecho todo lo que quería hacer.

Hola – le dijo cual niña pequeña que acaba de equivocarse.

Hola. – saludó él mirando sus valijas – Dame eso, yo lo llevo. – se las arrebató de la mano y comenzó a caminar haciendo que se apurara.

¿Hace mucho estás acá? – preguntó ¿qué hacía? Si era obvio que él no quería hablar.

No, diez minutos más o menos. – y fin de cualquier tipo de conversación hasta llegar a la casa. ¿Qué más? ¿Estaba Jeremy también? Entonces se sentiría el doble de incomoda, no soportaría la presión e iba a explotar. Sí, algo exagerada, pero así lo sentía.

En el auto no le quedó otra opción que mirar por la ventana, perderse en el paisaje magnífico que representaba ese lugar tan intimo para todos los de allí como también para ella que no hacía otra cosa que tener un recuerdo tras otro, con Stefan, con sus papás, sola y Damon, por más hermoso que hubiese sido, no aparecía en ninguno de esos recuerdos pero sí formaba parte del presente que ahora no tenía con él por haber demostrado que, aún así con tantos años, seguía siendo una adolescente.

El no se merecía eso, no después de haber sacrificado tanto para demostrarle que podría cambiar por ella y que pensaba seguir haciéndolo con tal de tener una mínima oportunidad de ser feliz y un camino libre con ella. Pero se lo estaba complicando demasiado con tantas idioteces.

Llegaron a la casa y su mamá estaba esperándola en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa de la felicidad que solamente una madre es posible de tener cuando después de tanto tiempo de espera por cosas que nunca tuvieron por qué suceder, la tenía devuelta a su hija allí. Más grande y con una fama incontrolable por todo el mundo entero… Y aunque ansiaba conocer al "nuevo novio" que ella tenía – por más del miedo de que fuese igual que Stefan – en las fotos se la notaba feliz, con un resplandor único que llenaba la revista de un fuego incontrolable.

¡Hola mi amor! – gritó mientras corría hasta ella y la abrazaba dejando atrás cualquier barrera problemática que hubiesen tenido. Era un momento en el que nada importaba porque eran felices nuevamente y su papá, aunque jamás lo hubiese dicho, quería unirse a ese abrazo más que a nada en el mundo porque también la extrañaba. Porque Elena se había ido, su hija preferida ¡su única hija! Y aunque el orgullo lo hubiese heredado de él – todo de él – quería perdonarla, quería volver a como todo era antes y sabía que no era sólo él porque toda una familia necesitaba volver a recomponerse.

¡Te extrañé! Demasiado. – le susurró en el oído.

Yo también y quiero hablar con vos. – ahora estaba seria nuevamente. - ¡John, mirá la comida! – obedeció sin chistar, sabía que ahora se venía una charla de mujeres de la que no quería ser parte ni de por casualidad, él luego tendría la oportunidad exacta de hablar con ella. Se sentaron en el porche de entrada, mirando la tranquila calle intransitada por nadie a aquella hora un domingo… ¿Quién iba a dar vueltas por allí al mediodía? Cuando todos estaban comiendo. La paz la relajó y la hizo entrar en confianza con su propia madre y tuvo tiempo de maldecir a Stefan una vez más, sólo por si las dudas. - ¿Vas a empezar a contarme o tengo que preguntar sobre tu novio el nadador?

No sé qué queres que te cuente. – respondió indiferente.

¿Por qué no vino? Es tu novio ¿o no? Se supone que tendría que "apoyarte" en éste momento, además era el mejor momento para que conociera a sus suegros…

Mamá, sabes que las cosas por más que empiecen a cambiar todavía no van a ser lo mismo. Papá sigue igual o más enojado y yo me siento cada minuto más estúpida por dejarme convencer así por Stefan ¿para qué iba a traerlo? ¿Para tener que soportarme a mí a su lado sin tener a nadie más con quien hablar? No podía hacerlo, no era lo "correcto". Además, nos peleamos antes de venir…

¿Se puede saber por qué? – ahí estaba el cuestionario que siempre le hacía desde que era pequeña cada vez que regresaba a la casa de algún lado. Siempre en el mismo lugar y casi con el mismo tono de voz.

Por… Es difícil de contar mamá, los dos tenemos nuestros problemas desde hace años sin resolver y yo me desquito con él y no hace nada más que aguantarme y… Se cansó de tener que soportar a una adolescente inmadura que desconfía de cada uno de sus actos. No quiero ser así ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Es… Me cuesta cambiar ¡pero él lo hizo por mí! Eso me molesta.

Te voy a dar un solo consejo, uno solo. Sé que no lo conozco pero también sé, por lo que veo en tu rostro y en lo que él decidió, que no es Stefan, Elena. Nadie en el mundo puede ser como Stefan y en pagar con él todo lo que él nos hizo a todos, es muy injusto porque no tiene la culpa de los errores que hizo otra persona con vos. Y… ¿Dónde se supone que está ahora?

En Londres, el miércoles empiezan las Olimpiadas y tiene que estar ahí; es el que lleva la bandera de nuestro país. – comentó orgullosa.

Bueno, si no pensas volver antes del miércoles, llámalo, intentá de alguna manera arreglar un poco las cosas como se puedan hacer por teléfono… ¡Y como una persona civilizada, Elena! – se abrazó a ella ahora como alguien le negó tantos años, reparando cada minuto ante un roce diferente entre esas dos mujeres que tenían un aire tan parecido…

¿Ahora?

No, dale su tiempo también. Está en Londres y necesita relajarse antes de las Olimpiadas. Ah y algo más…

¿Sí?

¡Es hermoso! Por el amor de Dios, nunca vi a alguien tan lindo como ese chico ¿dónde se consigue un hombre así? ¡Sí que supera a Stefan! ¡Y por mucho!

¡Mamá! – gritó avergonzada mientras se metía en la casa con una sonrisa. Sintió ruidos en el salón y posiblemente sea su papá y Jeremy y el miedo volvía. La mano de su mamá en su espalda queriendo solucionar todo no ayudaba para nada porque se sentía cada vez peor de tener que soportar la mirada de escrutinio que iban a tener los dos hombres a los que más amaba sobre ella, recriminándole todo lo que alguna vez les dijo un domingo en el que todo parecía perfecto porque sólo eran ellos cuatro y nadie más a su lado que pudiese molestarlos. Entró a la cocina lo más despacio que pudo y los vio allí, su hermano que ya no era para nada pequeño a como lo recordaba estaba conversando con su papa y ambos se dieron vuelta a mirarla como si fuese un demonio el que acababa de entrar en la cocina y no ella. – Hola. – lo saludó tímida.

Hola. – contestó igual de reservado pero a diferencia de todo lo que pudo llegar a pensar. La abrazó y la elevó por el aire girando, mientras sentía una sonrisa clavarse en su hombro y se emocionaba a más no poder por eso que estaba sintiendo ahora, volver a tener a su hermano y así, de aquel modo como si nada hubiese pasado nunca. – Te extrañé. – comentó cuando por fin decidió bajarla. Miró a su hermano y es que hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía, demasiado que ni siquiera veía una foto suya como la gente… Lo extrañaba.

Yo también. – aún no sabía cuánto era lo que podía decir ahí dentro y menos en presencia de su papá; tampoco sabía si iba a hablar de Damon o de qué, pero era evidente que tendría que surgir algún tema. Para suerte de ella su mamá entendió lo incomoda e intensa que estaba la situación con su papá allí por lo que tuvo que intervenir apenas lo creyó conveniente.

¿Vamos a comer? Si no, se nos va a quemar la comida. – y los cuatro, esos cuatro que hoy volvían a ser lo de antes eran los que tenían la felicidad a flor de piel.

Un almuerzo en familia y luego, ya cayendo la noche, estaba afuera sentada en soledad sintiendo el viento quemarle la cara y que alguien se paraba detrás de ella sin decir ni una sola palabra, respetando su absoluto deseo de esa tranquilidad incomparable que hace mucho tiempo no tenía en ninguna parte del mundo. El perfume se colaba por su nariz pero no tenía ni una minima de quién podría ser, tal vez Jeremy o… Bueno, podría ser cualquiera porque ese olor se mezclaba con el aroma otoñal del lugar. Pensar en Damon en un lugar así, no era conveniente para su integridad emocional y moral que digamos porque lo único que hacía era ponerla peor de lo que estaba y recordarle que él estaba en Londres relajándose en una habitación del hotel y bromeando con todos esos deportistas con los que habrá tenido algún que otro encuentro en bastantes ocasiones, bromeando sin acordarse de ella.

Así que estás de novia ¿no? – esa voz, la que menos pensaba que podría escuchar.

Sí, algo así. – contestó - ¿Por?

¿Es buen chico?

Sí, es una excelente persona.

¿Y por qué no está acá?

Está en Londres, arrancan las Olimpiadas en unos días y él es el que lleva la bandera del país… Por eso. – respondió pensando que la discusión vendría en cualquier momento.

Quiero que sepas que… Intento perdonarte, te juro que lo hago a cada minuto del día ¿sí? Pero es muy difícil para mí que mi única hija, esa a la que amaba con todo mi corazón y que sabía que nunca iba a defraudarme, lo hiciera y de la peor manera: dudando de mí. Sé que fue por un chico, que no sabías lo que hacías porque eras una inocente que cayó en las manos del idiota más grande y eso lo comprendo ¿pero para tanto fue?

Papá yo… Me arrepiento de todas y de cada una de las cosas que les dije, no lo pensé mucho y me lancé así no más a decir todo.

Intento entender, pero entendeme vos a mí también ¿no? Creo que lo merezco. Sos mi hija y que hoy hayamos vuelto a ser un poco la familia que éramos antes, no hace más que ponerme contento porque sé que vamos a volver a lo que fuimos y, también quiero que sepas que, tu mamá me contó lo de éste chico… eh… Damon y… Sí parece un buen chico. – giró para volver a meterse en la casa. – Ahora, te dejo en la tranquilidad que estabas.

Gracias. – la miró nuevamente – Y perdón. – agregó.

Nuevamente el silencio sepulcral que tenía la calle y un solo auto que pasó por allí levantando algunas hojas molestas en el medio del camino con una energía que nadie podía controlar pero que la distrajo lo suficiente como para tomar el valor de agarrar el teléfono y tener el número marcado en pantalla, eligiendo el momento perfecto para llamar e intentar hablar de una manera responsable, como lo haría alguien mayor sin ensuciar mucho más las cosas de lo que ya estaban. Era difícil para ella tener que disculparse sin saber bien qué decir después de haber estado pensando todo un día sus palabras exactas, tenía que entender a Damon y además sabía que tratar con él cuando estaba enojado no era nada fácil; pero tenía que probar rápidamente antes de que ese enojo se hiciese más fuerte y ninguna palabra valdría la pena si ella no actuaba rápido, por más que necesitara más de un millón de letras bien conjugadas en una oración a la que lo único que tenía que sobrarle era la verdad sentimental que estaba organizando ahora en su estúpido cerebro que no hacía más que recordarle que haberle dicho todo eso y comportarse así era algo que sólo ella haría con alguien como Damon a su lado.

Quedarse mirando la pantalla como una idiota también servía como distracción para evitar todo lo que tenía que hacer en ese mismo momento, hasta el más repugnante programa televisivo para la población mundial que se conforma con una novela carente de sentido y de buenos guiones, serviría.

Claro, otra actitud que demostraba que no había cambiado nada ¿quién cambiaba de un día para el otro?

Simplemente Damon y eso le molestaba. Que el muchacho hubiese podido, de la noche a la mañana, cambiarlo todo era lo que más odiaba. Lo calificó desde un principio como alguien cerrado en un mundo en el que solamente su opinión cuenta. Una persona que jamás iba a saber lo que era querer ni ser querido, la rareza en eso era que fue la primera en quererlo más que nadie y entender que todo lo que podría haber llegado a pensar de él fue la más grande mentira monótona que se puede llegar a tener de una persona a simple vista. Porque siendo sinceros ¿quién piensa todo lo mejor de alguien a quien recién conoce? Agregando que Damon demostraba ser todo eso a cada mirada insignificante que le daba al tomarle la mano o sonreír hacia una cámara. Y sin embargo había algo en él, algo.

La noche era la ideal para un pintor con poca inspiración que obtiene todo lo que le falta para el mejor retrato de una exposición en esa misma noche en el que los pájaros a pesar del frío y a pesar de sus características, salen a sobrevolar el cielo y creerse dueños. En realidad, eran los dueños. Si la misma naturaleza no era dueña de un espectáculo que sólo ella podía brindar, ¿quién lo era? Evidentemente ella no, porque mirando esas estrellas – las mismas que Damon podría estar observando desde su balcón en el mejor hotel de Londres – era cuando tomaba todo el valor que le faltaba y, al mismo tiempo, lo perdía al cambiar de estrella y tener que comenzar a aprender cómo admirar a una nueva ¿verdad? Entonces, con una estrella podría comparar a Damon y Stefan.

Aunque no hubiese comparación absoluta entre ellos dos, uno representaba todo lo bueno en lo malo; el otro, todo lo malo en lo bueno ¿no?

Podría empezar diciendo que Damon se disfrazaba del negro más oscuro, la noche más tormentosa ¿pero qué era al final? ¿Qué resultó ser al final de todo? El cielo más claro que tiene el mar luego de una tormenta ¿o no era así? Porque el único que supo cómo sacarle la sonrisa más sincera en momentos oscuros y hacerle entender un significado completamente diferente al que tenía entendido por vida. Fue solamente él ¿verdad?

"Sí, claro que es verdad"

¿Y Stefan? Recordó cómo se acercaba a ella cada vez que ponía, incitándola a hacer todo lo que no debía sólo para terminar disfrutando él. La convenció de todas las decisiones de las que ahora se arrepentía, de todas y cada una de ellas… Pero para todos, era un perro mojado que sólo necesitaba un poco de amor. Al igual que se lo pintó para ella, un atorrante del mejor que creía que con tan sólo encontrar a una muchacha que lo mantuviese podría salvar su vida. Mientras tanto le mentía y, lo peor, era que esa muchacha fue ella. Ella creyó cada una de sus mentiras, cuando él le decía que iba a arreglar el mundo para ella y a convertir ese hermoso cielo negro – que le hacía recordar a Damon – del color que quisiese. Sólo si no lo dejaba porque todo para él se volvería negro. Así fue como estuvo atrapada en la boca del lobo por mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Tenía que llamar ahora mismo, no había ni una razón del todo lógica que paralizara su dedo sobre la pantalla y evitar que tocara ese lugar, esa zona verde que tenía un significado tan aterrorizante. Y ni quería escuchar ese sonido de espera que indicaba que Damon sabía – si tenía el teléfono a mano – que lo estaba llamando para arreglar todo eso que no tendría que haber pasado nunca.

Hola. – dijo frío y completamente ausente. El viento, el mismo viento que ella tenía ahora en su cara y que la sofocaba, se escuchaba del otro lado. Evidentemente estaba en algún lugar abierto y sólo comprendía una cosa: que al igual que ella, necesitaba pensar.

Hola… - contestó ausente. Si quería que la conversación siguiera tendría que hablar ella. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás en Londres?

Sí, llegué a la mañana. Bien. – esperó un tiempo prudencial por si él quería decirle algo - ¿Vos?

Bien, eh… Estoy en lo de mis papás. Llegué al mediodía. – miró el cielo nuevamente y tomó valor, de verdad funcionaba. – Quería hablar con vos…

Te escucho.

Mira yo… Estuve pensando Damon y… Quiero pedirte perdón por como me puse con todo esto. Por mis celos, por lo inmadura que llegué a ser y es que… La verdad es que no hay muchas explicaciones para lo que hice pero sé que estuve mal porque vos, vos cambiaste mucho por mí y por "esto" que tenemos – que todavía no sé bien qué es – pero yo no, sigo siendo la misma adolescente que estuvo con Stefan y que le creyó todo ¿no?

Sí. ¿Algo más? – se notaba que no iba a arreglar mucho.

Sí que… Prometo cambiar, lo juro. Sé que va a costarme mucho pero lo voy a hacer porque te quiero y porque es lo que necesito. ¿Me perdonas?

No sé, Elena. Estoy en el otro lado del mundo escuchándote decir esto, en un balcón y Katherine está buscándome por todos lados para que me vaya preparando para las ruedas de prensa ¿y me venís a decir esto por teléfono?

¿Qué me estás queriendo decir Damon? ¡Damon! – él no respondía y eso la desesperaba cada vez aún más.

Que necesito ver que de verdad estás cambiando para saber si "esto" que tenemos va a seguir adelante o qué va a pasar. Sabías que no quería sufrir y fue lo único que hice desde que intentamos estar juntos de verdad ¿o no? Y aunque esto me cueste mucho, es mejor Elena y lo sabemos. Tómate tu tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y…

¡Quiero estar con vos Damon! ¿Qué queres que piense? ¿Cuánto tiempo estoy perdiendo? ¿Qué más queres?

¡Que me demuestres todo esto que me decís! Yo cambié por vos ¿o no? Y vos te diste cuenta que lo hice, entonces, es momento de que yo me dé cuenta de que cambiaste por mí. – respondió y otra vez solamente el viento.

El… - respiró profundamente y se quedó callada, diez minutos de puro silencio debatiendo si su idea era buena o no – El jueves voy a ir a Londres, viajo para allá.

Si queres quedarte con tus papás, sabes que no hay problema. – respondió sincero.

Es que, pensaba ir para allá. Lo dice el contrato. – estaba dolida, obviamente estaba así porque jamás se esperó esa respuesta de él; tener el ideal de que la amaba y que iba a perdonarle todo era doloroso porque no siempre salía como pensaba.

Ya hablamos del contrato…

¡Voy a ir Damon! – sin saberlo le había sacado una sonrisa por la determinación que tenía a viajar el jueves a Londres y acompañarlo. – Si no hay demoras a las once de la mañana, hora de allá, voy a estar llegando.

Ya lo tenías planeado, entonces. – cerró la conversación pero ninguno de los dos iba a cortar porque era muy relajante escuchar una respiración pausada llena de nervios y de un éxtasis agotador que los estaba consumiendo a cada hora de distancia.

La respiración pausada y controlada de Damon fue lo que la obligó a ir a su antiguo cuarto y acostarse en la cama – sin colgar aún – y estar allí por horas y horas despierta sintiendo como suspiraba del otro lado y aunque intentase jugar el rol de que estaba dormido, no lo era. Estaba más despierto que nunca oyéndola a ella en Estados Unidos y se la notaba algo alegre. No mucho, pero había un cambio radical empezando por esa determinación de que iba a ir le gustase o no; cuando antes no hacía eso y ni siquiera lo pensaba. Si le decían que no, era un no.

Damon se dio vuelta e intentó dormir de alguna manera cuando colgó excusándose de que al otro día tenía que presentarse en las piscinas a entrenar bien temprano y luego algunas notas de prensa. Pero alguien golpeó a la puerta y tuvo que levantarse a abrir para ver quién lo molestaba a aquella hora cuando la gran mayoría de los deportistas – luego de un largo viaje – estaba durmiendo.

Y lo que vio lo dejó sin respiración, Katherine allí con dos aguas en la mano y una sonrisa, atontado ingresó dándole paso libre a la habitación ya que no sabía qué quería allí a esas horas y mucho menos, por qué estaba allí con dos botellas con agua… Últimamente, desde esa discusión que tuvieron, las cosas entre ellos no estaban tan mal como antes y empezaba a tratarlo mejor, como cuando estaban juntos y se complacían sexualmente sin ningún compromiso.

¿Qué pasa Katherine? – preguntó parándose junto al balcón observando el Big Ben que se realzaba a lo lejos imponiendo un dominio absoluto en la belleza.

No podía dormir y quise hablar con vos ¿está mal? ¿Muy mal está?

No, no está mal. Me parece raro, que es diferente. Vos y yo nunca "hablamos" más de lo necesario fuera de las piletas. ¿Qué pasa? – estaba muy extrañado pero la vulnerabilidad de Katherine no pasaba con indiferencia por sus ojos y, por primera vez notó en ella, que de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien. – En fin, vos dirás.

Necesito hablar con alguien Damon, caigo en la cuenta de que casi tengo treinta años y no tengo pareja, nadie que me acompañe todas las noches… Sí, te tenía a vos pero a eso no se le puede llamar pareja ¿no? Me refiero a que, me siento sola.

No entiendo, eso nunca te importó ¿y ahora sí?

Una mujer no es igual que un hombre Damon, tengo los sueños que todas tienen.

¿Cuáles son los sueños de una mujer? Si serías tan amable de explicarme.

Casarse, tener hijos, formar una familia. Todas los tenemos Damon y puedo asegurarte que Elena también ¿o no hablaste con tu novia sobre eso? ¡Damon por favor! Es más que obvio que todas las mujeres tenemos esos deseos.

¿Y entonces? ¡Al grano Katherine! Se suponía que teníamos que dormir temprano. – la estaba apurando, no quería tener ésta charla ahora. Podría haberla tenido en cualquier otro momento ¿pero ahora? ¿Qué diablos sucedía? Miró que tenía los ojos húmedos pero con todo su orgullo se levantó y se fue.

Tenes razón, mejor lo hablamos en otro momento. – bien, mejor. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acostó a dormir, muy extrañado por la situación.


	11. ¡Demonios!

Hoy era la primera competición, hoy era cuando todo comenzaba y estaba muy nervioso esperando en el vestuario para entrar. Escuchando atentamente a todos los rivales hablar y hablar e intentar acercarse a él de alguna u otra forma, pero estaba completamente distraído.

Katherine no dejaba de mirarlo mientras hablaba con los periodistas asegurándoles una nota luego de que pudiera salir por fin de la pileta habiendo ganado una medalla de oro, intentaba focalizarse en eso. En ganar y solamente en ganar. Para eso se había estado entrenando hace tanto tiempo ¿no? Y distraerse por cosas que sólo él imaginaba estaba completamente fuera de lugar ahora que logró llegar a Londres y estaba entre los más prometedores, primero en la lista de los que podrían ganar.

El éxito estaba más que asegurado.

Notó que Katherine no dejaba de masajearse la panza y la notó más voluminosa, un poco abultada pero su rostro no tenía pizca de que había engordado ni la más mínima caloría. Seguía igual que siempre, salvo por ese pequeño detalle al que dejó de darle importancia.

Lo más seguro era que fuese la ropa.

Miró sus ojos y comprendió que estaba guardando una profunda tristeza que no podía compartir con nadie, tenía algo dentro de ella que no la dejaba ser esa mujer despiadada y peligrosa que tanto lo atrajo por muchas noches y que ahora, seguía haciéndolo, pero ya no se dejaba engatusar por nadie. Salvo, claramente por Elena a la que imaginó sentada en las gradas donde se ubicaban los familiares de los competidores. El palco presidencial.

Se sentó en el banco y recordó todo lo que había luchado desde pequeño para llegar hasta allí y ahora no podía creerlo. Simplemente seguía siendo un sueño solamente que mucho más real ¿de verdad estaba allí? ¿De verdad Katherine y su maldito esfuerzo de tardes y tardes lo habían llevado hasta allí?

¡De verdad pudo cumplir su sueño!

Aparentemente, según su maldita mente lo pintaba, sí, así era. Estaba entre los mejores nadadores del mundo y él ahora era el mejor. Siempre motivado por la ira y su enojo constante por todo lo que la vida le había quitado y ahora, de alguna forma, estaba devolviéndoselo. Todo.

Escuchó que en un perfecto inglés los llamaban a las plataformas para comenzar con aquella carrera en la que ganaría, aquella en la que iba a definir todo su potencial sabiendo que nadie podría ganarle. Notó que Katherine se acercaba seductoramente hacia él y ese bulto en su vientre había sido una simple imaginación porque con sus ojos llenos de lujuria lo miró y nuevamente lo retó.

¿No vas a echarlo a perder todo no? Digo, evitá hacer lo que siempre hacés, Damon. Sólo por hoy. – sabía que lo estaba motivando a través de lo que más le dolía, haciéndole saber que podría echarlo a perder.

Calláte, se supone que tenés que darme fuerza. No hacerme enojar.

Tengo que evitar que tires todo mi esfuerzo por la basura, como solés hacerlo.

¿Yo no me esforcé?

No. No últimamente. – respondió cínica y con un meneo de caderas se marchó de allí directamente hasta donde estaban todos los entrenadores, matándose en ver quién hablaba mejor de su nadador. Pero ella simplemente se mantenía en silencio, esos 200 metros mariposa hablarían por ella.

Y dicho y hecho, la furia lo estaba consumiendo de la manera más carnal del mundo, apretando los puños y la mandíbula mientras salía directamente a la pileta siendo enfocado por todas las cámaras. Enviando su imagen seria y con odio a millones y millones de televisores en todo el mundo que la gente estaba sintonizando ahora, queriéndolo ver a él: "El novio estrella, el nadador furtivo" ¿verdad? No, no era así.

Notó a Elena con una sonrisa en la cara hablando con alguien más en el palco y evitó mirarla, la furia de los últimos días que tenía con ella habían desaparecido por completo en ese mismo momento en el que comprendió que estaba enfadado consigo mismo y con toda la tensión del momento, mas los problemas que tuvo con Elena, se convirtió en un gran enojo que ni él mismo podía controlar y en el que nadie podía ayudarlo.

Sentía el estadio en completo silencio, simplemente callados observaban con mucha tensión como uno a uno les iban enfocando el rostro, más de cinco segundos a los más conocidos. El pudo sentir a cientos y cientos de adolescentes suspirar por él y alabarlo detrás de una pantalla. Millones de norteamericanos sintiendo ese momento demasiado íntimos cuando no lo sentía así. Quería que se acabara lo más rápido posible para poder marcharse nuevamente al hotel para darse un largo masaje y luego dormir lo que queda del día; Elena podía salir a dónde quisiese, pensaba quedarse descansado lo que quedaba del día y hasta la próxima competición.

Indicaban que debían ponerse en posición para esperar ese sonido que significaba todo, el más veloz en saltar a la piscina podría llegar a ser el número uno si sabía aprovechar bien esa oportunidad que se le dio de poder ser el primero en llegar al otro lado y volver a toda velocidad.

Los nervios jamás se hicieron presentes en esos pocos segundos en los que sintió un ruido feroz extenderse por todo el estadio y saltó, primero que nadie, al agua y comenzó a nadar poniendo toda la ira que mantuvo guardada por años en aquellas brazadas, sabiendo o suponiendo que iba primero por algunos centímetros y que nadie iba a alcanzarlo, ¡que sería primero! Las olas que hacían el resto de sus compañeros modificaban un poco su forma de nadar pero sus brazadas fueron perfectas y las patadas mucho más. Firmes, consistentes, partiendo el agua a la mitad hasta llegar a la otra punta y volver. ¡Todavía seguía siendo el primero! E imaginar la cara de felicidad que podría llegar a tener Katherine en ese momento era algo que no cambiaba por nada porque sabía que todo lo que le dijo antes de comenzar lo hizo para que diera lo mejor de sí en aquella primera exhibición de todo lo que sería capaz de hacer para llegar al primer puesto en el que demostraba todo lo que se había esforzado para lograr… Estar allí ¿verdad?

Llegó del otro lado antes que nadie y sintió como todo el mundo estallaba en aplausos, como Estados Unidos celebraba su triunfo por las calles y dentro de las casas, alabándolo por ser una estrella en la natación. Sabiendo que él sería capaz de llevar en el avión de vuelta una medalla de oro y todo el orgullo de haber sido el mejor. Todo el orgullo de un país que sabía que no se equivocaba al darle la fama que tanto había merecido, en darle todo lo que le otorgaron en todo ese tiempo desde que su romance con Elena comenzó. Todo eso había servido mucho para éste momento y por fin ahora lo notaba.

Ahora cuando Katherine se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo, tan emocionada que creía que estaba a punto de llorar y él podría ponerse a hacer lo mismo porque esto sí que era inigualable. Luego, se separó y sintió que si había un bulto en su vientre que le rozó sus abdominales húmedos y se la quedó mirando mientras ella, incómoda, se hacía paso hacia atrás dándole lugar a Elena que llegó con un hermoso abrazo y un beso que no pasó desapercibido para ninguna cámara, que desde que Katherine salió corriendo hacia donde él estaba no lo habían dejado de filmar.

Tenía que marcharse ahora nuevamente a los vestidores y de nuevo al hotel, eso había sido demasiada adrenalina por hoy y no estaba predispuesto a mucha más porque iba a explotarle el corazón de tal emoción que contenía ahora y no era capaz de disimular de ninguna manera, mucho menos viendo la cara de odio del nadador que quedó segundo y todos los rostros llenos de tristeza de los que ni siquiera clasificaron entre los primeros tres.

Debía ser muy decepcionante.

Recorrió todo el camino hasta su habitación entre felicitaciones y palabras de alegría que todos los deportistas a los que se cruzó fueron capaces de darle… Y aún no había visto ni a Jenna ni a Ric y no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podían estar; pero sabía que estaban enterados de que había ganado porque fue la mejor noticia en la televisión. Luego de esa entrevista que dio, lo único que buscaba era acostarse y poder dormir cinco minutos y aunque tuviese un presentimiento de que no iba a dormir mucho, quiso convencerse de que no iba a ser así.

Entró y encontró la luz del baño encendida, suponiendo que era Elena y confirmando que así era, se recostó en la cama sacándose antes que nada la camisa.

Y luego de eso ya no tuvo control de si mismo… Solamente recordaba haberse girado encontrando a Elena con la más hermosa lencería mirándolo a él apoyada con la más fina dulzura contra el marco de la puerta. Sabiendo que estaba lista para compartir ese momento tan postergado entre ambos ya que la tensión que ambos tenían cada vez que se rozaban era evidente. Se sentó en la cama mientras veía como ella, poniendo en esos pasos lentos toda su carrera de modelo para que salgan a la perfección, se acercaba hasta él y colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros incitándolo a que se pare.

Cosa que hizo.

Quedando a la altura de su boca y empezando un suave y lento vaivén de cuerpos que no supo cómo detenerse ante tal espectáculo que eran incapaces de controlar porque era lo que deseaban, lo que hace tiempo estaban buscando pero que no estaban seguros de dar por ese miedo constante de arruinarlo todo. Por esa desconfianza que Elena tenía de Damon y el miedo de Damon de sentirse más acorralado en el amor que nunca.

Después de este gran paso sabían enteramente que muchas cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo. Esta era la prueba de fuego, o lo dejaban todo o se terminaba. Y aún así, sabiendo que podrían equivocarse mil y una veces después de este arrebato sentimental que estaban teniendo en aquella habitación testigo de un amor inconfundible, sabían que dieron un paso completamente seguros de lo que hacían. Damon entendía que esto nunca sería como fue con todas las otras mujeres con las que tuvo el "gusto" de acostarse, esto era algo diferente, tenía otro nombre… Eh… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, buscó en su memoria y lo recordó: "hacer el amor".

Nunca lo había entendido ¿cómo se hace el amor? Partiendo desde la base de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era el amor mucho menos iba a saber cómo se hacía ni por qué las personas eran tan felices al responder que lo habían hecho a eso, el amor. Vivir toda una vida sin comprender ese sentimiento. Llegó a pensar a que era un simple rumor que fue creciendo por las personas, una frase que no quedaba tan ordinaria o vulgar como haber tenido sexo con una persona. Esta frase era más de una novela romántica para adolescentes, algo inventado por un joven enamorado que lo único que quería era poseer a una chica y listo, engañarla diciéndole que le "haría el amor"… Eso sí que era bueno.

Se dio cuenta de que no era así, de que si existía una diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor y era muy notable. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, así, tomándose su tiempo para amar a cada centímetro a Elena en aquella cama imponente y con las ventanas cerradas por el constante miedo de que algún fotógrafo los encontrara en aquella situación demasiado intima que era la primera vez que se alegraban de compartir.

Para Elena también era algo nueva aquella situación… Es que… ¿De verdad, después de esto, podía decir que Stefan la amaba? Después de que Damon le hiciese gritar su nombre lleno de un coraje y una valentía inmensa, era proporcional a decir que lo amaba. Gritar así en un susurro inaudible que sólo ellos sabían interpretar ¿de verdad Stefan la había amado? Vivió engañada, una vez más Stefan le había mentido para manipularla haciéndole creer que lo que hacían era el verdadero y más puro amor.

Cuando en realidad eso lo estaba comprobando ahora.

¡Eso era el amor!

Así de maravilloso se sentía y tan espectacular era, una maravilla hecha realidad en los brazos de otra persona, mirando como poco a poco iba anocheciendo en aquella ciudad que comenzaba a ser inigualable por el maravilloso significado que tenía ahora y que… Que… Ya no tenía palabras, mirando a Damon dormir al lado suyo sonriendo de vez en cuando era algo que no podría compararse ni con una aurora boreal en Canadá, un lago rosa, o cualquier maravilla del mundo. Eso sin dudas no tenía cosa que lo alcanzara. Pero…

Pero ahora venía esa pregunta que hace meses estaban evitado ¿en qué iba a terminar todo esto? Siempre se le pasaba la misma pregunta por la cabeza y jamás le encontraba una respuesta, porque sabía la fobia que Damon le tenía al compromiso porque no quería lastimarse sabiendo todo lo que implicaría una relación como la que ellos tenían que mantener.

Muy a la distancia.

El compitiendo y entrenando, ella modelando en todo el mundo y nadie sabía cuánto tiempo podrían verse en un mes. Un día, dos horas, cinco minutos que se cruzaran en un aeropuerto. Y una relación como esa no tenía mucho futuro.

¿Verdad?

Tal vez lo único que tenía que hacer era "disfrutar el momento", vivir todo lo que pudiese con Damon y luego alejarse, dejar todo hasta que en un momento de la vida se diese cuenta que lo necesitaba y entonces entraría al predio donde entrenaba e iba a decirle que estaba lista, que ahora era SU momento. El momento en el que tenían que vivir todo lo que quisiesen vivir y sin preocupaciones. ¿O no?

Aunque, Damon no iba a soportar esa humillación luego de haber entregado todo de si para que "esto que tenían" funcionara de alguna manera, cada sentimiento que tuvo, lo dejó de lleno en "eso" y ahora ¿qué? ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Damon éste no es nuestro momento" "Damon voy a buscarte más adelante cuando te necesite". El también la necesitaba y eso sería muy injusto, demostraría lo caprichosa que era. Todavía seguía siendo esa niña idiota.

No tenía poder de decisión en algo así, lo mejor era esperar a que pasen las olimpiadas y vivir todo lo que sintiera que tenía que vivir con Damon, disfrutar cada minuto y amarlo, porque el futuro no podía saberlo y cómo harían para saber qué era lo mejor, mucho menos. Lo único que podía tener en claro es que iba a ser doloroso para ambos, algo así, ¡una separación así! Sí, iba a doler.

Lo tuvo que dejar dormir el resto de la tarde porque sabía todos los nervios que estuvo acumulando desde antes de las olimpiadas y habiendo ganado esa primera competencia, se le notaba el rostro relajado y los músculos sin tensión. La vida de un deportista no era para nada fácil y mucho menos teniendo que hacerse conocido meses antes de las olimpiadas para que la gente lo conociera, ¡y menos habiéndose enamorado de la chica que fingía ser su novia! Eso fue lo que más afectó durante todos estos meses.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche se despertó y la fiesta en el hotel aún seguía, gente caminando por los pasillos. Desde allí arriba sentía los ruidos de las cámaras de fotos y los flashes iluminando su ventana por el reflejo; cuando algún deportista aparecía sacaban a relucir esas máquinas monstruosas que dejaban ciego a cualquiera para obtener la mejor foto y así sabrían quién iba a vender más tapas de revista. El que consiguiera la mejor información, la mejor curiosidad, o al mejor deportista, ese que la gente mataría por conocer.

Y él estaba entre todos esos.

Ingresó a la ducha para poder ducharse y disfrutar del calor del agua mojando su cuerpo, sacando cualquier duda de qué sucedería en la próxima competencia, en los entrenamientos o cualquier idiotez que se le cruzara en el momento menos indicado que era ahora, cuando lo último que necesitaba era pensar en cosas en las que no quería pensar. Pero aún así, intentando evitar todo, la imagen de las últimas horas de Elena y Katherine con ese bulto en su vientre no dejaban de llegarle a la cabeza ¿por qué? Sí bueno, esa pregunta era idiota.

Necesitaba hablar con ambas dos, saber con Elena qué iban a hacer de ahora en adelante porque luego de ese arrebato de descontrol que tuvieron, necesitaba explicaciones y, también, con Katherine para intentar sacarle lo que tanto necesitaba averiguar. ¡Por qué estaba tan extraña!

Seguía siendo la misma perra egoísta y manipuladora que siempre fue, pero ahora no era tan brillante y sus palabras un poco menos hiriente, además de que siempre que la observaba ella lo estaba mirando y acariciándose el vientre…

Y el agua repentinamente se volvió fría.

Estaba en Rusia.

¡Estaba en Alaska!

Corriendo salió de la ducha y se puso un jean y una camiseta manga larga, durante el camino hacia el pasillo fue colocándose las zapatillas y empezó a correr por lo largo del hotel preguntando por Katherine, gritando su nombre. Porque… Porque… ¡Todo cerraba por un demonio! Esperaba, estaba deseando que no fuese como lo creía, que todo fuera una maldita ilusión de su torpe mente que fabulaba por tantos nervios.

La encontró saliendo de su habitación, con una remera algo suelta y unos ajustados jeans. Y gritando su nombre logró que se diese vuelta sorprendida, sin dejar de tocarse la panza como siempre que la veía, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de seriedad fría y el egoísmo saliendo de cada célula de su cuerpo.

¡Quiero hablar con vos ya! – exigió cansado y sintiendo cada vez más el frío.

¿Qué necesitas?

Si puede ser adentro de tu habitación, mejor.

Nos pueden ver los periodistas y eso no es bueno ni para tu "campaña de hombre enamorado" ni para tu relación ¿o no? Igual, ya imaginaba que no ibas a resistirte a engañar a Elena. Pero yo no puedo ahora Damon.

¿Queres que te pregunte lo que te tengo que preguntar acá? – contestó rápidamente, sin darle importancia a lo que dijo.

¿Qué queres?

¿Estás embarazada? – la dejó helada y pudo notarlo porque sus ojos se humedecieron y empalideció, teniendo que pegarse a la pared para sostenerse de ella, para evitar caer y hacer el peor espectáculo de su vida teniendo toda la atención sobre ella y llamando a un médico que dijera que…

Sí. – susurró rompiéndose, quebrando esa barrera fría y dejando lo sentimental frente a Damon para que observara el lado más vulnerable de ella, para que la viese así como estaba. Observar cómo sufría.

Pero él tuvo que ser el fuerte y dejar todo lo que supuso de lado, tomando la llave de la habitación de ella y metiéndola suavemente allí para intentar hacer la segunda pregunta y caer en un lugar donde pudiese protegerse un poco sin tener a cualquier persona socorriéndolo en pleno pasillo. La sentó sobre la cama y del minibar sacó una botella con agua que rápidamente le dio, para que bebiendo algo se repusiera de alguna manera y no se quebrara ante la segunda pregunta. ¡Diablos por qué!

La miró y de la Katherine que siempre vio, de esa que nada la afectaba ahora era sólo un rumor, ahora con esas lágrimas abundándole los ojos y la sonrisa triste a punto de salir de sus labios, ahora sentía compasión por primera vez de ella… Ahora cuando… ¡Cuando no podía! Esta era la peor distracción para ambos.

¿De cuántos meses? – la otra pregunta no era la mejor si quería mantenerse de pie, mejor iba a tomarse su tiempo para pensar con tranquilidad y bajar la información de alguna manera porque iba a ser demasiado, sino.

Cuatro. – ahora volvía a la normalidad, esa frivolidad y la cara de enojo estaba latente en ella. Con sus dedos empezó a contar los días y se quedó en el séptimo dedo de la mano derecha, en el séptimo cayó en todo. En un agujero. - ¡Es tuyo Damon! La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue hace cuatro meses ¡IDIOTA! – le gritó a pura voz. Fue su turno de la presión baja y el sudor en las manos, quedándose helado y volviendo al continente frío y a la ropa congelada. Volviendo a todo eso a lo que no quería volver… ¿Y Elena? ¿Qué planeaba decirle? "Ey, Katherine está embarazada de cuatro meses, la última vez que estuvimos juntos… ¿No te importa que tenga un hijo con otra mujer, no?" ¿De verdad pensaba decirle eso? Iba a odiarlo de por vida y él tendría que vivir con Katherine, intentando darle la mitad del amor que hubiese sido capaz de entregarle a Elena. – Pero no necesito tu ayuda para criarlo ni nada, puedo sola. Pensaba criarlo sola pero tuviste que darte cuenta y venir a preguntar Damon, no necesito nada de vos, siempre estuve sola en todo y un hijo no va a cambiar nada de eso.

Me pienso hacer cargo.

¡Seguro que sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¿Y tu noviecita? ¿Qué va a decir cuando le comentes este pequeño "inconveniente"? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ella quiera tener un hijo? Si hay algo que no voy a permitir es que mi hijo sufra por un padre que se hace cargo de él por obligación moral, para eso que ni siquiera lo tenga. – él aún se encontraba apegado a la pared intentando procesar la información - ¿Ves? Si por lo menos tuvieras la mitad de carácter que tenías antes. ¡Te domina Elena, Damon! ¿Cómo voy a saber si ella lo va a odiar? Porque posiblemente lo odie. ¡No es su hijo! Es el mío y no voy a permitir que sufra.

¿Es hombre?

Sí, idiota. Según la ecografía, sí.

¡Voy a hacerme cargo, Katherine! ¡ES MI HIJO! – susurró en un grito ahogado – Te guste o no lo voy a hacer. Soy abogado y si queres más adelante pelear por la tenencia, lo vamos a hacer. Pero podemos hacer las cosas bien, también. ¡Quiero hacerme cargo y no me importa nada de lo que diga nadie!

¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? Tirar por la borda a tu "noviecita" ¡Por favor Damon! Nos conocemos muy bien, no tenes ni la mitad de la valentía que se hace falta para ir corriendo y decírselo. Comentáme qué se supone que vas a hacer ¿esconder a tu hijo? ¿Hasta cuándo?

¡Se lo voy a decir! Pero no ahora, éste no es el momento.

¡Pobre ilusa! Ella creyendo que vos cambiaste, por favor.

No voy a discutir esto con vos, yo voy a tener ese hijo. Te guste o no, pero no se lo voy a decir ahora, voy a buscar el momento conveniente para hacerlo y vos no te vas a meter en eso. Avisáme cuándo es la próxima ecografía y voy a estar ahí.

En un mes. – cerró los ojos y se marchó de allí dando un portazo, queriendo esconderse en el primer lugar para poder celebrar o llorar, cualquier forma estaría bien para responder a lo que sentía… Pero simplemente no encontraba nada, nada en él.

¡Iba a tener un hijo! Justo en el momento en el que mejor se encontraba con Elena tenía esta noticia, se había dado cuenta a tiempo porque entendía que Katherine apenas se notara más el embarazo, se escondería en cualquier lugar del mundo muy lejos de él para que nunca se enterara de ese hijo que tenía, que iban a tener.

Se levantó del piso y comenzó a andar sin rastro de conmoción en él, encontrándose con Elena en el hall de entrada y saludándola con un casto beso en los labios. Siempre en silencio. Siempre en soledad, haciéndole creer que estaba feliz y marchándose de ese hotel al restaurante más cercano…

¡Para celebrar su amor!

Para celebrar, en secreto, que iba a tener un hijo…

Un hijo con Katherine.


End file.
